Sailor Sirius 9: Hidden Memories
by Sirius11
Summary: This is the sequel to Sailor Sirius and Sailor Polaris's story, Dark Stars. Tanya's cousin Anna is starting to remember more of her past, and a new enemy comes. Can they defeat them?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

The Polaris Star System

Silver Millennium

Long ago, in a beautiful blue crystal palace on one of the planets in the Polaris Star System, a young dark skinned girl...a Lady to be exact, sat huddled on her palace bedroom floor, trembling in fright as she listened to the death and destruction happening all around her. Her parents were missing, but she knew in her heart they were not dead, they just _COULDN'T_ be! They were supposed to come back for her after they told her to hide in her room, but they never did. It's been hours...so many hours since she had last seen their terror filled faces. Could it be? Could they be really dead if they didn't come back? The girl didn't want to think it. Most of the people in the palace were either dead or abandoned it, trying to preserve their own lives. The young Lady Anja was alone, alone and frightened beyond anything she had ever been through in her young life. No one was there to comfort her, to tell her everything was going to be alright. No one besides her faithful companion Dief. Outside, another series of explosions rocked the once exquisite palace, and the young girl let out a small scream and inched closer the black-furred dog.

"The Dark Kingdom... The Meerages...They're killing everyone," Anja whispered in terror. "Dief, I'm scared." She put her arms around the black dog's neck. Fear like none other gripped the young dark skinned girl's heart, making her tremble again like a leaf.

"We'll be safe," he assured her. "Tevra promised you. Trust Tevra." The guardian dog was going to say something more to comfort her, but another blast of negative energy suddenly hit the palace, shaking it down to its very foundation. Lighting lit outside the window, and thunder boomed outside. Anja buried her face in Dief's fur, sobbing. She could hear men yelling, women screaming, and swords clashing. She suddenly thought about her missing friend, the handsome Tevra.

Tevra Illumate was the youngest son of the second highest-ranking family in the Polaris System. Anja was thirteen, Tevra was five years older, but age didn't matter to them. They loved and cared for each other in a way much deeper than anyone understood, despite their age differences. Tevra was tall and muscular, with very dark brown skin and hazel eyes. He was eighteen and had a great military career in front of him. As young as he was, he was already highly skilled in military combat and determined to rid Polaris of the problems that plagued it. From since the first reportings of the forces of Meerages and the Dark Kingdom converging on their system, Tevre was one of the first soldiers who were more than willing to sacrifice his life to save his home, as well as the ones he cared for.

Anja let her mind travel back to the time she had last seen him. It was the night he'd set off to face the Dark Kingdom and the evil King Meerages. He'd had at least a thousand men under his command and was so confident that Anja let her fear slip away for the first time in months. "Wait for me, Anja, love," he'd said. "I'll come back for you," 

"I will, I promise," she replied. She had always admired the brave young man from since she first met him when she was 9, and he 14. They've done so much together...exploring the centuries old palace she lived in, explored the forests and cave systems the planet of Beauty was known for. As she grew older, she came to realize that she was indeed in love with him. She may have been young, but she knew in her heart what she felt for Tevre. It was like nothing she could explain. Every time he was around, she felt she could just be herself and laugh and be free. "Good then, my Anja. I go to protect us all- have faith. I'll be back, and the Dark Kingdom will be defeated. Wait for me." He gathered her in his arms, hugged her close, kissed the top of her head, then turned and bellowed, "Move out!" to the soldiers waiting not too far away.

Three weeks had passed since Tevra had left, but the Dark Kingdom still carried on with their attacks- like now. Anja was terrified. She didn't know what would happen to her if the Dark Kingdom managed to break though the shields that protected her home. But she was even more scared or Tevra's sake. He'd disappeared without a trace. Even though all of his soldiers had been found...well, their bodies had been found at least, Tevra's had not. Anja still held on to the vague hope that he was still alive, and knew she would wait for him forever.

Anja felt the Dark Kingdom hammering on the castle, rattling the weakening magical shields that protected it, trying desperately to get through. Thunder rumbled, lightning struck outside, and with a sickening cracking sound, the shields broke ---

Anja screamed long and loud in terror, sure that at moment, her young life would end--

-------------------------- 

Manhattan

Present Day:

Anna Kendon sat upright in bed, sweat pouring down her forehead. Her cousin Tanya, awakened by her scream, jumped up in surprised from her bed not too far from Anna's and quickly rushed over. Their two dogs, Marco and Diefenbakar, rushed into the large room the two girls shared. "Anna, what's wrong? You were screaming!" Tanya looked at her cousin with alarm and concern. From as long as Tanya had lived with her, Anna was always the one to show her brave side, even in their toughest situations. But she had never done something like this before, and it scared the shorter girl greatly.

"I'm fine, I think," Anna replied slowly, picking up a stuffed animal from her bed and cuddling it tightly. "I just had another nightmare. I don't remember much of it, though..."

"Try, something tells me this could be important," Dief urged. Dief and Marco were the most unusual dogs in the world; they could talk and think like humans. But then, Tanya and Anna were pretty unusual too. They were really Sailor Sirius and Sailor Polaris, two guardians of peace and justice that carried on the legacy started by the original Senshi in Japan.

Anna concentrated and set down her stuffed caramel colored teddy bear. "I remember there was a... a storm... and a great battle going on. I think it was right before my father...during the Silver Millennium...sent me to the Sirius Star System to stay with you... after our forces temporarily held off the attacks of the Meerages and the Dark Kingdom. I remember there was a man...a very handsome man." She thought some more. "That's all I can think of," she finished.

"It's probably nothing," Tanya said reassuringly, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder. At least, she HOPED it was nothing. It had been a little over a year since the two girls had to change into Sailor Senshi and defeated King Meerages. They were now 17 and in 11th grade, juniors in high school by American standards. From since the battle with Meerages, the girls had lived relatively peaceful lives, dreaming of the future and their goals. Tanya was the most glad for it, for all she wanted to do was just be a normal girl...a girl with normal hopes and dreams. Now with the terrible dreams Anna was having, it looked like the time of peace was ending, and her heart sank a little at that thought.

"Yeah... probably," Dief agreed doubtfully, giving Marco a worried glance. "But this is the third one this week."

"I'm probably just nervous about the competition," Anna said. "Let's all go back to sleep, we have school tomorrow."

She and Tanya said goodnight, and Anna shut off her light and layed down in bed. But she didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night...memories of the nightmares still plagued her mind. _What does all this mean?_ the girl thought to herself. With a sigh, she turned over and willed herself to fall asleep. But it was an unpeaceful sleep as images of the nightmare and what she had just learned flashed through her mind over and over again. Would the nightmares ever stop? Does it mean that something terrible was going to happen? By time morning came, Anna still didn't know the answer to those questions, but she hoped she would...soon.

---------------- 

In outer space, a small vessel was heading toward Earth at an incredible speed. It's driver at the controls was a very tall woman with wavy, dark green hair, red eyes, and pale white skin. Determination was set on her beautiful yet cold face as she looked at the coordinates, and noticed Earth was now very close. She nodded and continued on her course. For too long now, Valera's distant relative, King Meerages, had been silent. No more commands came to her as she waited outside this small solar system, and she wanted to know why. According to the measurement of time from the third, small blue and green planet called Earth, it had been over a year since she last heard from him. Then, a signal suddenly erupted from the Earth planet, calling her to it. Something must have happened, she just _knew_ it. After long moments, the small ship approached Earth's atmosphere, and she turned on the stealth mode to hide herself from the humans that may be scanning space.

The green-haired woman had heard about the technologies the Earth people have finally come up with, and she didn't want her presence known just yet. She had work to do at the moment. Things to find out... mostly about King Meerages...and things to plan. The ship turned north about half an hour later, and expertly broke through the limitless sky over the North Pole, where the signal she was following came from. She touched down with no complications and pressed some buttons on her navigating post to open the side door to the ship. Immediately, cold icy wind blasted in, and walking to the opening doorway, Valera flicked her hands and materialized a warm bubble barrier around herself over. As she stepped into the light, her perfect, hour glass figure swayed sassily in her tight fighting, black body suit. Thanks to the magical bubble, Valera never felt any of the biting cold. After walking forward from the ship for a few moments, Valera stopped before a large and deep hole in the icy and snowy ground.

Valera levitated herself up in the air, then slowly descending down into the icy, ravaged depths. Once down, she found a large cave opening, icicles all around. "It was here, that the great Queen Beryl set up her Dark Kingdom?" Valera asked herself, surprised. She shrugged and took out the homing device used to find the machine...or whatever it was...that sent out the signal she had been tracking from space.

She then continued on through the icy maze inside. After what seemed like forever, the black-clad woman finally saw bright light and entered what could be only a large throne room, where Queen Beryl herself once received her Dark Kingdom generals and issued her orders. What once radiated negative energy and teamed with Dark Kingdom monsters and soldiers was now dead and cold, nothing left. Valera turned to her left and saw what remained of the throne Beryl once sat upon.

Valera shook her head, disappointment on her beautiful yet evil face. Then, the device she held in her hand blinked louder, and she pointed it to the far left of the ravaged throne. The device at once signaled that the source of the frequency was found. The green-haired woman passed the throne, then up to the far left. Her eyes narrowed as what she saw was nothing but an icy wall. But...the device couldn't be wrong, it couldn't! Flicking her wrist to burst the warm bubble around her, she then pushed against the wall, and it suddenly gave way a moment later. It was actually a false wall, and inside was a dark small room.

Valera reached into her large utility belt and took out a small flashlight. Light then filled the whole room that was dark for so long, and Valera let out a startled gasp at what she saw. There was a large crystal casing standing in the center, and inside, his eyes and mouth still wide open in a silent scream, was a young, dark-skinned man, looking to be about eighteen to twenty years old. He was tall, about a little over 6 feet, very handsome, and had a muscular body. His chest was bare and he wore dark gray pants. Encased in a small hole at the feet of the crystal casing was the small black orb that sent out the signal. Valera silently walked up and bent down to pick up the orb. Immediately, the top of it slid open, and the holographic image of King Meerages appeared on top of it.

"Valera, I trust that the only person to see this is you," the man's booming voice said. "If you had come to Earth, and found this, then that means that somehow, something had gone wrong in our plans, and I was..." Disgust was evident in the man's voice. "defeated," His icy blue eyes flashed red with anger. "In this room, you will find my most trusted, powerful, and loyal soldier. He is our key to conquering this world and exacting our revenge. I kept him hidden from the other senshi just in case I was defeated. Use him, and use him well. He is our secret weapon. His name is Onyx, and he has been conditioned and brainwashed into _our_ thinking. He has been turned on our side when he was captured during the failed seige of the Polaris Star System during the Silver Millennium."

The holographic image nodded his head. "His strength and loyalty is incomparable now. Even though I may not be there to see our victory, we WILL defeat the Sailor Senshi and those of the White Moon Kingdom once and for all!" The evil man threw back his platinum blonde head and laughed loudly. Then, just as suddenly as it began, the hologram and transmission ended, and King Meerage's image disappeared in a shimmer. Valera was saddened slightly at the thought of losing her King...the one man she allowed herself to secretly love, but when she turned to the man Meerages indicated, hope filled her once more.

"Well, well, aren't _you_ the lucky one!" Valera smiled wickedly. Still holding the orb, she walked up to the crystal casing and laid a hand over the man's crystal covered bare chest. She threw back her head, her green hair falling over her back, and also let out a loud and annoying laugh. She finally stopped laughing after a few moments and shook her head to get her thoughts together. Enough games now, there was work to be done!

She bent down and set the orb into another opening right under the feet of the man that fit the orb perfectly. She touched a button and straightened up while she backed far away. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the small orb began to glow hot red. The glowing got brighter and bigger until it covered the whole crystal casing. Then, the casing began to crack and split apart, and finally, it exploded. The dark-skinned man inside fell forward and slumped on the hard and cold floor as he was freed from his icy prison. Valera was just about to come forward and help him stand up when the man's body suddenly jerked and began to tremble. A second later, he slowly moved onto his hands and knees. With jerky movements, he sat up on his knees, threw his head back, and let out a long and pain-filled scream.

When it ended, he wrapped his arm around himself and looked around as he trembled heavily from the cold. _I...I'm...alive?_ he thought desperately, gladly feeling the cold and the pain, which told him that yes, he was indeed alive.

"Well, hello there!" said Valera huskily. The man snapped his head to the side at the sound of her voice, and gave the woman a long and hard stare.

"Who... Who are you!" he demanded, his eyes narrowing. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Who... am I?" he then asked softly. His name. Why couldn't he remember his name? The woman chuckled and walked ever so slowly up to him. The man, still kneeling, had to look up to Valera's face. Confusion washed all over the man's mind, and try as he might, he couldn't remember anything about how he got to this place or what happened to him. He shivered from the near freezing temperature in the room, and he ragged breaths came out in fogs.

"I'm Valera," the woman said, pointing to herself. She squatted down to eye level with the man and looked deep into his eyes. "And you are Onyx, the best general and agent to the great might of the Dark Kingdom!" When she finished her introduction, the man only looked at her in complete confusion. Valera sighed and straightened up, then took the man's hand in her own. "Come, we have much to plan for," she said with a sly smirk.

Suddenly, a tingling sense of recognition came into Onyx's mind as he looked around once more at his surroundings. The icy wall, the cold temperatures...yes...something was familiar here. But he had no time to think of it as the woman pulled him along to the back of the large throne room. Somehow, Onyx felt as though he couldn't trust this woman, but he shook it off. If what she said was true, then he had no choice but to go along with her until he can figure things out for himself. Still a little confused, he allowed the woman to take her to wherever her destination was. Somehow, in some way, the answers will come to him. But he had no time to figure out when or how as the strange woman immediately began to tell him her plans, the icy winds blowing harshly outside.

--------------- 

To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

hapter 2

Kendon Residence,

Manhattan, New York City:

Breakfast at the Kendon household was usually somewhat strained. This is what Tanya had learned during the time she'd spent living with her cousin Anna, uncle James Kendon, and his new wife Leslie. Anna's mother had died years ago in a tragic car accident, and James had gotten remarried a mere nine month later...much to Anna's displeasure, even at the young age she was.

To say Anna disliked her step-mother was an understatement. But not even the word "hatred" could justify her feelings about her father: Anna flat out detested the man. This was never more obvious than when the family tried to sit down to a normal meal. She had found out only a few years ago that just before the accident that killed her mother, her father was having a secret affair with his secretary...now his wife, and when her mother found out, she immediately started the procedure for getting a divorce. Anna's mother was devestated of course, and Anna knew that could have contributed to her having that accident.

Anna munched her cereal with banana slices cut into it, as did Tanya. James Kendon sipped coffee while reading the paper. Leslie, Anna's step-mother, was eating a doughnut, looking out the window. Her blue eyes seemed almost vacant and detached, as though she wanted to be anywhere else besides in such a tension-filled room. Her long blonde hair hung in waves down to the middle of her back and she crossed her shapely legs nervously. For long moments, no one said anything, and it nearly unnerved Tanya as she munched on her cereal.

Eventually, Mr. Kendon set down the paper and turned to his daughter. "Don't forget, Anna. Today, I'll be picking you up at twelve-thirty-"

"I know!" Anna interrupted, slamming her glass of orange juice down onto the table. Everyone else looked up in shock. "You've picked me up at twelve-thirty every day for the past two weeks! I haven't been to any of my afternoon classes in ages, and I'm in danger of failing the final exam next month because of it!"

"Anna..." Tanya started, hoping to calm down her cousin before she got into another arguement with her father. But she was cut off by the girl as she stared at her father with distaste.

"Not that you'd care. Not as long as I get first place in the competition!" Anna finished, either ignoring or not hearing her cousin's interruption.

"Anna," James said warningly, pausing to see if the angry teen would be quiet while he spoke. He had gone through this many times with his daughter and was used to it by now, but damn it, wouldn't she even give him a chance to finish! He watched as she crossed her arms and glared at him but was silent. "We'll hire you a private tutor after school to make sure you catch up."

"I don't want a tutor!" Anna yelled. "After school is usually the only free time I have because you make me practice all evening! And lately...I haven't even _had_ that free time! Not that you'd care!" She stood up violently to leave the table.

"Sit down," James commanded immediately, narrowing his eyes.

"No!" Anna snarled back.

"Anna Linette Kendon, you will sit down and finish your breakfast!"The tall man got up from his seat, his hand balling in to a fist. He was hoping...oh he was _hoping_ that today could have been a quiet, peaceful breakfast!

"I'm already done," she muttered, turning her back and stalking out of the dining room as her father watched in disbelief. Leslie only hung her blonde head nervously. Anna ran like mad up the stairs to her bedroom and began shoving textbooks into her backpack, all the while complaining to her dog, Diefenbakar.

"He doesn't care about me at all!" She gave her trusty guardian dog a sad look with tears in her eyes. "All he wants is a champion in the family. It doesn't matter that I didn't even _want_ to be a gymnast, _he_ decided it for me!" She finished getting her things together, grabbed a jacket, and scratched Dief's head. The black-furred dog opened his mouth to say something...anything, to sooth and comfort his mistress, but decided against it. Young Anna was filled with alot of anger and tension, and it was up to her to work it out with her father. _I hope it's soon,_ the canine thought, _Very soon._

"See you this evening, Dief," she told him, pulling on her jacket.

"Have a good day," Dief replied. Most people would have been scared to hear a dog talk, but Anna was used to it. She took a deep breath, prepared herself to run past her father if she needed to, and headed towards the door out of their apartment. She made it without interruptions and waited at the elevator for Tanya.

Several moments later, the shorter girl caught up with her, panting hard as she was running to catch up to her. This was where they met in the morning if Anna got mad and left before Tanya did. "I hate him," was all Anna had to say, and Tanya nodded that she understood as they entered the elevator and began the decent to the ground floor. Both girls were silent during the trip to school. Tanya may not have had the turbulant relationship with her father as Anna did, but she understood nonetheless. The smaller girl's father was barely around for her to form a close relationship with as she would have liked. He was always off in some country or the other, being a doctor as well as a missionary to spread Christianity. Sometimes though, Tanya missed him so much, it hurt. She often went to bed crying her heart out, wishing her father was there to hold her. As much as Tanya hoped she grew out of needing her father, she knew she would always need him in some way. On their way to school, Tanya looked at her cousin from the corner of her eye. With all her heart, she wished that Anna would learn to overcome her anger. _But until then, you know I'm here for you,_ Tanya thought hopefully.

-----------

Morning classes passed uneventfully at the old St. Thomas Aquinas Catholic High School. Tanya and Anna only had two of the four morning classes together, then lunch. They met in the cafeteria and ate together in silence, and several minutes before the period ended, Anna had to leave. It was almost twelve-thirty.

"Tell Father Renard I won't be in English class again," she said. "Bye, Tanya. I'll see you tonight." Tanya nodded as both girls walked somberly through the wide halls of the old school, wishing they could just spend more time with each other. Tanya was new and still a little nervous about the school. But both knew that Anna's busy schedule barely gave them enough time to do that, and they could only make the best of the time they _did_ have together.

"Try not to fight with your dad, okay?" The girl gave her cousin a worried look.

"I'll try," Anna promised. Both girls doubted it would work. Anna then grabbed her bag and dashed to her locker before signing out to meet her father in the parking lot.

"You're late," he commented as she climbed into the car.

"Only by two minutes!" Anna said defensively, tossing her bag into the back seat and glaring out the window. The rest of the ride passed in silence until the car stopped in front of the New York City Gym.

"Leslie will pick you up tonight, I have a meeting. Then we'll be going out for dinner, as you will be leaving for Boston tomorrow," her father informed her.

Anna looked at her father nervously. "But Dad, I don't want to-"

"I've also decided that Tanya will go with you. I don't want her to think it's unfair that you got out of school so much and she hasn't."

Anna started to object that she hadn't wanted to miss school..well, at least not to do gymnastics.., but stopped, remembering her promise to Tanya. Besides, even though she was still mad at her father, she was glad Tanya would be coming along. The girls were best friends as well as cousins.

"Fine!" she breathed out. Anna fished around for her backpack when they pulled up to the gymnasium, and her father opened the trunk so she could grab the faded blue duffel bag that held her practice clothes. She made her way to the locker room to change after saying a stiff goodbye to her father, trying to push her anger to the back of her mind.

She was actually looking forward to practice. True, it would be long and hard, as it was the last practice before the competition in Boston. However, practicing also made Anna clear her mind, and she felt refreshed afterwards.

Anna met her instructor and coach, George Mason, and practice began. She began to feel better after a few backflips and cartwheels, and let the morning's argument go. In fact, she began to feel very positive about the upcoming competition, which her coach assured her might very well end up qualifying her for the Olympics. Anna smiled and nodded, her heart skipping in excitement as she thought about tomorrow. "Thanks Coach Mason. I'll definitely do my best tomorrow!"

-----------------

Later that night, both girls prepared for the big travel, Tanya the most. For her first time in America, she wanted to see and experience _everything_! "This is going to be SO exciting!" Tanya said happily as Anna smiled. Anna was more than willing to tell her everything she knew about the city of Boston, having been there a few times already. For hours, the girls didn't talk or even think about anything else but their trip and being normal girls. For now, they didn't want to think about being Sailor Senshi, and being the only people who could save the world from evil along with the original Sailor Senshi of Japan. Everything seemed to be going so well. What mattered to them now was being together, and helping each other through their problems. But the girls had yet to know that there was an evil brewing, awaiting them when they arrived in Boston the next day.

------------

When Tanya and Anna got off the airplane, they were bubbling over with excitement, yet nervousness. Both skimmed the crowd for the new coach who was supposed to be meeting them and making sure they got where they needed to go. They didn't know who it would be, as they only found out when a note was handed to them as the boarded the plane,telling them plans had changed for the person who was supposed to meet them. Tanya looked around her for long moments, confusion on her face, until she gave a shout of excitement. "Anna, look over there!" She tapped her cousin on the shoulder and pointed. There standing alone a few feet away was a man holding up a large sign that said, "ANNA & TANYA" in big, black letters.

The man was tall and well-muscled with smooth, very dark skin. His eyes were deep brown and his hair was cut short. He wore a pair of khakis and a dark blue sweatshirt with the logo of the gymnastics competition on it. "Hi," he greeted as they walked up to him. "My name's Travis Mirange, I'm supposed to be meeting you. Your regular coach...errr...had other plans." He looked the two girls up and down, "So, who's who?"

"I'm Tanya, and this is Anna. She's the one competing," Tanya smiled proudly at the taller girl next to her.

"Great! I understand you two have a pair of dogs waiting for you?" Travis asked.

The girls nodded.

"Well, let's go claim them!"

As they walked, the girls learned through polite conversation that Travis was nineteen years old and a gymnast himself. He'd be competing in the men's competition, but had volunteered to help some of the younger competitors get settled in. He also explained that Anna's coach had run into a family crisis and wouldn't be able to join them, so that left Anna and Tanya without supervision while they were in Boston and him being the one to coach them until further notice.

Although sad that the gymnastics teacher was having family problems, the girls were excited to be on their own. It meant they could tour wherever they wanted to for as long as they wanted.

They picked up their bags and dogs- it had taken some conniving, but both Marco and Dief had been sent with them- and Travis led the way to his car.

All the while before, Anna was in a great mood, but now felt something...strange yet familiar about Travis, almost as if she'd met him before and knew him very well, but couldn't quite grasp when or where. _What's this feeling I'm getting? I'm sure I've never seen him before in my life!_ She turned to look at the man's profile as he was driving the van, her brows nitted together in concentration. Tanya, sitting in the backseat, looked at Anna with concern. She was noticing the look her cousin was giving Travis, but deciding to ask about it later when they finally pulled up to their hotel.

They quickly checked in and made sure all of their things were their things were loaded and taken up to their room as they followed. As Travis turned to leave after everyting was put away, he looked at both girls curiously. _That girl...Anna. What's this feeling I'm getting from her?_ But he shook his head to clear it, deciding it was nothing. "I'll see you girls tomorrow, okay?" He waved, and was gone as the girls looked on curiosity.

The next morning, Tanya excitedly ran over to the large bedroom windows in the hotel apartment they were staying in and looked out with wide eyes. She still couldn't get over the sheer beauty and size of the city of Boston. It was so much bigger and modern that what she was used to in her home country, and all the tall buildings and racing cars made her think of Tokyo, with all the bright lights and skyscrapers. Suddenly, a snow-flake whisked by the window pane, and Tanya smiled. This was her first Winter here in Boston, and she hoped it would be wonderful. She turned to Anna laying down on the bed on her stomach and looking over a book.

"Anna, it finally started to snow! Look outside!" the shorter dark-skinned girl said, excitement in her eyes.

Anna simply nodded her head and mumbled, "Mmmm hmm."

Tanya frowned slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Anna, I said it started SNOWING!"

"Mmm hmmm."

"They said on the news that it was going to turn into a blizzard."

"Mmmm hmmm."

Tanya frowned more. "And then a blazing giant meteor is going to come streaking out of the sky and destroy every living thing on Earth!"

"Mmmm hmm."

Deciding it was enough, Tanya stalked over and leaned over Anna's form to see what had intrigued her so. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance; the book Anna was "reading" was actually upside down. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Tanya took a deep breath and yelled "ANNA!"

The tall girl jumped slightly and turned over to look with surprised eyes at Tanya, who was standing before her, her small feet tapping on the floor and her hands on her hips.

"OH! Sorry Tanya! What were you saying?" said Anna. She put a hand behind her hand and giggled nervously, then tossed the book on the dresser. Tanya sighed and sat down next to her cousin on the bed.

"I was SAYING that it just started snowing outside. I thought maybe we could go walk around in it before we have to go meet our tutor this morning," A worried look came on Tanya's dark face.

"Oh, well, I don't know, I've got a lot on my mind right now," said Anna as she sat up and drew her knees up to her chest. She sighed and ran a dark hand through her thick, dark brown hair.

"Oh no, are you still upset over your dad?" Tanya placed an arm around Anna's shoulder. It pained her alot that her cousin didn't have the relationship she needed and deserved with her father. Thinking about all the arguing and fights she saw in the apartment back in New York made Tanya miss her own father more, but she kept that to herself and hope no one else noticed. She only wished she could be more help to Anna.

"Actually, for once, it's not about him," chuckled Anna as she turned to her cousin. "What do you think about that Travis guy? I mean, does he seem kind of...weird to you?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, a little bit," Tanya tugged nervously on a black strand of hair. "It's like...he's different from everybody else here. I can't explain it, but he gives me the creeps!"

"Yeah, same here." nodded Anna. She shrugged and jumped of the bed. "Well, it's no use just sitting here moping over it. I'm hungry, and I say we go get some more food before our boring lecture in class today." Anna raised her arms over her head and stretched her tall, perfectly shaped body.

"I'm with you! Let me get Marco and Dief, and we're outta here!" grinned Tanya as she jumped off the bed. As soon as the guardian dogs were rounded up, both girls and canines raced out of the apartment. Once again, all thoughts of evil left their minds, and the girls happily walked down the many flights of stairs to the main lobby. Talk of boys, fashion, and the latest movies and music domininated their conversation, happy to be distracted from the strange Travis and anything else unpleasant. But unknown to them, evil was watching them from a pair of glowing eyes, and waiting for its moment to pounce.

------------

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Chapter 3

Anna, Tanya and the dogs stopped in the lobby of the hotel which was housing most of the contestants of the gymnastic competition. "Um, excuse me..." Anna cautiously approached the red haired man sitting behind the front desk. "Could you tell me where we could get something to eat for breakfast?"

The man looked her over, and recognizing her as one of the contestants, nodded his head."Oh, sure thing," He gave her a list of restaurants within walking distances and a cheap map, free to hotel visitors. She and Tanya thanked him shyly and left. It was chilly out in the early morning, and their breath formed clouds in the air. Anna pulled the hood over her head to block the light snow flakes. Beside her, Tanya was doing the same, but she soon got excited over the white flakes falling on her head and nose. She giggled, threw back the hood, and did a twirling dance in a circle while sticking her tongue out. She laughed in delight as the snowflake melted on her tongue. "Guys, try this, it's so cool!" the shorter girl giggled.

Anna slowly shook her head, "Only you would get excited over something simple like that. Baka no!" At Tanya's crestfallen look, Anna laughed and nudged her side. "Come on, you know it's only a joke!" She laughed and winked at her in fun. Tanya smiled and hooked her arm with her cousin.

"Yeah well, it's not everyday I got to see snow where I came from," she giggled. In the ancient country of Libya, the concept of "snow" was quite foreign to the native people there, including Tanya. Oh yes, she had often read books and saw plenty of pictures depicting the strange white stuff that fell from the sky, not to mention hearing about it from the many stories her father told her, but to actually see it, to feel it on the skin and tongue was a pleasure the dark skinned girl relished in. It didn't matter to her that her cousin wasn't as excited over it as she was. She just _loved_ snow now!

"Really? Tell me about it," Anna said, becoming interested about life in such an strange and interesting country. She had visited her mother's native country of Jamaica a few times during Winter when she was very little, and knew how fun it was to go to the beach on Christmas day, but it was still hard to imagine growing up that way. Tanya smiled broadly and began her tale of her life in Libya.

Marco and Dief trotted along with the girls, leaving little doggy footprints in the light dusting of snow that covered the sidewalk and listened contently.

As they left the hotel behind, someone else exited it also. He looked after them closely, gazing so hard that Anna and Tanya felt someone looking at them. However, when they turned around to see who it was, he ducked around a corner. They shrugged it off and continued to walk, returning in their conversation.

Out of site, Travis took a deep breath and walk out of his hiding place after a few moments had passed, making sure they were far ahead. He could no longer see the two girls, but he followed the footprints he was sure belonged to them and their dogs. _Soon,_ the tall man thought to himself, _Soon, I will have you in my power, and there will be nothing you can do about it!_ But somehow, he couldn't shake that feeling he had every time he saw or thought about the taller one. It was almost as though he didn't _want_ to hurt her, like he wanted to...to be actually NICE to her. Travis grunted and shook it off the disturbing thoughts. Well, it didn't matter now. They will be dead very soon, and the Dark Kingdom will prevail once again. Silently he chuckled to himself as he continued to follow them.

------------ 

Tai Cuisine Restaurant:

After finding a seat and ordering what they wanted from the breakfast menu, the girls began to speak about what was really on their minds; the gymnastic competition. For a long while they tried to put it off and think of it as just "nervousness", but now that the day was actually soon upon them, the girls...especially Anna, felt the pressure building up. Soon, their breakfast came and they dug in with relish.

"I'm so nervous!" Anna confessed to Tanya between gulps of her vegetable and scrambled eggs platter. "Tomorrow is the preliminaries. If I don't do well, I won't get to the main competition, and Dad would kill me!" Worry and doubt clouded the taller girl's as she tried to enjoy the food, but suddenly, her heart just wasn't into it much. How would she be able to handle it if she let her father down again? It always seemed like she was a let down to him, no matter how hard she tried.

"Don't worry about it," Tanya smiled. "I've seen you practice, you know your stuff better than anyone else here, I bet. I know you'll do great!" She reached over and gave an affectionate squeeze on her cousin's hand. She can understand how terribly nervous and high strung Anna was. If Tanya could have given her some of her strength, she would have. But deep inside, she knew this was something Anna had to do on her own if she was going to gain more confidence.

"If you say so," Anna commented doubtfully. "Do you think we could do some sightseeing before I'm on tomorrow? I hear that this is a really great city."

"Sounds fun!" Tanya grinned, but their lighthearted conversation was suddenly cut off by a scream. "What was that!" Tanya eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't know! I think it came from near the kitchen. Do you want to check it out?" Anna's stood up and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want to, but we probably should," Tanya said, her eyes saddening and silently hoping it was nothing major. She didn't want to have to become Sailor Sirius again, and knew her cousin didn't want to transform again either. Both girls just wanted to live normal lives, with normal teenaged girl problems...but it looked like it was not meant to be.

Quickly they abandoned their food, and with the dogs following, carefully made their way towards the sound of the screaming, more of which were filling the air. Both girls stood frozen for a moment, seeing the source: a large creature was standing menacingly near the back of the restaurant with unconscious bodies all around it.

It was about seven feet high with gray skin and long, stringy yellow hair. Instead of hands, it had a frying pan on one arm and a large chopping knife on the other. It was wearing what looked roughly like a dirty chef's uniform. A black glow was rising in the frying pan, which got bigger and bigger, and drifted out to the rest of the large dining room. It moved slowly over to nearby patrons as they tried to escape, and after a moment, they passed out. The glow returned to the frying pan, drop off the energy it had collected, and then float off for another victim.

"This doesn't look good," Anna murmured as she and Tanya ducked under a table with Marco and Dief.

The golden furred dog growled and looked at the dark skinned girls with determination. "Hiyaku! HENSHIN YO!"

"This is just great!" Anna whispered to herself. First the competition, now she has to deal with this! After a sigh to say goodbye to a normal life, Anna nodded then called out, "Polaris North Star Power, Make-up!"

Next to her, Tanya yelled, "Sirius Emerald Star Power, Make-up!" There were a few moments of bright light, and when it dissapated, Super Sailor Sirius and Sailor Polaris rolled out from under the table.

"Okay, you!" Polaris called, jumping up to land on a table and pose, pointing at the creature. "Representing the star that has guided humanity since the dawn of time, I'm Sailor Polaris and you will not be tolerated!"

Sailor Sirius followed suit, posing similarly. "As sure as the Star that shines brightest in the Heavens, I am Sailor Sirius and you WILL be vanquished!"

"Gyaarr!" growled the creature, pointing its knife-hand at Sailor Polaris. It let out a maniacal laugh as the knife was released and flew towards the North Star senshi. Another knife immediately replaced it, this one aimed at Sailor Sirius. It fired pass just as Polaris jumped out of the way, flipped neatly in the air, and landing expertly on her feet.

Sirius also managed to jump expertly out of the way, though less gracefully than Polaris's neat flip. She dove from the table, tripped over a chair and fell. The creature jumped over to her with speed that the girls didn't know it possessed and leveled a knife at her. "Take this!" it hissed, about to stab her. Sailor Sirius gasped loudly in fright.

"NO!" Polaris yelled in panic, "Polaris Magnetic Freeze!" The monster was struck dead on, which let Sailor Sirius scramble to her feet. The creature grunted loudly with frustration when it realized it couldn't move. "Take it away, Sirius!" Polaris shouted.

The shorter senshi nodded shakily. "Sirius Kiss of Death...Captivation!" Super Sailor Sirius called, blowing the monster a fatal kiss. It was caught by a crackling ball of electric energy when the power smashed into it, and destroyed in a loud electric explosion.

"Let's get out of here!" Polaris suggested as the two Star Senshi waved to the recovering crowd. As the crowd woke up, they looked at the two senshi in amazement. They had heard about the Sailor Senshi in Japan, but now...they had their own heroes! The two nodded to each other then turned and ran from the restaurant before they were bombarded by the crowd. They called for Marco and Dief to follow them as they ran out, but didn't even notice the figure glaring darkly at their backs, his eyes narrowed in rage.

_So..._ he thought to himself. _This is what I'm up against. I'll have to think of a way to get rid of these annoyances._ With a short growl, the man disappeared, leaving a shimmer in the air after him.

------- 

Rushing back to the hotel room, Anna and Tanya quickly got ready to meet the tutor they were assigned too. They were to wait for the limousine to come and pick them up then carry them to the school building especially assigned for students in the gymnastics competition and their families.

"Listen, girls, if you have a minute, there's something Marco and I have to say," said Dief as he and his golden furred cousin stood before the two dark-skinned girls.

"What is it, Dief?" asked Anna as she picked up her large book bag and sighed. She did have SOME idea of what they were going to say, but she hoped it wasn't so. She didn't want to face another enemy anymore. She didn't want to have the fate of the world rest on her and Tanya's shoulders. She looked over to the smaller girl, and saw on her face that she was thinking the same thing.

"It's just that, well...there's a possibility...no...after what just happened, a FACT, that there IS a new enemy here, and if we're going to find out who they are and what they want, you girls are going to have to keep your eyes open and be _very_ careful," said Marco, looking into the eyes of each girl. He lowered his golden his head for a moment at the crestfallen look on their faces, then looked back up. "Look, I know you all wanted to just lead normal lives, but as long as there is evil out there that wants to destroy all that is good, we _have_ to be strong and keep fighting!"

At those words, Tanya sighed, sat down on the large bed, drew her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs. For a few moments, she was just silent, rocking slightly back and forth as her eyes held a slightly dull look. Concerned, Anna walked over and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay Tanya?" she asked, her voice a little shaky with worry.

After a long few moments, Tanya sniffed softly. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just that...that..." A small sob escaped her lips, and a tear fell down her dark chocolate cheek. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why can't all those evil people or...whatever they were, just leave her alone? Why did they always have to show up and spoil her perfectly normal life? Well, what little she had of it so far. _I just want it all to stop, just for once so I can be normal,"_ Tanya thought sadly to herself. She was quiet for a moment, then looked up into Anna's eyes. "You know, I guess I really shouldn't be so upset. I mean, this is the life of a Sailor Senshi, right? We should have expected this when we accepted our new roles as champions of justice, right?" Tanya gave a short sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, exactly," Anna smiled softly to give Tanya a little reassurance as she sat down next to her on the bed. She gave her cousin a soft hug, then turned to the guardians dogs. "Come to think of it, I wanted to talk to you guys about that guy we met at the airport. I think maybe he should be a suspect. I sense some...I don't know...strange vibes around him whenever he's near."

But just before either dogs could answer, a soft knocking was heard on the door, and a short bellboy walked in. "Excuse me, but your ride is here to pick you up," he said politely.

"Thanks. We'll be down shortly," said Tanya as she got up from the bed and picked back up her book bag. The bell boy nodded and closed the door behind him. The girls grabbed their coats and hats, and after donning them on, headed for the front door.

"Girls, remember what we just talked about. Please be careful," said Marco as the two canines walked up to them. Tanya smiled sadly, bent down, and gave the dog a soft hug.

"We'll be careful, I promise." said Tanya softly. With a final wave, the girls exited the room.

---------------- 

Travis.. as he went by in this human world, walked up the Valera as she sat in her seat in front of the ships instruments and controls, inspecting them. When she felt Travis's presence, she turned the seat around and faced the dark skinned man. "Well?" The tall woman flipped her long green hair behind her.

"There was a little bit of a...problem," Travis began, morphing back into his uniform of the standard Dark Kingdom color of grey with dark purple linings.

"What _problem?_" demanded Valera, standing up to face him. Her eyes briefly flashed red with anger.

"It's the senshi, Valera. They revealed themselves and spoiled my plans of gathering energy," The man thought for a moment, his finger on the side of his chin. "Sailor Sirius and Sailor Polaris. That's what they called themselves."

Valera's eyes flew open. Those names seem so familiar! Where did she hear them from? She turned to the Dark Kingdom general. "Show me," she commanded. With a flicker of his hand, Travis, who's name was now Onyx, brought forth a small silver orb and replayed the whole scene at the restaurant.

When Valera saw the images, her eyes flew open again. "So, these are the ones my sweet King Meerages was destroyed by," she mused. She smiled a sinister smile. "They've made a grave mistake. I swear to my King that I will KILL these fools for what they've done!" Valera threw her head back and laughed loudly, her voice echoing throughout the small ship, then through out the whole icy cave it was nestled in. Plans of destroying them were already flowing through her mind. These fools thought they could destroy the man she secretly loved and get away with it. Well, she would show them! They will pay, and pay _dearly._

Beside her, Onyx looked on, his eyes showing slight confusion. Somehow, he couldn't shake this feeling that this was...not right, that he was not being told something. He wanted to ask Valera why he was feeling these things, why he was so confused, but he wanted to get more information first before giving her any reason to be suspicious of him. More information on these strange..._senshi_ will come with time. With a sigh, Onyx turned and walked away, leaving Valera alone to her unbalanced emotions and thoughts.

To Be Continued. 

---------- 


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Chapter 4

As the night wore on in the city of Boston, all was quiet and serene, and the bright full moon graces a large hotel room with its silvery beams, almost as though sent from Heaven. But alas, it was not to be so for long. Suddenly, Anna quickly sat up in her bed from a disturbing dream, feeling sweat dripping down her dark face. "Oh... God," she whispered, burying her face in her hands. "The faces..." Good Lord, when will those nightmares stop? It was getting too much for her now. She'd been having these dreams for a couple of days now, and it unnerved her like nothing.

A smaller figure rushed to her side a moment later, sitting down beside her on her bed. "Anna, are you okay?" asked Tanya, who had been awoken by Anna's yells. Secretly, she thought there probably wasn't _anyone_ in the hotel who hadn't been awakened by the screams. The bone-chilling terror in Anna's voice had made her shudder. Tanya had been sleeping peacefully herself on the bed next to Anna's, but with the desperation her cousin's eyes and voice, she knew it was seriously and couldn't be mad at her for waking her.

"No..." Anna whispered shakily. "I had another nightmare. It was awful..." Diefenbakar jumped up on to Anna's bed and she gripped him around the neck, hugging him tight. "I think it was of the Silver Millennium."

"Do you remember it?" Dief asked.

Anna thought about it for a moment. "Some of it," She took a few deep breaths and concentrated. "There was a storm or something...and a man was saying goodbye. I don't know how, but I realized that I'd never see him again, ever. I knew that he'd never come back! Or worse..." Tears were trailing from her eyes and she buried her face in Dief's comforting black fur.

After a few minutes sobbing, she was able to continue. "I also remember thinking about a young girl I'd lost...I think she may have been a family member. She was only about twelve years old, I think. She was very close to me...she even looked like me a little, and she'd been killed by...by... I don't know who did it, but I know she was murdered!"

"It's alright, Anna," Tanya said comfortingly as she gave her cousin a soft hug. "They're just dreams."

"I remember their faces..." Anna continued, giving a sad smile to Tanya. "She was such a pretty little girl. And he was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. I don't think it was just a dream, I think I'm remembering something from the past..."

"You might be," Dief said, his voice sounding anxious. "Even I can't recall the entire history of Polaris System, but I remember that it was dark. I remember there were less obvious reasons for why your father from that time wanted to move you to the Sirius System, but I don't actually remember what they were." The black furred dog furrowed his brow as much as he could, frustrated that he couldn't remember more to help his mistress.

"I remember your mother was very sad," Marco added, jumping on the bed next to Tanya. "But no one ever spoke about why." His brows were furrowed together in concentration as he also tried desperately to remember the past of so long ago.

"Maybe you're remembering something that we lost," Dief suggested. "Something so sad you repressed it, in two lifetimes."

"I hope not," Anna said, thinking of how she'd lost her present mother. She couldn't bear to go through that pain again, even if it was something that had happened a thousand years ago. What if she had lost her mother of the past tragically the way she did in the present, without even saying goodbye? She didn't know how she would have handled it.

"Marco, is there some way we could use the mini-comp to look up the people Anna is remembering? She says she can picture their faces," Tanya suggested, hoping that finding out who these people were would ease her cousin's pain. She remembered herself what it was like to lose someone she loved...someone she cared about very much. Someone like her mother of the present. She hoped with all her heart never to go through something like that again.

"Maybe," Marco nodded, "We can try it. Why don't you call it up?"

Once Anna concentrated and called up the mini-comp, the girls sat bed Indian-style on Anna's bed as she typed the physical statistics into a dossiers program on the computer. The girls held their breath when Anna hit enter, and the computer whirred in thought. Moments later, a screen reading "Search Complete, One Match Found." appeared.

Anna looked up the man's description in the results, and she clicked on the link to his profile. With a pounding heart, she read the entire history of the man who haunted her dreams and thoughts. His name was Tevre Illumate, and both girls gasped as they continued to look on the results; next to a full set of stats and his personal history was a picture. Although there were some differences, he was scarily similar to Travis, the man who was supposed to be Anna's trainer. "Maybe that's what we felt around him...the aura that suggests that we knew him from the past." Tanya said as the girls continued to read his profile.

According to what they read, he'd been a captain of the army of Polaris, the ruling planet of the Polaris Star System, and had taken a squad of men to fight in the first war against King Meerages. During that battle, he mysteriously disappeared was presumed to be dead. No one had heard or seen anything him again.

Even more sad, it said he was deeply in love with Lady Anja, daughter of the ruling family of the planet, and that they were planning to get married when she got older. The caption under the picture said the picture had been taken in his formal armor, and the flower he was holding had been a rare wildflower he'd picked up on a journey around the Polaris System. He'd brought it back to give to his love, Lady Anja. When Anna read that, her past memory clicked and she began to cry softly. She remembered him now, more clearly than ever before. She remembered now how much he cared about her, and how much tenderness he showed her when they were alone together. Her heart sank at the sweet memories, knowing she might never feel that way with anyone else again. How she missed him now! It was like a part of her heart was ripped out, gone forever.

Tanya put an arm around her to try and calm the sobbing girl, but it didn't do much good. "Let's go back to bed," she suggested a few minutes later, when Anna had calmed down a bit. "We can look up the girl tomorrow."

"No," Anna whispered. "I need to know, I need to know now."

Tanya nodded, and Anna began to type in her search again. Two matches were found, one of which was the profile on Anja. They ruled that out and chose the second link. This was to a girl named Alexi Poelaryes.

Her picture looked almost exactly like pictures of Anna when she was about twelve years old. They read the stats next to the picture and learned that Alexi had been Anja's only sibling, younger than her by 3 years. Further reading showed that one day a little before Meerage's attacked, the Poelaryes family had been visiting Indem, the smallest of the planets in the Polaris System and the farthest one from the star. They'd suddenly been ambushed by a group of Meerages secret soldiers, and although most of the traveling party and Anja and her parents had escaped, Alexi had been killed.

That was what had lead Honorius- who was at that time a King before he became a noble under Queen Serenity's Kingdom and Allied Systems and became a Duke, and the Polaris System a colony to the Moon Kingdom- to declare war on King Meerages and his forces. There was a note at the end of the history which said that Mercia Poelaryes had been depressed for the rest of her life after the death of her younger daughter, and had tried to shield her other daughter from any possible dangers. The girls and dogs assumed that this was the other reason that Anja had been moved to the Sirius System. Unable to speak after reading the tragedy, Anna could only weep for long moments, mourning for the little sister she loved with all her heart and wishing she could have been reborn with them.

"C'mon, let's get back to our beds and get some more sleep," Tanya said after Anna had finished crying from grief. She also could now remember Alexi, and the memories were driving her crazy. She remembered how sweet the little girl was, even though she never got to know her well.

"Okay," Anna said shakily. Tanya hugged her close, letting her know she'd always be there to help. "It'll be okay, we'll always have each other, no matter what."

"Yeah," Anna agreed, "And we'll never have to fight alone." The girls nodded to each other, confident of the fact that they'll be alright. After saying a few goodnights, they settled back in bed and slept restlessly for the rest of the night, their minds still on what they learned.

---------------------- 

Dawn had barely broken through the Boston skyline when a tall, dark figure suddenly materialized in the large gymnasium of the building where the competition was to be held. Onyx, his eyes full and alert, searched for a place to hide his next warrior, one that would finish those pesky Senshi once and for all. He turned to his right and finally found a large box horse not too far away from him. His lips curled up into a sinister smile and he walked forward towards it.

He then reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a small clay object. It resembled a horse that belonged on a Merry-Go-Round. The man placed the clay object on top of the box horse, and a few seconds later, it began to glow. Immediately after that, the object melted and merged inside of the box horse. The dark-skinned man smiled again and chuckled deep in his throat. "A perfect diverson!" he laughed. He stopped and snapped his fingers loudly. His Dark Kingdom uniform changed, and in its place was a blue and white sweat suit. He had become Travis again. "Well, time to play my part." He sighed and disappeared in a shimmer, leaving the place empty and silent.

----------------------- 

"Tanya! Did you see my hairbrush?" yelled out Anna. She was hopping on one foot and desperately trying to pull on her boot on the other one. There was chaos in the large bedroom earlier as each girl was running around trying to get everything ready for the competition that morning.

"Yeah, but you have to come and get it!" teased Tanya as she peeked out of the bathroom and wiggled Anna's brush between her fingers.

"OHH! Tanya, this is no time for games! I've got to go!" shouted an annoyed Anna, finally getting her boot on and reaching for the other. "I could use a little help here!"

"Alright, alright!" chuckled Tanya as she walked out of the bathroom. She walked over and handed her cousin the brush. "Sorry, but I was just trying to cheer you up. I mean because...you know, after last night..." Her words trailed off.

"I know," said Anna as she walked into the large bathroom with Tanya. Both girls stood in front of the mirror and looked at their reflection. The taller dark-skinned girl reached up and began brushing through her long, brown hair that seemed to shimmer like gold in the light. "It was hard, but luckily, I had you and Marco to go through it with." She stopped brushing, then turned to the smaller girl beside her, looking deep in her eyes. "Thanks... you know, for being there." Anna blushed slightly.

"Hey, it's no problem! Whatever happens, we'll beat it," said Tanya, smiling and giving the girl a soft hug. She backed up and looked at her watch, then gasped. "But we can't beat time! HIYAKU!" Both girls rushed out, then stopped short when they looked into their bedroom. It was a complete mess.

"Errr, I hope they don't mind.." Tanya gulped nervously. Anna rolled her eyes upward and grabbed her hand. "It's their job to make sure it's clean in here, not ours for now! COME ON!" Anna rushed into the bedroom, grabbed their coats and bags, then rushed out. In the living room, Marco and Dief stepped up before both girls.

"Now you girls be careful. This Travis guy is a suspect and under suspicion, so NO letting your guard down," warned Marco as he looked over the girls approvingly. Dief nodded in agreement.

"Sure guys! As soon as any trouble shows up, we'll be sure to take care of it.." Anna was about to say more, but she then looked at her own watch and gasped loudly. She reached over and grabbed her cousin's hand, then rushed out the front door and slammed it shut. Tanya could only yelp in surprise as she was nearly dragged off her feet down the hall by Anna to the limousine that was waiting for them.

------------------- 

"Good morning ladies! I trust your trip here was pleasant," smiled Travis. He slowly walked up to them in front of the large Gymnastics Building in downtown Boston. Immediately, Tanya let out a small, almost inaudible gasp, then stepped slightly back. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths of the cold morning air. _Relax,_ she told herself. _They only said he was a suspect!_ She opened her eyes and looked shyly at the tall dark-skinned man. _But I can't help but feel such...evil from him!_ She turned to Anna and noticed with relief that she was feeling the same way.

"Y-yes it was Sir... errr, Travis!" said Anna, forcing herself to smile. She squeezed the handles to her duffel bag tighter, hoping no one heard the loud thumping of her heart in response to this man's vibes. She sighed softly to calm herself.

"Very good," Travis said, nodding his head. "Then I guess you girls better head inside where it's warmer." He looked intensly at Anna. "I'll be seeing you in a while."

"Right, of course!" said Anna, laughing nervously with her hand behind her head. She reached over and pulled on Tanya's arm. "Come on Tanya, let's get inside!" Tanya was still staring at the man intently. Anna rolled her eyes and grabbing the crook of her cousin's elbow, finally dragging her out of the cold and into the large building.

Travis looked at them curiously as he watched them go. "Very strange," he whispered to himself. "I feel like I should know her, somehow." A picture of Anna's face entered his mind once more, then faded. "But why?" He sighed after a moment and shook his head. It didn't matter. There was work to be done now. He smiled evilly, then turned and entered the building after the girls.

Once inside, the girls went their separate ways; Anna to the locker room to change, and Tanya to the audience benches along with the families of the rest of the participants. The smaller girl sat down next to a very large family that belonged to one of the competing girls, and she watched them smiled and laugh with one another. Her heart sank when she realized that she was the only one for Anna right now. _Oh Uncle James, why didn't you come? You promised!_ Tanya thought sadly to herself. Knowing that Anna's father barely made it to any of her competitions hurt her as much as much as she knew it did Anna, but Tanya didn't push those feelings down as Anna did. Anna's father _should_ be here, and Tanya silently vowed to speak her mind about it as soon as she saw him.

Soon, the first rounds of the Gymnastics Competition began. The contestants of this round were beginners, tumbling and flipping nervously and with stiff bodies on the large floor mats laid out for them. It was very close, but a young girl from Texas, her blues eyes more nervous than the rest won by a 9.7778.

A few moments after that, it was Anna's group's turn; the advanced level. A few girls went up first, and they were very good, tumbling and jumping and twisting in ways Tanya didn't know was possible. The audience stood up and clapped loudly for all of them, yelling encouragements. Tanya gulped nervously. "Come on Anna, I know you can do it!" she said softly, crossing her fingers.

"Next up, Anna Kendon, representing New York City!" came a booming voice from the speakers. There was a loud applause, and Anna, wearing her lucky pink leotard, walked up onto the floor to begin her performance. Suddenly, the lights all went dim, and people began to scream. There was a bright flash from the large box horse that was not too far from the floor mats, and the lights came back on a moment later. The box horse suddenly rose up to mid-air, hovered for a second, then began to transform. Horse legs grew out as well as a tail and ears, and when it was done, it looked like an evil version of a Merry-Go-Round horse. It roared loudly and reared up on its two hind legs

Anna stared at the monster in shock for a moment, not knowing what to do. She knew she ought to transform, but she was standing in plain sight of everyone who was watching the competition. As the evil horse dropped back on to its four legs, it turned to glare at her. A puff of breath escaped its nostrils, and black smoke curled out of them. The black smoke turned bigger and bigger, and when it was large enough, it travled to the audience and competitors who was looking on in complete shock. Anna shook herself out of her stupor long enough to drop to the ground and cover her mouth. Soon, everyone fell unconscious as their energy was drained out of them and into the black smoke. The black smoke them floated over to the horse and absored back into him, making him stronger than ever.

_Great, we've got an evil reject horse from an amusement park, and it breaths smoke..._ Anna thought as she got up and bolted away from the horse to the wall of the large competition arena. The horse pawed the ground and charged after her, flames curling from its mouth.

She was soon caught in a corner, unable to transform and about to be toasted, when she finally heard a voice shout out, "Hey, stop right there Mr. Ed!" A lone figure jumped down from the air in front of the creature. She pointed an accusing finger at the monster, "How dare you interrupt a day of friendly competition! You have no right here! As sure as the Star that shines brightest in the Heavens, I am Sailor Sirius, and you WILL be vanquished!"

The horse turned to her as Super Sailor Sirius posed dramatically. The creature suddenly charged her, and she gulped in fear, thinking she got in way over her head. _GAAH! What the hell was I thinking?_ Sirius desperately thought to herself as she sweatdropped. She sprinted away from the monster as Anna slipped unnoticed out of her corner and into a hallway to transform. "I can't let her have ALL the fun!" Anna chuckled to herself. "North Star Polaris Power! Make up!" The familiar bright light surrounded her lithe body as the transformed.

When she returned to the room, Sailor Sirius was still running, already looking tired. Polaris could see that she needed to catch her breath and have just a second to dust the monster, but it was keeping her too busy. _Let's see if I can do something about that!_ she thought.

"Yeehah!" Polaris yelled loudly, running and going in to a series of well practiced gymnastic backward flips. With a final expert leap, the Star Senshi sprang into the saddle of the surprised horse. The thing bucked and jumped, trying to shake her off, but she clutched the creature's mane tightly.

The horse dropped to the ground then, and rolled over on to its back. Sailor Polaris managed to jump off just in time before it could crush her beneath itself. Its next move was to shoot flames at her, but it was quickly met by her call of "Polaris Magnetic Freeze!" Both the flames and the horse froze in place.

"Take it away, Cuz!" Polaris said, indicating the motionless horse.

"Sirius... Kiss of Death... Captivation!" Sailor Sirius yelled, blowing the horse a fatal kiss. Moments later, it was dusted. Immediately all the energy that it had gathered and fed off of was freed and slowly drifted back to the audience and everyone else. Within seconds, the people slowly moaned and began opening their eyes.

"Let's get out of here-" she suggested, but was cut off.

Onyx, looking very annoyed, suddenly appeared above them in a shimmer of air, his eyes flashing red with anger. Both girls were frozen in shock and surprise. "So, little Sailor Senshi. We meet at last. I see you dealt with my Merry-Go-Round horse. But I assure you, I will be harder to deal with."

"Who are you!" yelled Super Sailor Sirius. "Why are you attacking us!"

"I am called Onyx, and that is all you need to know for now." He smirked at Sailor Sirius, then turned his gaze Sailor Polaris. _You...you look familiar,_ he thought, but said nothing.

"Y- You!" Polaris gasped, her face gone pale and scared. _Travis DID look a lot like Tevre,_ she thought. But this man... Onyx...looks exactly like the Tevre of the past! Now there was no doubt about his true identity.

"And who am I, little senshi?" laughed Onyx after they stared at each other for a moment. He stopped laughing and fixed them with a hard stare. "But I warn you, soon you WILL be defeated and bow before my power, this I promise you!" He laughed harshly once more before disappearing. More and more people were beginning to awake and look at the two curiously.

The taller girl's eyes blinked a few times in confusion, "T-Tevre," she stammered. Sailor Sirius walked to her and put a comforting hand around her shoulder.

"Come on Polaris, it's time to leave now," Sirius gave a sad sigh, feeling the same way as Polaris did, and lead her from the room before anyone can question them. In the distance, police sirens finally sounded.

-------------- 

To Be Continued. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Chapter 5

Sitting at her desk and biting the eraser end of her pencil, Tanya could barely concentrate on the long and difficult math work on the chalkboard the tutor gave her and the rest of the group of students to do. She sighed in frustration and looked to her right. It was apparent that Anna was having as much trouble as she was. _Well, at least it's not as bad as another attack by our newly appointed enemy._ she thought. It had been several days since that attack by the newfound enemy. Tanya knitted her brow together as she tried to remember his name. Onyx..yeah, that's what it was. Both girls knew there was a strong possibility that this dangerous man could indeed be Travis, and with strict warning and instructions from Marco and Dief, they kept their eyes and ears open and watched for any more trouble. Tanya sighed again and looked back down at her assignment. She sincerely hoped that he wasn't an enemy. Travis was kind of cute, actually. Almost TOO cute to be an enemy. There's no way such a handsome man could be so evil!

A tiny giggle escaped from Tanya's lips as she thought about that, and Anna turned to look at her in annoyance. The smaller girl quickly cleared her throat and immediately went back to her problem. A few minutes later, the tall blonde haired tutor, Mrs. Grayson, stepped in front of the classroom. "Alright class, that will be all for today," the middel aged woman said. "Remember to study for the math test next week. See you tomorrow." The group groaned low in their throats at the statement about a test, then rose and gathered their belongings. Tanya and Anna quickly donned their thick coats and scarves and headed outside. When they were safely out of earshot, Anna crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at her cousin.

"What was that giggling fest all about Tanya? Everyone must have thought you've gone wacko or something!" The taller girl tried hard to help her cousin to fit in this new country and its customs, but she couldn't do anything about it if people thought she was a flake, giggling about nothing.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," Tanya said, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "I was thinking about...you know, about our new enemy and the last battle we had."

"Well, I hardly consider those funny. We have a major crisis on our hands!" Anna rolled her eyes, trying to sound strict, but worry still showed on her face.

"I know, I know!" Tanya waved a hand in front of her to show she serious too. "What I meant was...I mean, do you really think that Travis could be...you know, one of the enemies? I mean, the way you looked at Onyx, it was like you saw a ghost from the past or something. Plus Travis, he looks so much like Onyx. Could it actually be him? Those two look so much alike!"

For a few moments Anna was quiet as she pondered those words. True, she was very shaken when she saw the enemy Onyx for the first time. It was if a memory was trying to resurface, but she somehow couldn't place a finger on it. Why did this have to be so hard? What was it about Onyx and that weird Travis that was so familiar?

She sighed and turned to her shorter cousin. "I don't know Tanya. But until we find the answers, we just have to be careful, like Marco and Dief said."

Tanya nodded, and as they turned the corner to reach the block where their hotel was at, a figure ran up behind them, waving her arms frantically. "Anna! Hey Anna, wait up!" A medium sized, blonde haired girl ran up besides them, breathing hard. When the two stopped, she stopped along side them and panted with her hands on her knees for a moment to catch her breath, then looked up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Jenna," Her blue eyes sparkled in the Winter sun. The girls then recognized her as one of the students from tutoring class. "I was in the competition before you Anna. I was the one from Texas?"

"Oh right! Nice to meet you." Anna nodded and turned to the girl beside her. "This is my cousin Tanya," The taller girl smiled as Jenna nodded hello to Tanya.

"Listen, I was wondering if I can walk home with you two. The hotel I'm staying in isn't too far from yours. Is that alright? I...I'm kind of new here too, and I get lost easily." She looked at them with worried eyes.

"Sure, company is always welcome!" smiled Tanya. The three girls chuckled at one another then walked off down the busy streets.

"So, did you guys hear about our own new Sailor Senshi here in Boston, and how they whooped that creature's butt back at the competition?" asked Jenna, her eyes now wide with excitement.

Tanya and Anna looked at one another for a moment, smiled, then turned back to the girl beside them. "Oh sure, we've heard something about that..." said Anna, giving a sly, lopsided grin. _If you only knew half the story,_ she thought to herself. She and Tanya then listened with amusement as Jenna excitedly told them how Sailors Polaris and Sirius saved the day.

------------------- 

Onyx sat down in his chair in front of the ships controls, rubbing his chin with his hand and concentration etched on his face. For the life of him, he could not remember where he came from, or why that Sailor Polaris intrigued him so. It was a mystery that haunted him to no end. Oh he fully well knew the story Valera told him...that he was the Dark Kingdom's greatest warrior and he was destined to destroy the Sailor Senshi. But somehow, he felt that she was leaving out something...something very important, and it had to do with Sailor Polaris. What, he didn't know, but he wanted with all his heart to find out.

At that moment, the doors at the back opened wide and Valera walked in, annoyance in her eyes. "You failed again, didn't you?"

Onyx decided to ignore that comment and turned to the green-haired woman. "Why was I awakened?" he demanded, "Where did I come from?"

For few seconds, Valera was quiet, wondering how much she should tell him. She then decided she didn't have to answer any of his questions as she narrowed her eyes and walked to stand in front of Onyx. "That's not important. What's important is for you to find more energy, and destroy those pesky Sailor Senshi, not daydreaming. Our goal is to finish what King Meerages as well as Queen Beryl herself started!"

Fury flashed in Onyx's eyes, but he calmly stood up to his full height of six feet two and looked down on her. "Fine. I've found a new target, and I will make sure they are destroyed this time." he whispered, his voice tight with trying to control his rage at the woman. "But I will find my answers, very soon." With a flick of his wrist, the tall, dark skinned man disappeared.

"We'll see about that," smirked Valera, her eyes flashing bright and her pale skin gleaming in the lights. The man was getting to be a nuisance. Well, if he posed too much of a problem in the future, then Valera would have no choice but to eliminate him, even if he is supposed to be one of the best warriors. Her eyes shined brightly once again as she gave a bone chilling laugh.

--------------------- 

"Anna, Tanya, wait up!" another voice called behind them. The three girls turned to see Travis appear from around a corner, jogging to catch up to them. "Hey, mind if I walk with you? Safety in numbers and all that." He grinned when he caught up to them. He turn to Jenna. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name in the competition."

"Jenna," the girl said, offering her hand for him to shake.

Travis carefully palmed a small device in his hand. _This girl has a lot of energy that she puts towards her gymnastics career. I'll bet it's enough to satisfy Valera while I find out who I am!_ He reached out to shake the offered hand, and subtly pricked her palm with the tiny machine.

"Ow!" Jenna gasped, pulling her hand away and looking up at him in outrage. "What was that?"

He shrugged innocently as she looked at her now bleeding palm. "It's nothing big," he said. "I just needed... a little energy!" As he spoke, Travis began to change little by little while Tanya and Anna looked on in shock, unable to move. His hair became darker, his frame widened and became more muscular. His eyes darkened and gained a look of hate: he'd become Onyx.

"I mixed a little potion in with your blood," he snarled. "It won't hurt a bit, it'll just make you change a little. And when you're done, you'll gather energy for me. Then I'll have yours, too." The man laughed loudly, evil dripping from his voice.

Jenna shrieked, dropped to the ground, and began to writhe in pain. A change suddenly came over her. She suddenly grew another foot taller and her skin turned to a glassy blue color. Her clothes ripped and tore as wings grew from her back; her shoes gave out when monstrous claws came ripping through them. Her hands had transformed into claws too, and salivating fangs sprang from her mouth. The few people that braved the cold weather outside in the streets and sidewalks screamed and ran in terror while the girl was transforming, leaving the area deserted.

Moments later, she stood and launched herself upwards into the air. "Jenna! No!" Tanya shrieked. She turned to the man standing before them, her eyes narrowed and full of anger. How dare he do this to that innocent girl! His problem was with them, not anyone else! "How could you? She didn't do anything to you! We won't let you get away with this!"

"What are you going to do, huh?" Onyx taunted. Now this was getting fun! Even though it felt wrong deep in his black heart, he was glad he would be able to get them out of the way and gather energy. Then Valera would leave him alone and he could answer all his questions.

Tanya glanced over at her cousin, who was staring at the villain as if hypnotized. "We'll stop you!" She looked at the taller girl again, "Won't we, Anna? Anna!" She elbowed her cousin in the ribs and Anna snapped out of the trance that the sight of her long lost, and now seemingly evil, beloved had over her.

"Huh? Oh! Right!" The girls looked around to make sure there was no one watching them, and seeing the side-walk deserted, threw their hands in the air.

"Polaris North Star Power! Make-up!"

"Sirius Emerald Star Power! Make-up!"

The two girls transformed in a brilliant show of lights, then posed. "I'm the guardian of the brightest star in the Heavens, Sailor Sirius! In the name of Sirius, I will eliminate you!" Sirius proclaimed.

Onyx rolled his eyes, but gaped when Polaris said calmly, "I'm Sailor Polaris. You should know me, but I don't think you do any more...Tevre." She paused, then pointed an accusing finger at him. "But you're not my Tevre anymore, so prepare to be beaten by the pretty soldier Sailor Polaris!"

_Tevre... Polaris... _The names rolled around in Onyx's mind quickly, and an image of Sailor Polaris came to him. Not her in her fuku, but rather dressed as a Lady, holding a white flower, and him making a promise to her. What kind of promise, he didn't know, nor did he know why he was making it to her, but it was like he was watching an old movie..and old movie starring him, doing things that seemed so familiar.

Onyx blinked, blocking out the images. There were more important things to do than daydream. "It doesn't matter who you are. I'll defeat you yet!" He looked up at the monster...formerly Jenna, winging overhead, then pointed to the two dark skinned Senshi. "Take care of these two, and bring me their energy!" he commanded it.

He then bowed towards the girls. "It was nice seeing you again, ladies. It'll be nicer seeing you as corpses." He laughed evilly and disappeared in a flash of shimmering white light.

Sirius stomped her foot in anger and frustration. "Hey! Come back here!" she yelled, but was cut off from saying anymore by Jenna dive bombing them.

Both girls managed to duck in time, but only just. They rolled a few feet away, then sprang to their feet. "What do we do?" Super Sailor Sirius asked as Jenna prepared to dive at them again. "We can't dust her, because that's Jenna under there!" The Sirius Senshi knew that she couldn't do that girl any harm, no matter her form now. She had such promise, such a bright future that Sirius could feel. There must be a way to save her!

"I think for now we...RUN!" Polaris urged, grabbing Sirius's arm and taking off down the road with the flying monster in hot pursuit. "I wish Sailor Moon was here. She could deal with this!" she huffed.

The girls ran passed astonished crowds, who had come to see what all the commotion was about, until they were out of breath. They were finally forced to come to a panting halt on a large city block. Polaris smacked her head with one palm as the monster began circling over them like a vulture. "Duh..." she muttered. She raised her hand, pointing up to the monster, and called "Polaris Magnetic... Freeze!"

The beam of pink and yellow energy caught the flying monster, and it crashed to the ground in a loud crackling sound. The crowds all screamed and ran away at the site, scared beyond belief. Both Sailors winced in sympathy, knowing it would hurt when Jenna got back to normal..._if_ she got back to normal that is. _Oh God, I hope she'll be alright!_ Polaris thought.

"Now what?" Sirius asked. "There has to be something we can do for her." The girl's eyes began to moisten slightly, wanting to help her so bad.

"I know. I feel so helpless, seeing a friend like this," Polaris's eyes also moistened. _I've felt so helpless a lot lately. Finding out about Tevre and Alexi and not being able to do anything about them._ she thought, _Onyx attacking and wrecking my chance to be normal...I think Onyx... Travis...is really Tevre from the way he looks at me. But he can't remember... He's so evil now. What can I do? Oh what can I do?_

A small sob escaped the taller girl's throat as the thoughts nearly overwhelmed her. _And all I can do is watch my friend get hurt. I wish I could save her..._ Polaris stared downwards in hopelessness. _I wish I could have saved them. Saved Tevre and Alexi!_ She whispered the names out load, "Tevre... Alexi... Tevre..." All of a sudden, her heart began to beat faster and faster with her emotions, and her breaths came in deep and fast as well.

"Polaris, are you okay?" Sirius asked in concern. Polaris looked up to say she was, but a tear was making its way down her face. It dropped off her chin, and not knowing why, Polaris reached out both hands and caught it.

She gasped as she felt something else form inside her hand, and she opened them. Resting on the palm, where nothing but a wet spot should have been, was the Polaris Sapphire Star Stone!

"Oh my gosh! The Polaris Sapphire Star Stone! Why did that appear?" gasped Sirius as it began to glow with a soft blue light. The light brightened and enveloped Polaris, who felt a little numb. The numbness suddenly started to slowly fade, and Polaris suddenly felt power...power that raced through her heart and veins like hot fire. But instead of burning her, it comforted her, making her feel like she could do _anything_, including save those she loved and cared about.

Then, she felt herself call from out of the light, "Polaris Sapphire Star Power! Make-Up!" The numbness completely faded away to a familiar feeling of transforming, but she knew she was already transformed. She then could feel the crystal meld in to the bow on her chest.

When the light faded, both girls gasped in shock. Anna's fuku had changed, and it now resembled Tanya's: it was the fuku of a Super Sailor Senshi, but in her colors of pink, yellow, and white.

"You're Super Sailor Polaris now!" Sirius whispered in awe. She looked up into her cousin's eyes, her own shining with proudness and excitement. Now she was just as powerful as her, and they could weld new powers to save others...just like the Sailor Senshi in Japan! "How did that happen?"

"I don't know..." Polaris answered. "I was just so sad, and then the crystal was there, and then..." She shrugged, looking down to admire her new outfit. But as she looked down, she noticed the blue monster beginning to stir.

"You'd better freeze it again, until we can figure out what to do," Sirius said, going into a fighting stance.

Polaris nodded and tried to call out the familiar phrase to freeze the once human creture, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, she found herself yelling, "Polaris Sapphire Soul... Purity!"

She clasped her arms together in front of her bow, and the Polaris Sapphire Star Stone snapped off and hovered in front of them, glowing. As she raised her hands to above her head, the glow grew brighter, and a beam of pink light shot towards monster that was Jenna. The figure screamed loudly as she was enveloped by it's healing beams.

The light was bright, but not enough to hurt the two senshi's eyes. There a series of soft flashes as the creature was being purified from the poison. The girls' eyes widened when the "attack" was done, and it left Jenna in her normal form. The girl sighed loudly and slumped to the ground in a heap.

"Polaris, you did it!" Sirius exclaimed as the girls hugged in celebration.

A moment later, the now semi-nude girl began to stir and get up, shivering in the cold. "What... happened?" Jenna stuttered. "Where am I?"

"You're safe now, Jen- Miss," Polaris said, catching herself just in time. The girls winked and shot identical victory-signs to her before taking off and disappearing behind a corner to detransform and come back to make sure she was really all right.

"Wait until Marco and Dief hear about this!" Tanya grinned after Jenna...still slightly dazed, had been returned safely to her hotel and they were walking around the cold streets.

Anna nodded happily, for the first time feeling hopeful. _I still miss Tevre, but for right now, I'm happy I still have Tanya,_ she thought. _And now, I'll have the power to save people...maybe even to save Tevre one day if he'll let me._

"Come on Anna, let's go home," Tanya reached up and laid a hand on her cousin's shoulder. The taller girl smiled, and both headed back to their apartment, eager to fill their canine companions in on what just happened.

------------------ 

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Chapter 6

Close to the midnight hour that night, Tanya calmly walked out of the bathroom she was just finished using and slowly walked towards the large bedroom she shared with her cousin. As she stood before the bedroom door, she thought she heard some soft sniffles and sobs from inside. She then knew that Anna had woken up since she had left the bedroom. She knocked softly on the bedroom door and stood waiting for an answer; she was met with a disturbing silence. From since last week, after Travis's disturbing transformation into their enemy Onyx, Anna had been very withdrawn and quiet, barely saying anything at the dinner table to her father and stepmother. 

They had recently returned to New York after leaving Boston a few days after their first battle with Onyx, and Anna's father decided to at least share dinner together with them on their first night back home. For the whole time at the dinner table earlier that evening, the air as so filled with tension, one could have cut it with a knife. Tanya was glad when it was finally over. She had always hated when Anna and her father didn't see eye to eye, but both of them giving the silent treatment to each other was much worse. At least when they argued, they talked! The shorter dark skinned girl hoped with all her heart she would find out what was troubling her cousin so. After a moment when no answer came, Tanya took a deep, calming breath and pushed open the door. The room was nearly pitch black in the late hour, and Anna's tall from showed under the light blankets on her bed.

"Anna, are you okay?" Tanya asked nervously. The only reply was Anna sniffing sadly and turning her body to face away from the door. Tanya's eyes misted slightly at the sad scene, and she moved forward to sit on the edge of Anna's large bed next to her.

"Anna, I know this has been very hard on you, but you've got to get over your slump if we're _ever_ going to find the truth about... about ...Tevre.."

"No! No, that's not Tevre! It can't be!" cried Anna, sitting up quickly and cutting Tanya off. "If... if it is, then something must have happened to him...something to make him evil, I just know it!" Suddenly, a lumped formed in Anna's throat, and unable to say anymore, she rushed into Tanya's arms and cried sadly. Memories of Tevre's warm and loving embrace long ago made her heart ache for those times long lost. To her, it was almost like yesterday. She could almost see herself in the past being comforted by the strong and brave warrior that protected her family and home. Oh, what she would give just to be in his safe arms again, at least one more time!

"Shhh, don't worry Anna, I'm sure something like that happened too. He would never really do such things on his own," Tanya said softly, stroking her cousin's hair to comfort her. In her heart, Tanya knew that must be the only explanation. From what she knew by the information that Marco and Dief helped them look up, the past Tevre had cared deeply about the former Lady of Polaris, and Tanya just couldn't believe that the handsome young man would want to hurt her. Tanya's eyes narrowed, and leaning her cousin softly off her, she looked her in the eyes. "But I know if we stick together and find out what really happened, we'll be able to bring him back to us, I promise!" Tanya winked mischievously to cheer up Anna.

The taller girl smiled gently and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thanks Ti. You always manage to somehow make me smile through a crisis."

"Yep, and that's why you love me so much!" said Tanya, pointing her finger at her and winking playfully again. "Just what would you do without me?"

"Oh PLEASE!" chuckled Anna, playfully pushing Tanya away with a light punch on her shoulder.

But a serious look came over Tanya's dark face then as she once more looked deep into Anna's eyes. "I mean it Anna. I'll always be there for you. Whatever pain you feel, I feel, and I'll do my best to protect you. We'll always be together, forever." She reached over and took Anna's hand in her own and intertwined their fingers, signifying she meant every word she said from the bottom of her heart.

For a few moments, Anna just stared at her cousin, her eyes full of tears and gratitude. She nodded and smiled in appreciation, feeling more loved than she had in a long time.

Just then, when Anna was about to say something, the door opened a little more and Marco and Dief softly padded in.

"Is everything alright now?" Dief asked, going over to Anna and sniffing her hand gently.

"Yes my friend, everything's fine," replied Anna, smiling at her trusted mentor and stroking his black fur. "Thank you all so much for being there for me. This is all so...confusing. First about Alexi, now...Tevre.." Her green eyes misted once again.

"It'll be fine, Anna. We've managed through Meerage's evil, and we can definitely go through this," nodded Marco, standing along side Tanya. "Now, I think you'll all agree with me when I say we need some much needed rest if we're to be ready to fight our enemies if they attack again."

Everyone nodded, and after another short hug to Anna, Tanya slipped back into her bed next to Anna's. Soon, Tanya and Anna went into a troubling and restless sleep, dreams of Tevre and Alexi going through their minds.

-------------------------- 

"Are you a fool?" asked Valera, glaring at Onyx as he stood before her in the space ship in the North Pole. "How could you have transformed before them? Now our cover is blown, and we'll never be able to get the upper hand!" The woman's voice blasted angrily over the whole bridge of the ship.

"If you would just calm down, you would know that there was a reason I did that!" screamed back Onyx. At the boom and deep annoyance in the big man's voice, Valera backed down and simply stared at him. "Now, even though I have many questions, I choose to set them aside until a later date, but I WILL have them answered!" Onyx started. Valera was about to say something, but the man cut her off. "It seems that somehow, this...Sailor Polaris, remembers me from somewhere. I transformed because I want to use her weakness for me as an advantage. If I'm going to fight the Sailor Senshi, I'm going to fight with them no secrets, no pretense. I sense confusion in Polaris...as well as sadness, which could be very useful to me, understand?" He looked into the Valera's eyes for some hint that the annoying woman did indeed follow what he was trying to do.

"I don't like it," snarled Valera, her eyes narrowing. "But I will let you use this... "plan" of yours. And just to make sure it goes right, I'll going along with you. No discussion, no negotiations." Valera managed to smirk at the tall dark skinned man.

"Fine," Onyx snarled back, "Just remember to stay out of my way...

"And you remember that _I _am in charge of this mission, got thata?" interrupted Valera, her voice like a hiss of a snake.

The two glared at each other for a few seconds, then with a snapped of their fingers, disappeared in a shimmer of air.

----------------- 

A two days later:

"Hey, guess what, Anna!" Mr. Kendon said enthusiastically as Anna and Tanya came home from school that evening.

"What?" Anna asked, pulling off her book bag and setting it on the floor living room floor. Tanya did the same beside her, hoping that this would be good news...something that Anna would be as happy about as her father seemed to be. Although Anna had been a lot better since her talk with Tanya a couple days before, Tanya could tell she was still a little depressed.

"It seems that whatever danger there was in Boston has subdued," James said, "So that means the gymnastics tournament is back on. And what's better- they've decided to hold the next few rounds here in New York so they can do renovations at the place in Boston, which means..." Mr. Kendon paused to build up the significance, "It means I'll be able to see you perform!" The tall man smiled proudly.

Everyone waited with baited breath to see how Anna would react. She stood quietly for a moment, then whispered, "That's great dad. But...I don't think I want to keep in the tournament."

Tanya gasped in shock as Mr. Kendon's face got a very angry look after he realized what Anna had said. _Oh no! Oh please, don't let them argue AGAIN!_ Tanya thought desperately. It was getting so much better, and now it'll just fall apart again. Tanya sighed softly and bowed her head in defeat as she saw her uncle just get madder and madder.

"What do you MEAN you don't want to KEEP IN THE TOURNAMENT!" he yelled. He was so sure Anna would be excited, so happy that she would finish her tournament. Now she was saying she didn't want to. James couldn't help be feel as though he was betrayed as well as underappreciated.

"It's just...lately I haven't felt very good. It's so much work, and I got so...uh... scared in Boston, I think I need a break." Anna lowered her head sadly. She didn't want to disappoint her father, but she knew she just couldn't go through with it. Not with all that things going on with her life. Especially not since she found out about that Tevre...or that Onyx man.

"Anna Lynette Kendon, you are FINISHING that competition!" The big man balled his hands into fists, trying hard to control his anger against his daughter.

The taller girl looked up at her father in an almost pleading way, "No! I'm-"

"Anna?" Tanya interrupted. "I think...I think you should finish it." The smaller girl hated to see her cousin and uncle fight, and she did everything she could to put some peace between them. It hurt Tanya sometimes that Anna was not as close to her father as she was to her own. She was often the one to calm things down between the two, and even _that_ hurt her. Every conversation was like walking on egg shells, so to speak, when it came to those two.

Now it was Anna's turn to be shocked, although her father looked pleased at Tanya's statement. "You do? But...you KNOW what happened in Boston! I don't know if I can, if..."

"Please Anna, let's talk, okay?" Tanya asked with a helpful smile. Anna gave in and nodded, thinking of all the times her cousin had helped her. She knew Tanya would only tell her to continue if she had a good reason. The girls headed to their room under Jame's watchful eyes and sat down on Anna's bed.

"Okay, what's up?" Anna asked after taking a minute to calm down. Dief and Marco also entered the room and sat down listening calmly.

"It's just... I think I have a plan on how to deal with Onyx, but we need to find him. I'm sure he'll come to the gymnastics competition, so..." She shrugged. "Besides, even if he doesn't, I bet you'd feel a lot better if you won another gymnastics competition, and I _KNOW_ you can win this one!"

Anna smiled, encouraged by her cousin's confidence. "Okay, Ti, what's the plan?"

"Well, you have that new power, right? It says it can purify a soul. So, if we can lure Tevre out in the open, you can...well...use it on him. We both think that something must have happened to him to turn him evil, so maybe that can cure it."

"Hey, that sounds very good!" said Marco, his eyes lighting up. "See, I told you if you took your duties seriously, the solutions to your problems will come to you!" Besides him, Dief nodded in agreement with the golden-furred dog.

Anna gave her cousin a strange look. "That's the whole plan?" she asked skeptically.

Tanya sweat dropped and nodded. "Umm...yeah. It...just came to me."

For a moment or two Anna just stared at Tanya. Then, with no warning, Anna tackled her cousin heavily on the bed with an enthusiastic hug. "Cool!" she said. "I'll bet that Tevre- my Tevre is still under there!"

Tanya grinned. She could feel the old Anna back again, and laughing, she grabbed a pillow off the bed when she playfully pushed her off and whacked Anna softly on the head with it. Anna dissolved into giggles, grabbed her own pillow, and the fight was on! Marco and Dief looked at each, then sighed in resignation as the girls continued their pillow fight, giggling all the while.

-------------------------- 

The Next Day:

Onyx and Valera stood with their hands behind their back in the gymnasium of the St. Thomas Aquinas Catholic High School, watching the poor human victim change into a beast, thanks to the poison Onyx injected into her. It was so easy to lure this student alone into the gym, promising her an easy way to make extra money. The student continued screaming as they looked on, and suddenly, her body morphed into a large dog like creature. When the transformation was complete, Onyx's lips curved into a sinister smirk, his handsome dark face as full of malice and anticipation as the green-haired woman next to him. For days they have been trying to track and find Sailors Sirius and Polaris since they followed them here from Boston, and now, Onyx was very sure that this was the place that they frequented based on the energy signatures he felt. Soon. Soon he would have Sailor Polaris in his grasp, and find out the answers he seek.

"Mission accomplished," smirked Valera, then licking her lips with greed. The man next to her nodded and narrowed his eyes as he turned to the now transformed monster.

"Now, my faithful servant, do your worst." Onyx's deep voice was full of excitement at the thought of the mayhem this beast would create. The human and dog hybrid creature roared loudly then rushed off to ransack the whole gym. The dark-skinned man and green haired woman laughed evilly, and with a shimmer in the air, both disappeared.

---------------------- 

At the sound of the final bell of the school day, the doors to almost all the classrooms in the medium sized Catholic school burst opened, letting out a flow of students eager to go home and relax after a grueling day. Winding her way easily through the crowd with her cousin, Tanya sighed in aspiration. "Oh man, school was so hard today! I can't believe I failed that math test!" sighed Tanya, both hands clasped behind her head with her book bag. "Why did that old hag Sister Mary have to spring that surprise test on us?" Tanya took a deep breath and sighed again.

"Tanya, if you recall, Marco _did_ tell you to get off the Playstation video game and study last night because he figured you'd have a surprise test today, didn't he?" chuckled Anna. At the crestfallen look on her cousin's face, Anna couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle as she approached her locker. They had just finished their last class of the day together and were headed to the gymnasium where Anna could get an hour or so of practice.

"But still, that was so unfair of her!" pouted Tanya. "Besides, I didn't want to spend the whole night studying. It's like Minako-chan always said.." The shorter girl pointed a finger in the air in a dramatic pose and did her best Aino Minako voice impersonation; "We are young girls, and we shouldn't waste our youth just studying. One day, when we are old, we'll cry, saying how much of our youth was wasted away in studying..."

"Oh please Ti!" smiled Anna as she took out her duffel bag and dropped her book bag inside the locker. She giggled at her cousin's misquote as she closed the locker door. She quickly donned the thick winter coat she took from her locker, Tanya doing the same when she took her coat out from the locker next to hers, and grabbed the shorter girl by the crook of her elbow. "No matter how you try and justify it, you still failed! Now come on, before the gym gets too full!" With a sweat drop over her head, Tanya allowed her cousin to drag her through the crowded Catholic high school halls. 

They rushed through the cold Winter air, their hair blowing behind them, towards the school gymnasium. Just as the two approached the large double doors, they began hearing roaring screams and crashes coming from inside. The two looked at each other in curiosity for a moment, then pushed opened the doors and walked inside. Immediately, they had to duck down out of the way of a flying chair, which flew over their heads and crashed into the wall high above them.

When they straightened up, both girl's eyes widened in horror at the sight before them. It was a large, dog-like creature with gray and black fur all over, standing on two legs and snarling loudly at them.

"W... What in the world is THAT!" breathed out Tanya, her heart beating wildly in her chest. The monster stared at them for a second, and with a loud roar, charged them. The girls screamed and jumped away from each other. They stared in shock as the monster landed on the spot they were just in. Anna and Tanya quickly regrouped and looked around to see if anyone else was inside. When they saw it was empty, they nodded to each other.

"It looks clear. Time for us to get into action!" said Anna, feeling for her henshin stick.

"Yeah!" said Tanya, nodding her head but still a little fearful. She passed her hand over her necklace, raised it into the air, and yelled "Sirius Emerald Star Power! Make up!" A bright violet light erupted from the jewel, and began traveling down her body slowly. Then, she was engulfed in the bright violet light, and a few seconds later, it exploded in tiny stars. When it dimmed, Super Sailor Sirius stood in a fighting stance, ready to fight.

------------------------- 

To Be Continued. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Chapter 7

As Tanya transformed, Anna threw her hand with the henshin stick in the air, her eyes filled with anger. This was the one and only time in the day she had time for herself, without worrying about her father or anything else, and now this...this..._MONSTER_ had to go ruin it! Of all the places she could go to, the school gymnasium was the one place where she could be herself, where she could relax and practice her moves without anyone shouting at her and telling her to do it again and again and do it better. With this monster in it now, it was violated, and Anna was angrier than she had been in a long time because of it. She would _not_ let it get away with destroying her one place of peace and safety. Not if she can help it! Closing her eyes as she clench her hands into a fist, Anna shouted "Polaris Sapphire Star Power! Make-Up!" In her heart, Anna silently prayed that her new transformation would work.

Her body was immediately surrounded by a calming sapphire color, and moments later, the aura burst and Super Sailor Polaris stood ready. Having no time to admire the new fuku and to be glad the new transformation worked, both girls immediately stood back to back and regarded the snarling creature with contempt.

Super Sailor Sirius narrowed her eyes as she went into a fighting stance and pointed an accusing finger at it. "Alright Fido, the fun's over! I don't know what you're doing here, but this a place for people to exercise their bodies as well as their minds, and you have no right to destroy it! As sure as the Star that shines brightest in the Heavens, I am Sailor Sirius, and you WILL be vanquished!"

The taller Star Senshi nodded her head, also going into a defensive stance. "That's right! One of the things I treasure most is time! Time for myself and the ones I care for. But right now, you are wasting it, so I'm going to waste _you!_ Representing the Star that has guided Humanity since the Dawn of Time, I am Sailor Polaris, and you will not be tolerated!"

Not even bothering to answer, the creature snarled loudly and rushed at the two senshi. "Heads up!" yelled out Polaris. They broke apart just as the monster landed on the spot they were in. It fell heavily to the floor in surprise, its mouth dripping foam. It didn't expect the targets to move so fast! But it would get them, not matter what!

The girls landed in the center of the gym and Sailor Sirius got ready to attack. "Sirius...Kiss of..."

"Wait!" Polaris rushed over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Remember what happened last time? This could be a human changed into a monster...like Jenna was..."

"But what if it's not? We can't let this...thing defeat us and go after everyone else!" The shorter Senshi looked at the growling monster. Her eyes widened in fear as the monster got up, shaking its head.

"We just have to take that chance. We can't kill it if it's a human!" pleaded Polaris, her lips trembling slightly. This was their battle, and it hurt her to know that innocent people were involved, people who knew nothing about what they went through. But before Sirius could answer, the dog-like monster jumped up and charged them again. With lightening quick moves it reached out with a long arm and knocked Sailor Sirius to the ground as she screamed in terror a few feet away. The girl landed with a loud thud and lay sprawled on the ground.

"Sirius!" yelled out the North Star Senshi. She ducked the blow the monster was about to give her, and with a move gained by many years in gymnastics training, swung her leg up and gave a mighty kick to its mid-section. It went down with a loud, frustrated growl, the wind knocked out of it. The taller Senshi took that time to rush over to her cousin.

"Sirius, are you alright? Come on, answer me!" she said, shaking the smaller girl in her arms. Sailor Sirius shook her head to clear it and blinked up at her cousin. What _hit_ her?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...surprised," she gasped out. She stood up with Polaris and looked to see the monster already getting up and giving them a fierce stare. "So what are we going to do?" She looked back at Polaris, uncertainty in her eyes.

"I think I have an idea. We just need to distract for a second it so I can heal it...if it's human, that is." said Polaris. She nodded her head and gave her cousin a hopeful look. "Think you can do it? That trick we worked on a few days ago in training?"

"Sure, no problem!" Sirius smiled. She was about to say more, but the monster roared loudly then, and with its eyes glowing red, it rushed forward once again.

"Let's do it!" Polaris bent her knees slightly, cupped her hands before her, and intertwined her fingers. Quickly Sirius placed her small right foot in them, her heart beating hard and fast. They waited until the monster was right before them, and with a gleam in her eye, the taller girl raised her hands, Sirius's foot still in it, and hoisted her up and over the monster's head. Sirius did a double twist flip as she soared expertly in the air over the snarling beast, memories of the past of her practicing gymnastics during the Silver Millenium filling her mind, and landed perfect on one knee behind the creature, her arms spread out.

The once human creature, confused at the move, looked up and behind it in surprise. It screamed and howled loudly in rage as it went down on all fours, intending to rush her and tear her to pieces.

"It ends now!" Sirius stood up to face the creature and threw her hand in the air. The Sirius scepter appeared magically, filling the place with light for a second as she grasped it. She narrowed her eyes and pointed it straight at the advancing monster. "SIRIUS SCEPTER...ILLUMINATION!" A large blast of white light energy erupted from the black rose tipped scepter and smashed right into the creature's eyes. It let out a sickening loud howl, fell heavily to the floor, and began scratching at its pain-ridden eyes.

"Polaris, go for it!" shouted Sirius. She hoped her cousin was right, that it was indeed a human and that she'll be able to cure her. She wouldn't know how she would deal with it if she was the cause of the death of an innocent human.

"Right!" Polaris nodded and closed her eyes. The Polaris Sapphire Star Stone appeared in a shimmer right before her chest and she gently held it in her hands. Her body glowed a soft and calming blue. Her eyes snapped opened, and she yelled out "POLARIS SAPPHIRE SOUL... PURIFY!"

Sure enough, as the healing light shot forth and enveloped the howling creature, its body slowly began to shrink and the hairs began to disappear. Soon, the trembling body of a brown haired teen-aged girl came into view as the light slowly began to dim, and when it disappeared, the creature was once more human. The medium sized girl gave a small sigh of relief, then fell unconscious to the floor.

"Yokatta!" Polaris cried happily, glad that they didn't have to destroy the innocent young girl. Sirius walked up to her cousin and placed arm around her waist, her eyes brimming with relieved tears as both girls looked at the form of the semi-naked young girl laying on the ground. Outside, people began peeking in the door, obviously curious about the noise and fighting going on.

The two dark skinned senshi nodded to each other and moved forward to help the young girl. They were just about to reach her when a bright light flashed in the air above them. Squinting their eyes, they looked up as Onyx and Valera materialized a few feet above them, their eyes glowing and filled with hate. The people outside looking in screamed at the site of the floating man and woman and ran away.

"You!" shouted Sirius when she could see, balling her small fists. "You're the one who turned this girl into a monster. How dare you involve innocent people! YURUSENAI!" She was so angry, she nearly went into her adopted language of Japanese.

The man and woman just smirked in amusement. "Oh, looks like we got the little girl angry! Oh my, what _are_ we going to do?" mocked Valera, obviously amused at the smaller Star Senshi. She laughed scornfully.

"Just...who are you anyway?" said Polaris. She was about to say more, but when she saw Onyx, memories of the past once again entered her mind. She simply stared at him, her eyes wide and hope filling her heart. Onyx stared back at the taller girl, his mind reeling with questions and emotions he didn't understand. Why did he always feel this way around them, especially this one?

Seeing the tension-filled moment, Valera scowled evilly and turned to the wide-eyed Polaris. "Me? Why, I'm Valera, and I'm the one who did _this!_" With a loud, high-pitched yell, the green-haired woman thrust forth her hands, and suddenly, huge beams of green laser light erupted from them.

It was about to hit a paralyzed Polaris, but Sailor Sirius jumped forward and pushed her out of the way just in time. "Look out!"

Sirius screamed loudly in pain as the beams struck her hard. Her body then stiffened as she was surrounded in a green light, and she was swiftly raised high into the air near Onyx and Valera.

"NOOOO! Stop! Please!" screamed out Polaris, coming out of her stupor and reaching up for her cousin. But the woman only laughed, her eyes glowing bright with madness as her relative King Meerages's did. She clenched her fist and the green light turned electric, shocking Sailor Sirius with an intensity that no normal human could possibly survive. The girl screamed painfully from the depths of her soul, the cries of her torture echoing throughout the whole school.

"STOP! Please...NO! You'll kill her! PLEASE! YAMATEEEEEEE!" Unable to think anymore, Polaris held her face in her hands and fell to the hard floor on her knees as tears fell down, horrified at the sight before her. The green-haired woman just laughed more and clenched her fist a few more times. Each time she clenched, Sirius would get shocked more and more, and each scream she gave became louder and louder.

"Please, don't!" the North Star Senshi begged. "She..she means so much to me! I'll do anything you want, just please stop hurting her! Sirius...Tiiiii!" Polaris gave a heart-wrenching sob as she felt her heart breaking. Suddenly Polaris remembered the talk she and Tanya had a few nights ago, and she recalled with tears in her eyes the words her cousin used to comfort her;

_"I mean it Anna. I'll always be there for you. Whatever pain you feel, I feel, and I'll do my best to protect you. We'll always be together, forever."_

"Tanya," Polaris whispered, her nearly broken heart filled with pain and disbelief. Never in her young life would the North Star senshi believe that the very same words her cousin told her that morning would be so prophetic to the pain she was going through. _This can't be happening!_ Polaris thought desperately to herself, _She...she can't be dying for me! Not again!_ Above her, Sirius gave one last scream, then finally went limp, blood leaking out her nose and mouth.

"HAHAHA! You're little friend is almost dead, girlie! Surrender the Stars Stones to me, or you'll soon join her! This is for Meerages!" the woman cackled out. She raised her arm before her and was about to give the final squeeze of her fist to end the life of Sirius...when a dark hand suddenly reached out and snatched her left wrist. Valera's eyes widened and she turned to look at Onyx in surprise. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" she yelled in rage.

"No..." said the dark skinned man in a low, hoarse voice. He turned to look at the limp body of Sirius, then looked at Polaris below, sobbing heavily with her face in her hands. He turned to look at Valera again. "No, not like this, not when the enemy is down like that. That's not how I work..." In his heart, a feeling like he never felt before was overcoming him. Onyx felt this was somehow...wrong. He didn't remember fighting like this, not when they obviously had the upper hand over the enemy. Fighting an enemy when they are equal to you is the only way to fight fair. This situation right now...it wasn't fair, not in his heart.

"Fool!" screamed the woman, her eyes blazing even brighter. The man just narrowed his eyes, and raising his hand, he turned to the smaller senshi and shot forth a beam of energy of his own. The green electric energy field surrounding Sirius dissipated, and she immediately fell straight down, her hair flowing around her as the air rushed up passed her body. Polaris quickly jumped up and caught her, holding her close to her chest, then landed and went down on her knees. When she found a weak pulse at the side of the girl's neck, Polaris looked up at Onyx, gratitude shining in her eyes.

But instead of acknowledging her feelings, the man just twisted his lips in annoyance as he looked down on her. "Don't mistake this for kindness, little Sailor Senshi. This is just not the way I fight. Know that this is _far_ from over. In the end, we WILL defeat you and finish what we started." With a shimmer in the air, Onyx disappeared, and his laugh echoed through out the large gymnasium.

Valera turned hate-filled eyes to Polaris when he was gone and pointed a black nailed finger at her. "You! You're going to pay dearly for this!" The woman's body shook with barely contained rage. "As soon as I deal with him, I'm coming back for you and your partner! Be warned!" With a high-pitched cackle, the woman disappeared.

For a moment, Polaris just stared into the air where the man and woman was, confusion filling her mind. What did she mean by "this is for Meerages?" from when she was talking earlier? And Onyx...why did he really save her cousin? She shook her head to clear it from the thoughts and looked down at her cousin in her arms. "Sirius...Tanya! Come on, please, you've got to answer me! Wake up!" But the girl remained silent, her breathing shallow.

"Oh my God! Come on, you've got to stay with me Tanya! Please!" She began shaking her gently, fear gripping her heart. Tears once more brimmed in her eyes. Polaris didn't know what she would do if she lost her. She couldn't lose anyone she cared for again! Not after her mother...

Suddenly, just when Polaris was about to give up hope, Sirius's eyes fluttered opened. Her Sailor Senshi powers were already working on healing her body, and she looked up at Polaris weakly. "A...Anna..." she whispered out, her throat hoarse. She tried to move, but pain riddled her body.

"Don't try to move!" said the taller girl, joy flowing in her heart. "It'll be okay, don't worry," She gave her cousin a gentle hug.

"Wha...what happened? I was..." the girl began, but wheezed in pain.

"It's okay. Come on, I'll take you home and explain everything. Right now, you need help." With a nod, Sailor Polaris stood up, Sirius safely in her arms. She quickly rushed out the double doors of the gymnasium, and under the astonished stares of the crowd, jumped over on the roof and rushed across the roofs of many other buildings to hurry home, eager to tell Marco and Dief the recent developments. Moments later, flabbergasted school teachers and paramedics rushed into the gym to take care of the young girl who a short time ago was a raging beast.

------------------------ 

_SLAP_! The sound of Valera's hand striking Onyx's cheek hard echoed loudly through out the ship. The man staggered back a little and glared at the woman while he caressed his stinging cheek. His eyes glowed, and he would have liked nothing more than to blast the annoying woman away. But he knew he couldn't...at least for the moment, because she was the key in finding out his true identity. He wasn't about to let her know that, of course.

He straightened up and walked over to the green-haired woman, his eyes narrowed. "If I were you, I would NEVER do that again," he warned, his voice dark and dangerous.

"If you were me, you would never have fouled up our plan like you just did!" screamed the woman. "We almost had them! We almost eliminated those Sailor Senshi, and we could have taken over this stinking world and..."

"How many times do I have to tell you, that's NOT the way I fight!" yelled back the man. Valera was about to scream at him again, but he interrupted her. "Don't worry about it, we'll get them, I promise you," His eyes glowed brighter, and a blackish aura surrounded him. "You just worry about yourself right now. Never do what you just did again...Ever."

Valera stepped back slightly, a hint of fear in her eyes. "Fine," she snarled, "Just don't forget why we're here!" With a flick of her wrist, the woman disappeared. The aura around Onyx disappeared, and he looked at the spot Valera was standing in a moment before, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Somehow, this all seemed wrong to him, and he just couldn't understand why. Did it have to do with that girl...Sailor Polaris? Why was there such a connection to her, as though he wanted to protect her?

The dark skinned man then narrowed his eyes and shook that thought from his head. No matter, he had a mission, and he would do it. The glory of the Dark Kingdom will come again, and he would make sure that no one got in his way, especially the Sailor Senshi!

To Be Continued. 

--------------------------------- 


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Chapter 8

New York City,

Central Park Ice Skating Rink:

Despite the strong and brisk Winter wind that blew bitterly, the long line of people wanting to ice skate waited patiently as the man in the ticket booth quickly collected the money and gave the tickets to the next person in line. It was the Holiday Season, and many New York residents wanted to at least try the old tradition of ice skating. The tanned skinned Hispanic man sighed with impatience and annoyance as the next people in line couldn't decide if they wanted to pay for a group or individually. Finally after a few moments, they decided to pay for a group and paid the fee.

The man rolled his eyes and handed the group their tickets. "Have a nice time skating," he said automatically, his breath making a fog in the cold air. He turned his head slightly at the next person in line. "Welcome to the Central Park Ice Skating Rink. Are you paying for one or a group?" he greeted in a tired and bored voice. At the silence, the man looked up at the person, becoming annoyed. The dark skinned man standing next in line just stared at him, his dark eyes cold and devoid of any emotion.

"Look buddy, there's alot of people standing behind you. Either you're here to get a ticket to ice skate, or you can leave," The man was beginning to feel uncomfortable at the sight of the tall man, and he began to look around nervously for any signs of police. There was something strange about him at the way he just stared...very strange.

The tall man chuckled deep in his throat after a moment and gave a half smile. "Don't worry, soon all these people won't mean a thing to you!" Quick as lightening, Onyx reached out and grabbed the young man's hand. The small machine with the injection in it flashed out and pierced his newest victim's flesh. The people behind him began to cry out and scream in surprise, and soon, there was chaos as everyone ran for their lives as the man in the ticket booth screamed loudly in unbearable pain when the poison rushed through his system.

Onyx smiled evilly as his victim fell to the floor and began convulsing horribly. The man's eyes snapped opened and soon, tiny hairs began sprouting from his face and body. He began to grow immensely, and extra legs grew out of his hips and chest. When the transformation was finally done, a gigantic spider with a humanlike face stood in the place of the innocent man.

Onyx nodded in satisfaction when it was done. "Good. Now go and collect some energy and destroy all that you see!" His eyes glowed red as he smirked. "This will surely get the attention of those two Sailor Senshi. And when they do come, I have a big surprise for them!" An evil laugh erupted from Onyx then, his voice echoing through the now abandoned ticket booth area of the ice rink. The spider creature hissed loudly and bowed, as if to say "Yes Master", and leapt high into the air and through the roof. Seconds later, screams and cries rang out in the cold December morning, foretelling the complete disaster the monster was creating.

The sound only made the tall man laugh even louder as he reveled in the mayhem and confusion. _All is coming into place now!_ he thought as he rubbed his hands together in greed, his eyes shining almost madly. _As soon as those wimpy senshi get here, I'll dispose of them once and for all!_ He knew he was still having those strange feelings and flashes of memories whenever he thought about them, but somehow, maybe destroying them would make them stop and end his pain. But yet... he somehow knew in the back of his mind that it still wouldn't end the pain deep in his heart.

--------------------------------- 

Anna slowly opened the door to the large bedroom she and Tanya shared and crept softly to the smaller girl's bed. "Oh, she's still asleep, poor thing," whispered Anna as she saw her cousin's form under the thick blankets. She carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and gently shook her cousin, "Tanya? Come on, are you alright? I thought I heard you talking a while ago." From ever since the attack at their school nearly a week ago, Tanya was instructed to stay home in bed after Anna's father rushed her to the hospital when they came home. Anna knew her father James Kendon had never been so frightened in his life. Although he didn't show it, she can tell he had grown to love Tanya as his second daughter, and would protect her to his fullest abilities, just as he would her.

Just then, Tanya's eyes fluttered opened and she turned to look at Anna, her mind still cloudy with sleep. But instead of seeing her cousin, Tanya saw the image of the evil woman Valera in her mind's eye, and she screamed in fright.

"Hey, it's alright! You're safe," assured the taller girl as she gathered her cousin in her arms. Tanya gave a small sigh of relief as the image faded away, then leaned away from her and wiped the sweat off her face.

"It...it was so real!" gasped out Tanya. "I was reliving that whole scene over and over again! That weird lady, and how she almost...almost..." Before she could go on, Tanya took a deep breath and tried to breathe normally, wanting the horrifying image to go away.

"I know," soothed Anna, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I was scared too. I've never been so frightened before in my life since..." The girl shook her head from the image of the last time she saw her mother and turned back to look at her cousin. "I thought I was going to lose you,"

Tears formed in her eyes for a moment, but she quickly wiped them away. "But it's over for now, and you're alright. That's all that matters." She gave an encouraging smile and nodded.

"Yeah," chuckled Tanya. "I guess that means I have to go back to school on Monday too, ne?" At those words, the shorter girl gave a groan and plopped back down unto the bed on her back, her black hair spread out around her.

"Awww, cheer up. It's not that bad!" smiled Anna, sitting up closer to her. "Hopefully you've been keeping up with the homework I've been bringing home," She gave her cousin a serious look. "You HAVE been keeping up with the homework, right?"

At the Tanya's guilty look and sweat drop as she sat back up, Anna stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "TANYAAAAA! After all the trouble I went through just to bring them home to you!" Smoke and fire started to form in the taller girl's angry eyes.

"Hai, hai! I've been keeping up! I was just kidding!" cried out Tanya as she waved her hands defensively. Anna's eyes widened in surprise, and a second later both girls giggled uncontrollably, glad for the moment to forget their troubles.

"Oh, before I forget, we got a letter from Usagi-chan today!" Anna reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a small envelope.

"Really? A note from Usagi? Gosh, I haven't heard from her since my dad came to visit me for my birthday and...umm...what was it you Americans call that holiday again? The one with all those ghosts and stuff?" Tanya scratched her head in confusion.

"Halloween," replied Anna, handing the letter over to Tanya.

"Oh right, Halloween," smiled back Tanya. Since coming to America, she had to learn the many holidays and customs that were celebrated, and of all the holidays, Halloween was the one that struck her as a little...strange. Why would a civilized country like America celebrate and honor the dead and spirits? Yes, it was sad to lose loved ones, but remembering them should be a personal thing. She'd always been taught that. 

She shrugged at that, then quickly opened the letter and started to read. After a second, she stopped herself as her eyes widened and snorted in barely contained laughter. "Oh boy, even though she's in 11th grade like us, her kanji STILL stinks!" She giggled as she held up the letter for Anna to see. They were filled with eraser marks and errors.

"HA HA, very funny. Now cut the jokes read what she has to say!" Anna grumbled as she sat back down beside Tanya on the bed. The girl nodded as she attempted to read what her friend from Japan wrote.

"Okay. It says _"Dear Tanya-chan, Anna-chan. I'm sorry I didn't write in so long, but Rei has increased our study sessions at the Hikawa Jinga Shrine ever since the school term started. Please forgive me. Everything is fine now, and we are enjoying a peaceful life._

At those words, the two girls looked at one another as sadness showed in their eyes. If only the girls knew about the trouble that just started here in America. Anna sighed and motion for Tanya to continue reading.

_Mamo-chan is almost finished with medical school, (he only has one more year to go) and I think he's finally going to ask me to marry him! But don't tell the others I said so! Mako-chan is thinking of going to cooking school after graduation, and Minako still wants to be an idol and is going on acting auditions. Ami-chan is still getting the highest marks in school and just got accepted to visit the Tokyo University. Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Hotaru are still on tour for Michiru's violin recitals. She's getting really popular! Oh, looks like Rei-chan is calling us for another study session. Can you believe it? She's going to be a true Shinto Priestess this Spring! I will write again soon. I hope you all are doing well. Until we meet again, take care, Anna-chan and Tanya-chan!_

Tanya wrinkled her nose as she looked at the attempt of English words scrawled at the bottom in shaky handwriting. "Ummm, stay pool?"

She looked up at Anna and blinked her eyes in confusion. Anna shook her head and took the letter. She rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "I think she means "stay cool." " Once again, the girls giggled, amused at their friend's attempt to write English.

Then for a couple of minutes, the two cousins just sat on the bed together, thinking once again about how wonderful it was to be just normal teenaged girls, just like how Usagi and the other girls were in Japan now. For so long, Anna and Tanya had hoped that the evil had ended, that they would just grow up happy and surrounded by love, family, and friends. But deep in their hearts, they knew that as long as they were Sailor Senshi, the time for "normalcy" would never be granted to them unless their world was safe from evil. But despite missing being ordinary girls, they wouldn't have it any other way. Being a senshi was fulfilling and exciting for them, and it was a duty they carried out with every ounce of their heart, even though it did get lonely at times.

Just then, their thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door opened, and Anna's stepmother Leslie walked in, carrying a tray of toast and tea. "Good morning girls. I thought you both might like something light to eat for breakfast," The dark blonde haired woman smiled shyly at them.

"Oh, well...thank you Aunt Leslie," Tanya smiled gratefully and was about to reach for the tray when Anna reached out and stopped her.

"No thank you, we're fine," she said, her voice suddenly cool and detached. Tanya turned and gave her cousin a concerned look.

Leslie blinked with slight confusion. "But I just thought I'd..."

But before the woman could even finish what she was saying, Anna got up angrily from the bed and stood before her. "I said we're fine! I don't need you to treat us like we're invalids. If we want breakfast, we'll go down and make it ourselves," Anna looked at Leslie with a hint of contempt.

The woman looked down on the ground for a moment, her cheeks turning red. She looked back up, nodded slightly, then turned to leave. When the door closed behind her, Tanya looked up to scowl at her cousin. "Anna, what the heck was _that_ for?" she asked.

The taller girl sighed as she sat back down, the rigidness in her body gone. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what came over me. I...I'll go apologize to her," She got up and headed toward the door, but at that moment, Marco and Dief walked in, their faces full of concern.

"Girls, we have to hurry! There's a disturbance uptown at the ice rink in Central Park," whispered Marco, careful not to let anyone else hear him. "We just heard it on the news." Dief nodded vigorously beside him.

Anna looked at the dogs in disbelief for a moment then looked back at her cousin. "Tevre!" they both said at the same time.

"Okay Marco, we'll be there in a flash!" said Tanya. She quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to freshen up. Anna rushed out to the living room to gain more information and what was going on from the television. Tevre was attacking again! If somehow she could get there, then maybe she could at least talk to him and find out what happened that turned him so evil. She knew it could be a trap for them, but she had to at least try. She couldn't give up on Tevre yet, she just couldn't!

----------------- 

Breathing hard, Tanya, Anna, and the guardian dogs rushed up to the block where the disturbance was. News cameras, cars, and a big crowd awaited them as they finally stopped to catch their breath. Suddenly, they could hear the screaming and the sounds of breaking glass coming from inside the park. They tried to make their way pass the on-lookers, but found it nearly impossible.

"Oh no, how are we supposed to get in and see what's happening?" cried out Tanya as she jumped up and down to see over everyone's head.

"Come on, I've got an idea. Marco, Dief, you guys stay here in case...whatever it is...comes out and we don't know about it," said Anna. The dogs nodded, their eyes filled with worry. Marco desperately wanted to ask if Tanya was up to such a task...considering what she went through not too long ago, but he knew he couldn't risk being heard with such a big crowd around the four of them.

Tanya saw this in his eyes and she smiled as she squatted down and padded his golden head. "Don't worry Marco. I'm much better now, I promise. I'll be fine!" With that, Anna nodded and grabbed her cousin's smaller hand. They quickly crossed the street then rushed up the block until the crowd was behind then. They crossed back over the street when it was safe to and climbed over the short stone wall into the large park famous for its many trees and greenery. They ran until they finally came to an area not to far from the front entrance of the ice skating rink. They hid behind a tree to hide themselves as two policemen walked up to the abandoned ticket booth entrance. To their surprise and horror a moment later, a giant spider monster suddenly jumped out from the air and landed in front of policemen who were investigating the disturbance.

It hissed loudly and opened its mouth wide. A spray of a slimy substance shot out, and the two girls gasped as the men were wrapped instantaneously. They screamed as they began to glow brightly, and soon, the telltale signs of their energy waves began to rise out of them and into the large once-human beast.

Tanya and Anna looked at each other, and with a nod of determination, prepared to transform after making sure no one else was around.

Tanya passed her hand over her necklace and raised it up in the air as she yelled "Sirius Emerald Star Power! Make-Up!"

Anna grabbed her henshin stick, and raising it up into the air, she shouted "Polaris Sapphire North Star Power! Make-Up!"

Both girls were then enveloped in their respective auras of blue and violet, and with a burst of colorful light, they stood together as Super Sailors Sirius and Polaris.

---------- 

The two policemen fell limply to the ground, their energy now gone. The spider creature hissed loudly to itself and prepared to go and search for new victims. But suddenly, two figures jumped down from high up in the air and landed one knee in front of it. They stood up and turned accusing eyes on it.

"The Christmas season is a time for joy and happiness here! We will not let you spoil it for all these people!" shouted Sailor Polaris. She pointed at the creature, then groaned in disgust. God how she hated spiders! She shook her head to clear away her fear. "Representing the Star that has guided Humanity since the beginning of Time, I am Sailor Polaris, and you will not be tolerated!"

Sirius stepped up next to give her speech, but she never got a chance to say it. The spider creature suddenly hissed its displeasure loudly and jumped up high into the air. But instead of rushing towards the girls, it did a double twist and flew back towards the ice rink, disappearing behind the building before it.

"Come on, let's follow it!" shouted Sirius. The girls rushed forward and jumped high and flipped over the fence. When they reached the ice rink behind the large white building, they stopped dead in their tracks in horror. Out on the ice, bodies of drained people lay every where, their skin pale and lifeless.

"Oh my God," breathed out Polaris, hardly believing the site. Almost everywhere else, there were shards of broken glass windows and pieces of the building scattered.

"We've got to stop this creature somehow," Sirius said. She turned her head to look around the area. "But where did it go?"

"I don't know, but we can't worry about that now. We have to see if all these people are alright!" Polaris replied. At those words, Sirius nodded her agreement. Carefully, the two dark skinned Senshi stepped out on the ice. For a moment or two they checked the pulses of some of the people and breathed with a sigh of relief when they found they were alive, but weak. Suddenly, the hard icy ground began to tremble heavily, and the girls desperately tried to stay on their feet. Hardly a few seconds later, the ice rink ground burst open before them. The spider creature shot out and high into the air screaming, chunks of ice falling from its body. It opened its mouth and shot forth its slimy secretion towards Sailor Polaris as she gaped in shock.

"Sailor Polaris, look out!" screamed Sirius. She tried to rush forward to help, but inside her heart, she knew she might be too late.

--------------------- 

To Be Continued. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Chapter 9

The North Star Senshi barely heard her cousin's warning as the large spider creature descended down on her. Fright and shock at the size and ugliness of the creature rendered her immobile, and instead of running, Polaris squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable, her body shaking. The spider opened its mouth wide and a slimy web substance shot out with a loud hiss. The web hit her with full force, knocking her down on the ice with a loud thud. She could only let out a short, frightened shriek before the slimy web she was covered in began to drain her energy. It rose out of her body in smoke-like waves and drifted towards the monster as it landed hard on its eight legs on the ice ground, causing cracks to appear beneath it.

"Sailor Polaris!" Super Sailor Sirius eyes grew wide with fright as she skidded to a halt. She nearly slipped and fell, but she held her ground and turned to give the spider monster an unforgiving look. "How dare you! I won't let you get away with this!" She raised her right hand into the air, and with a thought, summoned the Sirius scepter into her waiting hand. She brought it down and pointed it straight at the snarling monster as it got ready to pounce on her. "SIRIUS SCEPTER...ILLUMINATE!"

The immense beam of laser light shot out in a loud rush and struck the once human beast dead center in its eyes. It let out a loud roar and fell to its side on the ice rink. With a high pitched wail full of pain, it began to claw at its face and eyes, trying anything to alleviate the excruciating pain.

Seconds later the slimy substance around Super Sailor Polaris began to slowly fade, then disappeared all together. Sirius quickly rushed over to her and helped her to stand. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked, placing the taller girl's arm around her shoulder.

"Y...yeah. I'm fine. Just...so weak..." Polaris struggled to stand. She groaned softly and would have collapsed if not for Sirius holding her up.

"Let's just get you out of here before that...thing recovers. Come on..." Sirius placed her arm around her cousin's waist, and as quickly as she could, helped her off the ice and onto the pavement, stepping over the bodies of other unconscious people and boulders of ice. Once outside and onto the grassy area with trees, they both fell to their knees panting next to a large tree, their breaths making fog in the cold mid-day air.

"That thing seemed a little stronger than the other monsters. We have to be careful with this one," said Sirius as she got up on shaky legs.

"Yeah, and we have to remember that he might be human too, so we can't destroy him yet," added Polaris as she too got up. She suddenly remembered the times when the creatures that were created by Tevre...or rather Onyx, turned out to be innocent people. If there was a chance this was a person too, she wanted to do anything she could to save him or her. She didn't want innocent people to be involved in their fight. In her heart, Polaris knew her cousin felt the same way.

Sirius didn't even have time to respond when the spider creature suddenly jumped down from high above them. It landed so hard on the ground that it caused a slight rumble, making the two girls nearly fall. With a loud, frustrated roar, it lashed out one of its clawed arms towards them. The girls barely had time to jump out of the way before the monster smashed one of its long, deadly claw into the ground where Sirius was just standing in.

"WHOA! That was WAY too close!" breathed out Sirius as she got up from rolling away. Polaris was at her side in an instant, but before they could think of what to do next, the creature rushed at them again, slashing both razor sharp arms back and forth. This time, however, the monster anticipated the moves and speed of the girls. Stretching out one of its longer than usual arms as they tried to jump away, it slashed the right leg of Polaris, leaving a short but deep gash under her boot.

The Polaris Senshi fell down with a loud scream of pain as her eyes welled up with tears. Sirius gasped loudly and rushed over to her side. "Anna!" she screamed out.

Polaris placed her hand over the cut and squeezed tightly to keep the blood from flowing out, but it was no use. It oozed passed her gloved fingers and fell in large red drops on the ground.

"I...don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" she gasped out. "If it rushes us again..."

Sailor Sirius's lips thinned in anger as an idea came to her. "Don't worry, just get ready to purify it while I distract it, okay?" The shorter girl straightened up with a determined look on her face.

"NO! Sirius, you can't..." Polaris's eyes widened as she realized the crazy stunt her cousin was about to do.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Sirius gave her a wink, and before Polaris could stop her, she rushed forward. With lightening quick movements the Sirius Senshi cartwheeled then backflipped toward another tree besides the spider monster. She smirked and stuck her tongue out at it when she landed expertly. "Come and get me if you can!" the shorter girl taunted.

The monster growled in frustration and rushed forward, swinging its clawed arms once again and opening its mouth to fire a web. Before the slimy web could reach her though, Sirius jumped up and caught one of the tree branches above her, then swung herself over and onto it. The substance passed by harmlessly underneath her. She shook her head in disappointment at the surprised monster. "Too slow!" she laughed.

Meanwhile, Polaris stood up shakily as she held her hands out before her. _Baka!_ she thought with a smile as she watched her cousin. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the Polaris Sapphire Star Stone. Barely a moment later, it appeared shining above her outstretched hands. She took a deep breath then yelled out "POLARIS SAPPHIRE SOUL... PURIFY!"

Just as the spider creature was about to jump up after Sirius, the girl smiled once again and pointed behind it. The creature turned around in curiosity, and before it could do anything, it was struck full force by the purifying beam of green light. The monster screamed for long moments as it was enveloped in the strong aura, then began to shrink in size. The poison was quickly drained out of its system, and soon, the creature returned to human. The young man gave a relieved sigh and slumped forward on the ground. He lay still as his breaths slowly came out in fogs of smoke.

Polaris then concentrated a little more, this time thinking about her wound, and soon, the gash on her leg began to close up until it was nothing more than a shallow scar. The light dissipated seconds later as the Star Stone merged back onto her bow, and she fell to the ground on her knees, her energy nearly spent.

Sailor Sirius jumped down from the tree and rushed over to her. "Polaris, are you okay?" she asked. She looked down the taller girl's leg in amazement. "H..How did you get your leg to heal?"

Despite the cold, Polaris wiped sweat off her brow. "I...I don't know. It was like...all I could think about was that I couldn't let my dad see that injury. He would have killed me, and then it was suddenly healed." She reached up and touched the Star Stone on her fuku bow. "I guess it can read my thoughts and emotions, sort of like yours can..in a way..."

Suddenly, a loud booming laughter rang out in the air before Sirius could say anything. Above them, the air shimmered and Onyx appeared floating. He smirked and clapped his hands in a slow, mocking way. "Well, well, impressive show, if I may be so bold to say," he said. He slowly floated down toward them and landed softly on the ground, watching them intently.

"It's you!" both girls said as they went in a fighting stance.

"Yes, it's me. I've watched you enough. I know your style, and now I'm going to destroy you both," The dark skinned man turned to look at Sailor Polaris. "Beginning with you!" The man held out his hand, and suddenly, a large glowing object appeared above it. When it dimmed, a long sword floated down into his hand. Its blade was pure metal, shining like sharp silver, and its handle was white and black opals all around it. Onyx swung it around him a few times and pointed it right at Polaris's chest. "Prepare to die," he said calmly.

"NO! Tevre, you can't do this! Don't you remember us? Don't you remember _HER?_" Sailor Sirius cried, stepping up and pointing backwards behind her where Polaris stood. "You two cared so much about each other, Tevre. You even loved her!" Her heart pounded loudly against her chest, hoping beyond hope that somehow, this man would remember who they were. _Come on Tevre, please remember!_ Sirius begged silently, _For me...for Anna!_ For a second, just one tiny second, softness appeared in the hardened man's eyes, but then it was gone just as fast and his eyes quickly turned back icy.

"Stop calling me that!" the man roared, "I AM ONYX! I am the strongest General in the Dark Kingdom! I am undefeatable!"

He pushed Sirius aside and reached over and grabbed Sailor Polaris roughly by her shirt, then dragged her over to him. The girl shrieked in fear as Onyx put his face up next to hers. "And by defeating you and finishing what Meerages started, I will be able to prove it, and _no one_ will stop me!"

He flung Polaris on the ground not too far from him in the open grass area. Polaris gave a yell of pain as her body struck the cold ground. In a move almost too fast to see, Onyx jumped up and over to where she lay, ready to end the confusion and doubt once and for all. So much questions raced through his mind for so long, and he wanted no more of it. No more of the doubt, the "whys" and "who's" of his past. He wanted it to end and end now, and if this was the only way, then so be it!

"NO! Anna!" Sailor Sirius got up and tried to rush forward to help her cousin, but she was suddenly grabbed from behind by the neck by a strong steel-like hand.

"And where do you think _you're_ going, girlie?" Valera hissed with glee. She quickly put the smaller girl in a hard head-lock and grabbed her arms behind her back. Tears sprang in Sirius's eyes from the pain as she struggled to get free.

"L...let me...go!" she gasped out. She screamed when the green-haired woman squeezed her tighter. Valera only laughed at her pain, then turned to watch Onyx finish of the other one once and for all.

Slowly, Sailor Polaris began to raise herself from the ground as Onyx landed next to her, physical and well as emotional pain flowing throughout her body. When she stood up, she looked into the dark, hazel brown eyes of Onyx, once filled with love and caring, now showing nothing but hate and contempt.

"Tevre, please! Don't do this! You have to remember us together..." Polaris pleaded, stepping forward towards him as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I said to stop CALLING ME THAT!" Onyx roared out in frustration. He raised his sword up and slashed down, intending to run her through. Polaris gasped in fear and quickly dropped and rolled out of the way. She could hear the _whoosh_ of the sword as it slashed through the air where she just standing. She stood and backed up against a tree behind her. She barely had time to recover as Onyx rushed forward again. He growled and made another slash, but once again, Polaris ducked down and rolled out of the way as the sword cut across the air where her head was. As she fell to the ground, the dark skinned girl watch in horror as the blade cut through the tree and sliced it in half. The top part of the tree snapped from its base and fell to the ground with a crash.

"Stay..._STILL!_" the man growled out in anger.

_Oh God, what am I supposed to do?_ Polaris thought desperately to herself. Her body shook with barely contained fear. She looked over to where Sirius was and gasped as she saw Valera holding and shaking her roughly. _It's all over now,_ she thought sadly. _Everything Tanya and I fought for, everything we believed in. We fought for Love and Justice with Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi, and it was all for nothing. If I can't save Tevre, I...I can't fight anymore,_ With a sob, she watched as Onyx walked up slowly to her with an evil smile on his face. With her heart breaking, the girl sighed and closed her eyes, ready to die and for the pain to end. This was indeed the end. The Tevre she knew and loved so long ago was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_NO! You have to believe! You can do it Anja!_ The sudden voice in her head was like a small tingling of a bell, and it sounded so young, so innocent. So much like...like...

_Alexi?_ Polaris thought, her eyes still closed. It wasn't possible. How could it be? There was no way that she could be here. She wasn't reborn like the rest of the Sailor Senshi, was she?

_I'll always be here with you Anja. In spirit. But right now, you have to try and get Onyx to remember you. Don't let all you've fought for be in vain. Please, help him to remember!_ With that, the presence that Polaris felt began to disappear, and she knew in her heart she wasn't alone, that she NEVER was alone. She could believe in herself, Alexi, and Super Sailor Sirius.

The girl's eye's snapped open, and with determination set in her face, she got up and faced Onyx just as he was about to slash down. The man looked at her in surprise as she stood before him. "Tevre, I know you're in there somewhere. I know you have that small light of hope, that small eagerness to know who you are and where you come from," She closed her eyes and held her hands before her, and with a flash, the Sapphire Star Stone appeared. "Let me help you Tevre. Let me give you your true memories. Remember the real man you were, how you felt about our home and how you defended it," Her eyes opened and she looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Remember how we loved each other," With that, the Star Stone began to glow and pulsate with a gentle, calming green glow and soon enveloped the both of them.

Onyx slowly brought his hand clutching the sword above him down. With a million thoughts rushing through his mind, he reached forward. He wanted to touch the stone, to see if what this girl was saying was indeed true. Oh, how he wanted these empty feelings to end, to know where he belong and what his purpose was!

He touched it ever so slightly, but that was all it took. All the memories that Tevre had lost came flooding back to him like the force of a hurricane. Yes! it was true! They did love and care for one another! A feeling like none other entered the dark-skinned man's heart then, and there were no words to describe the joy, happiness, and fullfillment he felt. _This...this is me!_ he thought happily as he saw the image of himself from the Silver Millenium. "I...I am Tevre," he whispered gently, tears forming in his eyes. But it was not to last.

He would have stayed that way, would have LOVED to stay that way...until Valera gave a sharp scream. "ENOUGH! I won't let you ruin this. I WON'T!" With another scream, Valera shoved Sirius roughly onto the ground. She stretched her hand forward and shot out an immense green light. It struck Onyx, and with a painful scream he disappeared in a shimmer of the air. Sirius and Polaris gaped in surprise as the Star Stone absorbed back into Polaris's bow.

When he was gone, Valera turned eyes full of contempt on the girls. "We'll be back, and when we do, you WILL be destroyed! I promise you this!" The woman laughed loudly, her voice echoing through out the park, and in the same green light and shimmer of air, disappeared.

When she was gone, Sirius got up and ran over to where the taller girl was standing, tears lightly flowing down her dark face. "Anna, you okay?" she asked as she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Polaris sniffed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine," She turned to her cousin and smiled. "We'll get him back. I know we will. I saw in his eyes that he remembered something. And now I know we aren't alone in our fight."

"Huh? What are you talking about? What do you mean we're not alone?" The shorter girl scratched her head in confusion.

"I'll explain later. Come on, let's get out of here and go home," Polaris sighed tiredly.

With a nod, both girls turned and rushed out of Central Park as the police force rushed in to help the awakening victims. But deep in Polaris's heart, she knew now that there is hope...hope that somehow, she can make Onyx...or rather Tevre, remember who he was in the past. _I HAVE to make him remember, somehow,_ Polaris thought as she and Sirius detransformed and rushed home. _If not, then everything me and Sirius have fought for will be for nothing, and I can't live with that, I can't! Don't worry Tevre, soon, you'll remember more of who you were and the love that we shared. I promise you this._ With those words, Anna's heart felt a bit more comforted, and a new hope entered her heart that indeed, she will help him remember.

To Be Continued 


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Chapter 10

Tanya slowly made her way to her locker as she yawned, covering her mouth. It was just after the first period and still very early, and the girl was _very_ sleepy. She and her cousin Anna had spent almost all night talking with Marco and Dief about the recent battle at Central Park the other day. They did more research and readings on Alexi, who was Anna's little sister during the Silver Millennium, and came to understand what befell the little girl. Once again, the girls cried at the cruel fate that was passed to the little girl, as she was killed during a surprise attack by the enemy known as the Meerages, named after their king.

Anna had whispered that she wished Alexi would have been reborn like she, Tanya, and the other Sailor Senshi were so that she could have grown up with a little sister. Tanya nodded in agreement, knowing personally all too well how lonely it was to be an only child and without a mother. They tried to figure out how and why Alexi's voice came to Anna as the taller girl explained how she was encouraged to help Tevre, but after so many hours and barely any sleep, they still had no clue. Finally they went to bed feeling just as confused as when they started.

Tanya sighed as she gathered the books she would need for her next class and closed her locker with a soft bang. A whole crowd of students where passing by her throughout the halls, hurrying off to their next assigned class and talking loudly with each other. Within moments, the halls began to clear as the late bell rang. Suddenly, three figures walked up to the shorter girl just as she was about to turn away and head to her next class. They quickly backed her up against her locker and prevented her from going anywhere.

"Well, well, lookie here! If it isn't the little brown monkey!" sneered a tall blonde girl with cruel, piercing green eyes. The other two girls with her snickered and folded their arms across their chest. One girl had long, red hair that fell past her waist and had blue eyes, while the other had dark brown hair that was styled in a bun.

The blonde girl laughed cruelly and leaned into Tanya's face. "Face it monkey, you and your people don't belong here. Why don't you go back to the bushes where you belong?" This made the other girls laugh more, and Tanya could feel her heart pounding hard as she clutched her books closer to her chest. She gulped and looked up in fear at the tall blonde girl. She then blinked in confusion, as she didn't know why a student she barely knew would call her a monkey. Then a thought hit her. Maybe she wasn't calling her a monkey. Maybe she was mistaken. She swallowed again and tried to make sense of it all.

"Monkey? I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Do you have a monkey? You seem to know alot about them..." Tanya tried to look around to see if anybody would help her sort this all out, but the halls had already emptied.

The girl's mouth dropped open in shock and surprise at what Tanya said, and her two followers could do nothing but stare at Tanya for a moment, then covered their mouths as they desperately tried to hold in the laughter from her comment.

Before Tanya could say anymore and try to clear up the situation, the taller girl, her eyes flaring with rage, pushed her heavily against the locker, nearly making her drop her books. "What was that? You think you're _so_ funny, don't you, you little ni..."

"HEY!"

Suddenly, all heads turned to a tall, dark-skinned figure walking down the hall towards them. 

"Anna!" Relief like no other flooded through Tanya then, and she nearly fell to her knees with the feeling of it. Anna walked with a confident stride up to the group and fixed the blonde girl with a hard stare.

"Rachel Wilson, I should have known," Anna said with contempt. She narrowed her eyes at her long time gymnastics rival. "Didn't I warn you to leave my cousin alone? She has nothing to do with anything between us," She stepped closer to the Southern bred girl and balled her fists. "This is going to be the last time I'm telling you this; LEAVE US ALONE! I'm warning you, leave now, or you'll be sorry..." Her eyes narrowed again dangerously.

But the blonde girl threw back her head and laughed loudly, not frightened at all. "Oh, and what are you going to do, fight me? Go ahead, get expelled so you can't be there for me to whoop your butt in the gymnastics finals later today! HA! What a delight! Go ahead, I dare you! Take a shot!" For emphasis, the pale girl thrust her chin out for Anna to hit, daring and challenge shining in her eyes. For years she held in the disgust and hate for the taller dark skinned girl before her. She hated how Anna beat her in nearly all of the competitions to qualify for the finals. She hated how _ANNA_ was the popular girl in school because of her winnings, and not her! Rachel had forced herself to train grueling hours to beat Anna in a competition, sometimes to the point of over exhaustion, but Anna always seemed to come out on top, always seemed to beat her in everything, even grades, and she herself always came in second. But no more. She was not going to lose to a...a FREAK like her again, and if this was the only way to do it, then so be it!

Anna's right fist trembled from wanting to hit the girl so badly, to finally teach her a lesson that she would never forget. For a second, just one tiny second, she considered doing it, and even slightly raised her hand to do so. But then at that moment she turned to look at Tanya, who was looking at her with wide, confused eyes. Although Anna was only a little over two months older than her, she knew Tanya looked up to her alot, and at that moment, she knew she couldn't stoop to a level so low as to fight just because of what someone said. Anna shook her head as she stepped back, and was about to tell Tanya it was time to go when a nun from the school suddenly walked up, shaking a ruler at them and clucking her tongue in indignation.

"What's all this? What's going on here? Why aren't you all in class?" The old woman seemed to hobble slowly before them, her small blue eyes darting back and forth between the girls.

Anna could only breath out a sigh of relief at the intrusion. "N..nothing Sister Ruth. We're going, please excuse us...," Anna quickly took her cousin's hand, and before they hurried off, she gave one last look of warning at Rachel and her followers. She narrowed her eyes and gave a dark look that said "this better be the last time!"

"HMMPH!" Rachel flipped her long hair over her shoulder, and with a snap of her fingers, turned and walked down the other way down the hall, the two girls following her like trained dogs.

With a light bow to the nun as they rushed passed her, Anna hurriedly led Tanya towards their next classroom, the nun following not too far behind. The smaller girl looked up at her cousin with questioned filled eyes, "Anna, I don't understand. Why did she...how could she...say those things..."

Before she could ask anymore, Anna sighed and shook her head to stop her. "It's a long story, but don't worry about it. Sometimes, it's just sad at how some people just WANT to be ignorant. It's even sadder that such ignorance is taught in certain homes,"

Tanya looked at her with even more confusion at those words, but Anna shook her head to end the discussion and both went into their second class of the day.

-------------------------------- 

Artic Circle: The North Pole

In the spaceship tucked away neatly in the depths of the frozen Arctic Circle in the North Pole, Valera smiled cruelly at the sight before her. Sitting in front of her was the former Dark Kingdom General, Onyx. But he certainly wasn't comfortable nor seemed a famed general anymore. Attached atop his head was a large mind-controlling machine, built to reprogram and control even the most resistant mind. Valera had anticipated that somehow, something would compromise Onyx's loyalty to the plan, and for this reason she had kept the device secret. She had found it in one of the many secret chambers in Queen Beryl's former frozen fortress, through the guidance of the holographic image of King Meerages. It was the same device that was used to first turn Onyx from the noble Tevre he once was back in the Silver Millennium to the evil, cold-hearted warrior he was in this century. 

When the woman brought back Onyx unconscious from the battle in Central Park, she knew what she had to do; turn him back to her side before their plan fell apart! Valera rubbed her hands greedily as she watched the lights from the machine blink on and off.

It was large and slightly mushroom shaped that covered most of his face, and had many wires connected to his eyes, face, and neck. Each of the many lights that were surrounding the device blinked quickly as information poured into the man's mind, erasing what little memories he had of the past and filling it with false images. Onyx was barely able to move as pain shot through his body. His hands were strapped to the armrests by thick black ropes, as was his feet to the chair's front legs.

Valera smirked again in satisfaction and walked around Onyx in a slow, suggestive circle, softly caressing her hand across his shoulders as she did so. She had left the device on him for days now, and she was certain everything was back to normal. At least, as normal as being him an evil warrior for the Dark Kingdom. He _had_ to be by now...no one was able to resist the mind transformer, and Tevre was no exception to the rules.

She looked him up and down and flipped her green hair over her shoulder. "So, tell me, who are you, and who do you pledge your allegiance to?" Valera asked, her voice low and husky.

For a few moments, the man could only gurgle unintelligeble words, then he took a deep shaky breath and answered "T..Tevre..I am.."

"NOO!" screamed Valera, going to stand in front of him as her eyes blazed red. "You are _Onyx_, and your allegiance is to King Meerages, Queen Beryl, and the Dark Kingdom!" So furious was she that some spittle began to fly out her mouth. Valera narrowed her eyes and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then fought hard to compose herself. Well, it looked like this would take longer than she expected. But no matter. He _will_ be evil again, no matter what. Once she was calmer a few moments later, she turned to look at him again. "You will be turned back to Onyx! Even if you have to DIE in the process," the woman hissed. The dark-skinned man, unaware of what she just said as he couldn't hear then, shivered from the cold.

Valera balled her hands into fists and continued to walk around Onyx. She touched a small button in the side of the machine on his head, and the lights from the tiny bulbs began to blink faster and faster. Onyx screamed loudly as the pain in his head increased and information that would have killed a normal person poured heavily into his mind. Sweat trailed down his body and face as electric sparks flashed around him. When the electric shocks dissipated and he finished screaming, he panted heavily, his breath making a thick fog in the unforgiving cold of the room.

"Now, let's try this again, shall we?" Valera smiled sweetly as she leaned over again and lightly traced her finger along the man's strong jaw line. "Who are you, and who do you pledge your allegiance to?" She straightened up and waited for his answer.

The tall man gulped and took in another deep breath before he answered. "I...I am..O..Onyx. I s...serve Queen..Beryl, and the...the...Dark Kingdom..." The pain proved too much for him, and his head dropped to his chest in exhaustion.

Valera reached over and lifted his chin up with her finger. "Good, I knew you'd get it sooner or later," she smirked. She took her hand away and let his head drop back on his chest. "Now, be a dear and stay where you are. There's a little business I need to attend to before I'm finish with you; like gathering the Sirius and Polaris Star stones and destroying those two pesky Sailor Senshi once and for all. And this time, with both Star stones, I'll destroy ALL the Sailor Senshi!" The green-haired woman gave a loud, shrill laughter, and with a shimmer in the air, she disappeared.

Seconds after she left, the pain-filled man lifted his head and a lone tear fell and trailed down his dark cheek as he sobbed softly.

---------------------- 

Anna quickly made her way through the small park in front of the Catholic high school. She wanted to be one of the first contestants in the gymnastics competition to arrive at the world renowned Madison Square Garden. She was allowed to leave school early today because of it, and she knew Rachel would be on her way there as well. She just didn't want to meet up with her at all, and being there first would be the best way to avoid the cruel girl. She turned to look to her left and saw with surprise that she was alone. She sighed and turned around to look behind her. When she saw her cousin walking slowly behind, she rolled her eyes.

"Tanya, come on! You know I want to be the first one there so I can get some practice in. Let's go!" the girl said in annoyance.

She waited until the shorter girl caught up with her, and was about to scold her when she looked into her eyes. It was still filled with sadness and slight tears. "Tanya, what's wrong?" Anna asked in concern.

"Oh, ahhh, nothing, really. It's just...I..." Tanya's voice faltered as she still couldn't comprehend the scene that happened earlier that day. It bothered her to no end, and she didn't know how she would deal with it if it ever happened to her again. Never in her life had smaller dark-skinned girl had to deal with someone hating her just for the color of her skin. In her country of Libya, such things were hardly ever considered, since so many races from other countries and shades of Black people lived there. But from what Tanya could see, there were just as many races living here in America too, yet their attitude about racial issues were so different...and so confusing.

Anna gave one look at her cousin's face and knew what she was thinking. She walked up to her, smiling gently. "Hey, don't worry about it. People like Rachel, they miss out on special things when they accept only one way of thinking. All we can do is just go on with our lives and not let them get to us. It's like what Eleanor Roosevelt once said; 'No one has the right to make you feel inferior without your authority.' Besides, I'll be there for you whenever you're in trouble, okay?" She gave her cousin a soft hug.

"Right," smiled Tanya, feeling alot better as she hugged back.

Anna gave a soft giggle and pushed the smaller girl ahead of her. "But we'll still be late if we don't hurry! Come on, I told my dad to forget about the ride in the limousine to show him I can be there on time and on my own! He and Leslie are probably on their way by now. Coach Mason too, so hurry!"

Tanya nodded and walked on. Behind her, Anna smiled mischievously. She bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, then made it into a ball. Since there was a snowstorm the other night, there was nearly 5 feet of snow on the ground, and Anna decided to take full advantage of it.

"Oh Tanyaaaa," the taller girl sang out playfully. When Tanya turned around, she was hit full force in the face with a cold snowball. She was so surprised that she fell over right into a mound of freshly shoveled snow. Anna pointed and laughed out loud as the shorter girl struggled to sit up, not expecting such a funny turn out.

"Why you...!" snarled Tanya. She shook the snow off her face when she finally stood up, then scooped a handful of snow of her own. Anna gave a shriek and tore off out of the park and down the street. For the whole while on the way to the subway to take them downtown, the girls laughed happily and threw snowballs at each other, drawing funny stares from everyone as they rushed by. Silently in her heart Anna was glad she as able to make her cousin forget her troubles for now...and just smile again.

Soon, they reached the large Madison Square Garden building and hurried inside after showing some I.D. Once past the turn style and through the doors, the girls parted ways. Anna headed towards the make-shift locker room and changed, while Tanya went to the audience section to look for her aunt and uncle. She spotted them after a few minutes, and waited along with them for the tournament to start as the contestant girls came out to get some last minute practices with the assistance of their respective coaches.

Moments later, Anna came out in her lucky leotard and began doing some practice flips and moves to the cheers of Tanya. Anna had just finished doing a double flip when Rachel and her followers walked up to her, a smug smile on their lips. "Hey _freak_. So are you ready to lose this tournament? There's no way I'm losing to you today." she smirked.

Anna narrowed her eyes and her lips thinned, but before she could reply, there was suddenly a flicker of lights. It went out completely a second later and was followed by loud screams as the whole building was plunged into darkness. Seconds later, the lights went back on, and Valera floated high in the air, laughing loudly as her eyes glowed an evil red blaze. "Ahhh, such young energy and hope. And it's all mine now!"

The competing girls that were practicing all screamed and cowered in fear as Valera raised her hands and prepared to fire.

--------------------------- 

To Be Continued 


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Chapter 11

Anna groaned with barely contained annoyance and anger at the green-haired woman floating high above her and the rest of the cowering girls. How dare she! This was supposed to be _her_ moment, her time to realize her hopes and dreams! Now Valera had to come and spoil it. Well, she wasn't going to have it! She was going to put an end to this right here and now!

_I HAVE to do something!_ Anna thought to herself. She looked to her left and saw that the walls separating the show floor from the audience wasn't that high, and she could easily jump over it and find a place to transform. The coaches out on the floor quickly grabbed their charges to them, shaking with as much fear as the other girls.

Anna's coach was about to call her, but before he could say a word, the tall girl dashed away from the rest of the group. Valera, just about to fire an energy beam at the shaking girls, turned and saw Anna running away. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the aura the girl was giving off. She recognized with shock the way the running girl moved, how she quickly she maneuvered herself past the other terrified girls. The running girl turned back to look at her, and at the look in her eyes and her familiar face and dark coloring, Valera then knew. She must be one of those senshi she had encountered! No one else could learn to move so fast and give off such energy. Even in civilian form, Valera knew that their energy was still higher than anyone else's. She didn't know which one of the pesky senshi the girl was, and right now, she didn't care. She just wanted to destroy one of them, NOW!

"YOU!" the woman screeched, and forgetting the crowd in front her, she stretched her hands forward and shot forth a deadly green energy beam. Anna quickly ran off again, jumped, and climbed over the wall. She jumped down to her knees on the other side just as a hole blasted through it, missing her by just a few inches. For a second, Anna panted to catch her breath, then quickly got up and raced to the entrance door of the audience seats that lead out to the hall. When she reached outside in the hall, she saw Tanya running up, panting hard and her eyes wide with fear for her.

"Tanya! Valera, she's in there!" Anna shouted. "M..my dad and Leslie...are they...?"

"They're fine! I managed to slip away in the dark. They must be worried about us now, but we have to take care of Valera." The shorter girl nodded and narrowed her eyes. "Time to go to work!" she said. She was also angry at the thought of Valera interrupting such an important time in her cousin's life. Like Anna, Tanya knew how important this competition was and what a mark in Anna's future it was supposed to be. No one was going to ruin this for Anna if she could help it, _no one!_

Anna straightened up and reached into the small pocket she had sewed onto her practice uniform. She quickly looked around to make sure they were alone, then nodded. "Let's go!" She thrust her henshin stick into the air as Tanya passed her hand over her henshin necklace.

"POLARIS SAPPHIRE STAR POWER!"

"SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER!"

A bright light surrounded the girls, and at the same time, both shouted "MAKE UP!" As before, both were surrounded by their respective colors, and after the powers replaced the clothes they were wearing with the sailor fukus, there was a burst of light and stars, and standing together back to back in their place was Super Sailors Sirius and Polaris.

"Come on, there's no telling what she doing in there with them now!" Polaris shouted. With determined faces, both Star Senshi turned and ran back inside the large Madison Square Garden arena, already hearing screams and shouts. There was no way they were going to let that evil woman hurt any more innocent people. Especially not today.

"I said WHERE ARE THEY!" screamed Valera. She fired off another shot and blasted the ground in front of the competing girls that were hugging each other. They screamed in terror and jumped back, their faces pale with fear. "If you don't tell me, I swear there'll be nothing left for even the rats to chew on your pathetic bodies! Where are Sailor Polaris and Sailor Sirius?" The woman's eyes glowed even redder as she floated down to the ground, and she slowly walked up to the trembling girls.

"P..Please!" One of the coaches standing to the side with another group of girls pleaded with clasped hands, his eyes filled with fear and confusion. "We know nothing about them! Just...just don't hurt any of us..."

"LIAR!" Valera shot out another blast of energy and knocked the man back a good 10 feet as he screamed. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The whole audience and group gasped with disbelief and shock. No one even dared to move to see if he was alright for fear of what the powerful woman might do to them.

"Anyone else got something to say?" the evil woman smirked. There was silence for a second until two new voices filled the tension-filled air.

"Yeah, we do!"

Suddenly, two figures jumped down from seemingly nowhere and landed perfectly on one knee right in front of her. They straightened up and stood in a fighting stance, their eyes flashing with challenge. Sailor Polaris was the first to step forward and point an accusing finger at the tall green-haired woman.

"Valera, you have no place here! Whatever evil scheme you're planning, we are here to put a stop to it. How _DARE_ you come to a place where so many have want to make their dreams in the art of gymnastics come true!"

Sirius stepped up next, her voice just as angry as her cousin's. "The Stars have decreed their judgment on you, and you _will_ be punished for your evil deeds! As sure as the Star that shines brightest in the Heavens, I am Sailor Sirius...

"Sailor Polaris!"

"...and you _WILL_ be vanquished!" they both said together.

The tall woman rolled her eyes and snorted."Oh PLEASE! That's one of the reasons why I hate you Sailor Senshi. You _talk_ too damn much!" Not bothering to use her energy powers for now, Valera threw a right punch at Polaris. Before she could make contact however, the taller Star Senshi caught the woman's hand in mid-air with a smirk. She didn't have time to celebrate though, as Valera then quickly shot out her left leg and swiped Polaris's legs from under her. Polaris went down with a painful grunt.

Not even a second passed when Valera was suddenly knocked heavily to the ground by a shorter body. She looked up in surprise at the one who dared did this to her. Sailor Sirius stood over her, her hands clenched into fists as she got ready to deliver blows. A slight admiration entered her then. Because she was so small, Valera had underestimated what strength Sirius truly had inside had her. But the moment faded as quickly as it came, and the woman flipped up off the ground and landed in a crouch, her lips twisted in a cruel smile. Immediately Polaris joined her cousin, and after giving a loud battle yell, proceeded to throw quick punches and kicks at her. To the normal person, it seemed as though their movements were as quick as lightening and nearly too fast to see as they both pushed on, landing hard punches on Valera every chance they got, but to Sirius and Polaris, they couldn't fight fast enough.

Valera just barely managed to block off the hits and kicks that would have downed any normal man. She suddenly caught one of Polaris's legs in her hand, and lifting up her own leg in a sideways kick, kicked her back almost a good feet. Almost immediately before Valera could turn around and meet Sailor Sirius as her next opponent, Sirius jumped up, flipped over the green haired woman, and in mid-flight, delivered a hard spin kick to her head. Valera went down in a loud thud, a surprised and painful grunt escaping her lips. 

In the few seconds that passed as Valera tried to catch her breath, Sirius rushed over to her cousin to help her up. When they straightened up, they both turned to face the woman in a fierce fighting stance, their fists clenched together in barely contained anger.

Valera scowled and slowly wiped the trail of blood from her lip with the back of her hand, "You fools! You just made the biggest mistake in your pathetic lives!" She got up and gave an enraged scream, and suddenly, her body was surrounded by a harsh red aura.

"This isn't good..." whispered Sirius, standing back to back with Polaris. But before Polaris could answer back, Valera leapt high up into the air, and after doing a double flip, landed heavily in front of them. Once again there was a flurry of arms and legs flying and kicking as each desperately landed punches and kicks on each other. Just as Sirius was about to land a hard punch in her stomach, Valera caught her by her shirt bow, lifted her high into the air, and threw her hard on the ground as she screamed nearly a feet away.

"Sirius!" Forgetting about the mad-woman for the moment, the taller North Star Senshi rushed over and helped her to stand. For just a few seconds, Sirius could only take in huge gulps of air, as the wind was knocked out of her. "Are you hurt badly?" Polaris asked, her strong arm wrapped firmly around her cousin's middle to keep her up.

Sailor Sirius nodded her head and gave Valera a hard, venomous stare. Now she was taking this personally! "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just end this...NOW!"

"Ready for the new trick Marco and Dief taught us?" Polaris smiled, knowing how much fun she had while they were learning it.

Sirius smiled back, and nodding her head, got into a fighting stance along side her. Valera folded her arms across her chest as she waited to see what they would do next. The annoying smirk was back on her lips and she was ready to claim victory.

Suddenly the two Star Senshi rushed forward, and before the evil woman could do anything, they leapt high into the air. At the same time, they double flipped in the air, and in mid-flight, both kicked out their legs. With a yell, they connected hard with Valera's chest, and they kicked her so hard, she flew into the air and smashed into the medium high wall between the audience seats and the performance floor. Polaris and Sirius landed in a crouch as Valera slowly slid down to the ground, the indentation of her body clearly visible as she slipped away.

But to their horror, instead of being left unconscious, the green-haired woman stubbornly stood up, her eyes flashing a harsh red as she once again slowly wiped the blood off her mouth.

"Still think we talk too much?" asked Sirius as she and Polaris walked up to her, her hands still clenched in a tight fist. For a moment, Valera just stared at them, her hatred and resentment growing with each heartbeat. How could she, Meerages's top senior officer and tactician, not to mention having the same blood running through her veins as it did his, be defeated by these two little..._girls?_ In her mind, _she_ was the woman that loved and was ever LOVED by Meerages, and she was beaten so badly! It was impossible, unthinkable! Shame like none other filled her heart then, and with a mighty yell, she shot straight up, electric sparks flashing around her body. The sparks gave off a light so bright, Polaris and Sirius stepped back and shielded their eyes for a moment before it finally dissipated.

With blind rage, Valera looked around for a victim...anyone, to use so she could escape and regain her strength. Her eyes fell on a tall, blonde and green-eyed girl, cowering in front of the rest of the girls on the far end of the floor. The woman rushed forward, pushing the two senshi out of her way. With a snarl she shot forward an enormous beam of green light, and it smashed heavily into the girl. She gave a pain-filled scream and began to rise quickly in the air until she reached the high ceiling.

"Oh no, that's Rachel!" breathed out Polaris softly. Then remembering she wasn't supposed to know her, she turned to look at Valera with anger filled eyes, "No, you can't! Put Ra...that girl down, she has nothing to do with any of this! Just tell us were Tevre is!" she demanded, her heart pounding heavily. Even though she had her problems with Rachel, there was no way she was going to allow her to get hurt, no matter what she felt for her inside.

"Tevre? HA! That fool? You want him, you have to come and get him. I'd like to see you try. Here's one clue; come to the place where it all started." With a high pitch laughter, the evil green haired woman disappeared in a shimmer of air, her voice echoing through out the large, darkened building. No sooner had Valera gone than Rachel began to drop very fast from the ceiling, her terrified screams piercing the tense silence.

In a flash, Super Sailor Polaris rushed forward and jumped high into the air, flipping once. She caught the tall girl in her arms and landed expertly on the ground. When she set Rachel down, the blonde girl could only look at her in wonder, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"You...you saved me. Why would someone... like you..." Before she could say any more, Rachel bowed her head shamefully, "Thank you," she finally said in a small, humbled voice. She had grown up in a home where she was taught that dark-skinned people cared only for themselves, that they were selfish and lazy. Now she saw for herself that it indeed wasn't all true. Heroes came in all colors, in all cultures. She had just witnessed a White woman wanting to kill her, and she ended up being saved by a hero with dark skin. Now understood how wrong her thinking was. Now she realized that all people have good and evil in their heart, no matter what their color.

"_Well, looks like someone finally learned a lesson about stereotypes. I wonder how long that'll last," _said Sailor Sirius to Polaris in Japanese as she walked up to them, smiling softly.

"Huh? What did she say?" Rachel asked in confusion, looking from one dark-skinned Star Senshi to the next. The group of girls, who was slowly crowding around them, also looked up in confusion, hearing Sirius talk Japanese. Sirius looked around her for a moment at everyone, then gave a small, embarrassed grin, a huge sweat drop forming over her head.

"Nevermind," Polaris shook her head and gave a small chuckle. "Just know that you and everybody else are safe for now. See you!" With a final wave, both girls jumped high into the air and seemed to disappear as the lights suddenly turned brighter. For a few moments, there was nothing but silence as the whole crowd looked in wonder at where the senshi just where, then they all began to talk excitedly among themselves, talking about how they too now have powerful Sailor Senshi as Japan and other countries do.

------------------- 

Later

"...and then, she said that if we wanted him, we had to come and find him, and 'to come to the place where it all started.' What could she mean?" asked Anna as she and Tanya finished their tale of what happened that day. After the battle, the national competition was cancelled and to be rescheduled for another time. Anna and Tanya had found Anna's parents, then quickly headed home. Now, Marco and Dief looked at each other with concern as the story sank in, then looked back at the girls as they lay on Anna's large bed on their stomachs.

"Then our worst fears have been realized," sighed Marco, his golden-furred face filled with worry. When Tanya and Anna looked at him in question, he continued, "Girls, while you were gone, Dief and I did some more research on the computer. We already figured out where it all started...how you and the other girls in Japan became Sailor Senshi again in the first place, even when you weren't supposed to."

He turned to Dief, and the black dog nodded. "In order to find Tevre and the answers we need, we have to go to the place where it all started indeed...The North Pole,"

Anna and Tanya looked at the dogs in complete shock, not knowing what else to say. They both thought of the same thing at the same time; The North Pole...the place where the Sailor Senshi of Japan had their last and most deadly battle against Queen Beryl. The place where each of the girls lost their lives one after the other. What if the same thing happened to them? What if they had to leave behind everything they loved do dearly, and face the possibility of never coming back? Usagi and the other girls explained how painful each of the deaths were, and Tanya and Anna prayed they wouldn't have to go through the same thing. Now, it was possible, and fear like none other crept into their hearts.

------------------- 

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Chapter 12

Minutes passed as Tanya and Anna continued to look at Marco and Dief in complete shock, but to them, the minutes seemed to go on forever. The North Pole. They both shivered at the thought of that cold, empty place. Both girls remembered vividly the stories the Sailor Senshi of the inner Solar System told them about going there to defeat Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia once and for all. They remembered hearing how each of the girls met their deaths one after the other at the hands of a group of evil female assassins that worked for the evil Queen of the Dark Kingdom. 

In the end, Usagi was the last to lose her life as she used the Ginzuishou to restore everything back to normal. Because of that, the Sailor Senshi lost their memories when they were brought back to life. Each time the cousins thought about it, they couldn't help but shiver to their very core and wonder how the senshi ever got through it. Now, the possibility of them having no choice but to go there was like a blow to the stomach, and the cold, frightening feeling returned harder than ever.

Anna was the first to break the icy silence as she sighed and shook her head. "You guys, that can't be possible. Usagi and the others...surely they must have defeated whatever evil was left there after they used the Ginzuishou crystal..."

"Yes, we know," said Marco, stepping up a little closer. "But we cannot ignore the findings and figures we have calculated. Maybe there's a small chance that Valera and Onyx somehow must have tapped into something that was left behind after Beryl and Metallia was destroyed. Maybe some energy on reserve or something...or a base. The important thing here is we have to find out what it is and destroy it."

Anna gave another exhausted sigh, then turned to Tanya to see if she agreed. She stopped herself short just as she was about to say something. The shorter girl had a strange look on her face, a look that was between being frightened and disbelieving at the same time. A glazed look had settled over her eyes, and she had gone a little paler. Her breathing was slightly shallow as Tanya began to shake slightly. "T..Tanya, are you okay?" Anna asked as she put her arm around her cousin's shoulder. "Come on, you have to get a grip..."

"NO!" Tanya suddenly burst out, standing up and throwing Anna's arm off of her. "Don't you all understand? This is CRAZY! We _can't_ go all the way to the North Pole! We..we can't..." The shaking had overcome her then, and the dark-skinned girl fell to her knees on the carpeted floor, tears streaming down her dark fudge brown cheeks as she hugged herself. "Usagi...Rei...the others, they...they DIED up there! If it wasn't for the power of her Ginzuishou, they would have never returned. What if we can't...if something wrong happens..." Unable to go on anymore, Tanya let the tears and the fear overcome her once more. She had so much in her life that she dreamed and hoped for, so much she still wanted to do. She wanted to see her friends again in Japan, to see her father and become a good mother, just like her own mother was to her. The thought of losing all that, and never seeing the one person in her life she had come to love in Japan nearly broke her heart beyond repair. How was she going to get through all this? What would happen if she _did_ die and couldn't come back?

"Oh Ti," sighed Anna sadly. She got up and joined Tanya sitting on the floor. She took the trembling girl in her arms and just held her for a few minutes. She too knew of the terrible price the original Sailor Senshi had paid in order to stop Beryl's evil plan of destroying the Earth, just as she tried to over a thousand years ago. When she went to Japan and found out she was Sailor Polaris, that was one of the first things that was discussed. She too was shaken by the story, but she knew if she and Tanya were to figure out the truth about Onyx, the truth about her past, then that chance had to be taken. When Tanya's shaking had subsided a little, Anna placed a finger under her cousin's chin and lifted her head up to meet her eyes.

"Tanya, it'll be okay. I trust Marco and Dief. They'll be able to get us through this. I...I believe if...no,_when_ we get through this, we'll understand what this is all about. Maybe we'll even get Tevre back. Please Tanya, we have to do this. Marco and Dief wouldn't tell us about this if they thought we couldn't do it. Just trust in them...please..." Anna gave her cousin an extra hug for encouragement.

"She's right," said Dief, walking up and setting a black paw on Tanya's lap. "Marco and I have great faith in you. The two of you _can_do this. We will always be there to help you out. Trust in yourself as we all trust in you." With that, the black-furred dog nodded along with Marco, whose tail was wagging with agreement.

Tanya drew in a shaky breath after a moment and wiped some of the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right," She stood up on shaky legs and gave a weak smile. "I...I won't lose control like that again, I promise," She turned to Anna as she also stood up. "But this is our destiny, right? To protect all that we love and hold dear from evil and to fight for all justice,"

Anna nodded in agreement as she gave a smile. "But you have to admit, what happened to the senshi in the North Pole was scary. I'd hate for anyone else to go through that."

"Which is precisely why we are doing this, so no one else has to die or suffer needlessly," said Marco. "Now, if we are going to do this right, we need a plan, and I think I might have one. Tomorrow we'll try and see if we find a safe point for you two to teleport in." He turned to look at the window, which showed the setting sun. "But it's been a long day now, and you girls need your rest."

Nodding tiredly, the girls got ready for an early night of sleep, the thought of going to the North Pole still fresh in their mind and heart, and still making them shiver.

--------------------------- 

The Next Day

St. Thomas Aquinas Catholic High School:

The next morning at school, the girls tried to go on as if it was another ordinary day, but they couldn't escape the haunting feeling that settled over them. They couldn't help but feel as though that somehow, everything that they held so dear and valued would be destroyed depending on how this particular day ended. It grew every hour as the school day went on, to the point that even the other students felt it and somehow went into the same mood Tanya and Anna was in. Finally, in the last class, the girls didn't even bother to pay attention as their teacher...an aging Father Of the Cloth, finished off his Theology topic.

"...so, there have been many speculations on why the Jewish crowd rioting before Pontius Pilate asked for the murderer and rebel Barabus to be freed on their holiday, as was customary for their time and religion, instead of Jesus Christ. Anybody want to discuss that for a few moments before class ends?" Father Seamus Brown looked at his class before him as he looked up from his book of notes, and frowned behind his glasses at the silence that met him. Some had genuinely interested faces; others did not, especially his two most promising students sitting in the back. Finally, one young student raised his hand, and the fifty-ish man nodded his head for him to answer.

"Errr...because they thought Jesus committed a greater crime?" the boy said nervously.

"What sort of crime?" the man asked.

The young man stared blankly at him for a few seconds, then shrugged his shoulders. Father Brown sighed as he shook his head and waited for any other student to answer the question. No one raised their hand. Seconds later, the last bell of the day rang, and the students quickly got up and headed out the classroom door. "Please read chapter 12-14 of your text books! Possible test on that!" the Father shouted.

There was a slight groan as the students filed out the classroom. Suddenly, he saw Tanya and Anna heading out and rushed up to them. "Ahh, there you are girls. I'd like a word with you, if you don't mind," he smiled.

"Yes, Father?" said Anna as she stood nervously besides Tanya.

"Yes, well, I've noticed that you two were a little...quiet today. You normally love these kinds of discussions. You liven up the class with your thoughts and input," He gave the girls a concerned look. "Is everything alright with you? Everything going well at home?" His clear, blue eyes darted between the two girls.

"Oh yes, everything's going fine Father, thanks for asking," Anna nodded. She tried to smile reassuringly, but knew in her heart it was anything but convincing.

"Are you sure? You know if you need to talk about anything, you can always come to me and I'll try my best..." the man started to say, but was interrupted when Tanya smiled kindly and took his hand in hers.

"Father Brown, we'll be fine, thanks. If we ever need to talk to you, we'll find you, I promise," The smaller girl looked into the kindly older man's eyes, but she couldn't hide the tinge of sadness coming from her voice and in her own eyes. "I'm sorry, but we really have to go. Thank you again."

The Father looked like he was about to say something else, but thought better about it. He nodded and smiled as he watched them nod back and turn to leave, giving him their smile of gratitude and appreciation.

When they were out of sight, the man shook his graying head. "Kids today, always thinking they are invincible and don't need help from anyone." He chuckled to himself, then turned serious. "But whatever it is, may the Lord bless you," he said softly, then turned and stepped back into the now empty classroom.

--------------- 

Anna and Tanya quickly rushed out of the school and heading towards downtown Central Park, using the train to help them get there quicker. Soon they arrived and hurriedly walked passed many people doing some early Christmas shopping into a secluded wooded area behind a small tunnel. Once they were sure no one was around, Tanya called out, "Marco, Dief, are you here? Where are you?"

"Right here, where we're supposed to be," a voice answered back immediately. A second later, Marco and Dief walked out of the shadows, their faces filled with nervousness and apprehension. "Are you girls ready?" Marco asked, stepping up to Tanya as Dief walked up to Anna.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Anna answered. She nodded and took out her henshin stick, while Tanya stood with her legs apart and hand over her chest.

After another quick look around, Anna was ready to transform. "POLARIS SAPPHIRE STAR POWER!

SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER!

Then together, they both shouted, "MAKE UP!"

A dazzling aura of bright pink, white, and violet light lit up the area for a few seconds, and when it was done, Super Sailors Sirius and Polaris stood side by side, determination set in their faces.

"Okay now, get the mini-comp and let's double check the coordinates," said Marco, his tail as well as Dief's wagging with excitement. Polaris quickly brought out the small computer out and began typing in the locations that were given to her by Dief earlier that day.

A few seconds later, a series of beeps and symbols blared back, and Polaris nodded and smiled in satisfaction. "Looks like it's a go," she said as she put away the comp. "I guess now all we have to do now is concentrate and teleport ourselves there, right?

"Yes, now...quickly..." Dief began,

"Wait!" interrupted Sirius, stepping forward. She smiled and looked fondly at her cousin and two canine guardians. "You know, Ami told me she did something like this years ago, when the senshi went in that big Black Crystal thing to find Tuxedo Kamen when Rubeus tried to invade the city. Like her, I...I just _have_ to say something," Tears filled her eyes as she willed herself to go on. "You all have been such a loving family to me when I needed it the most. You all mean so much to me, and we've shared great joy and tears together already. Thank you...for everything you've done for me. I love you all so much..." Before she could say anymore, the tears spilled over and raced down her dark cheeks. Polaris rushed over and gave her a soft hug.

"Shhh, say no more. We all know that. We can do this. I know we can. We just have to watch each other's back until we're back home, okay?" She smiled, then taking her cousin's hand in her own and giving it an affectionate squeeze, they stood together ready.

"Remember girls, please be careful!" said Marco, walking over and licking Sirius's hand affectionately. "We'll be waiting for you...Princess," There was a slight tear in his doggy eyes. The dog now realized that he loved this girl more than he would ever dare admit to anyone. It hurt his heart now more than ever that he would never be able to tell her how he truly felt, since she already had a love. But he would continue to be there for her, in whatever she would need.

"The same for you...My Lady..." continued Dief, proudness and tears in his eyes as Polaris scratched his ears.

Both girls gave their dogs a sad smile. "We'll be back, you'll see!" Sirius smiled with a confidence she didn't quite feel. Then, turning to each other, the girls grabbed hold of each others hands and closed their eyes in concentration. Seconds later, a bright, violet light surrounded Sirius as a yellow light tinged with pink surrounded Polaris. They rose slightly into the air for a moment or two, then disappeared in a bright white flash, patches of snow and green grass they were standing on disappearing along with them.

"Please, Princess, My Lady, come back home safely," Marco whispered sadly.

--------------------- 

The North Pole

Artic Circle:

As they did since the beginning of Earth's time, cold, brutal winds blew mercilessly across the barren snow-covered wastelands. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but even the bright sun would have no effect on the cruel, below-freezing temperatures. Then, another kind of wind blew, and seconds later, a portal opened, and two transparent figures slowly emerged from it. When they solidified and their feet touched the cold ground, the portal closed, and the icy winds picked up again.

Sailor Sirius immediately sank to her knees and hugged herself hard, her teeth chattering in her mouth. "O...Oh...Mm...man! U..Uss..ssagi and the...o..others we...re...rrrright! It's f.ff..freaking F..F...F..FRE..EEE.ZING HERE!" She was barely able to make the words as she felt her mouth was literally freezing up. She looked up, and all around her she saw the same thing; nothing but tundras of snow, ice and frozen water. There were no signs of life anywhere.

"Come on! We have to keep moving or we won't make it!" Polaris shouted above the winds. She quickly helped Sirius to her feet and took out her mini-comp. She punched in a few buttons, and when a series of blips sounded, she gave a gasp of surprise. "Oh no, I think there's been a mistake. The point where we were supposed to end up is not around here. I think we're lost!"

"WHAT?" Sirius screamed. She gave a moan of despair and felt like sinking to her knees again. "Then that's it. We're going to die here," She sobbed sadly and continued shivering.

"Hold on, I think I can figure this out..." Polaris breathlessly typed in her computer again, and this time, she smiled at the results. "Okay, I think I got it!" She pointed to the right. "We need to keep going that way. That's where I'm picking up alot of energy signals, similar to the one Sailor Mercury got when she and the others were here,"

"Alright then, let's go!" Sirius nodded, shivering nearly uncontrollably but feeling much better after Polaris's discovery. If she could keep moving, then it'll be alright. Even after the time she's spent in America, she STILL couldn't get used to the cold!

For a few minutes, they trudged on through the deep snow and ice, hoping beyond hope that they could find what they were looking for and help Tevre return to what he once was. But unknown to them, someone already anticipated they would be coming, and was watching them with evil, greed-filled eyes.

Valera looked up from the holographic image she was looking at that showed the girls walking through the snow towards the base. The image showed a few inches above the small ball machine that was used to hold King Meerages's image and free Onyx. She had to hand it to the girls, they certainly were persistent. But it wouldn't matter. As soon as they came too close, they would be destroyed. After using the instructions that were given to her by the holographic King Meerages, she had a big surprise waiting for them. HA! If they thought the snow was bad, they would never be able to handle what was coming to them! She chuckled and looked at the still form of Onyx, sitting limply in the chair she strapped him to.

"Well, my dear, it seems as though we might have some visitors," she said sarcastically. She held up her hand, which was holding a large icicle, and squeezed hard. The icicle snapped into a million pieces and the particles fell like snow on the hard steel floor.

-------------------------- 

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Chapter 13

The brutally cold, icy winds of the North Pole whipped through Super Sailors Polaris and Sirius as they desperately tried to trudge through the thick, thigh high snow around them. Each breeze, each swirl of wind and wisps of snow were like sharp knives against their exposed skin, ready to shred them to pieces if they dared stand still. But in their hearts, they knew if they were to stop whatever plans Valera had for them and the Earth, they _had_ to go on, even if it meant going through below freezing temperatures. They had to at least _try_. If the Sailor Senshi of Japan can go through this and come back alive, then so can they!

"Hey, Polaris, anything yet?" asked Sirius, her teeth chattering inside her mouth and hugging herself hard. Her words came out in a wispy fog that disappeared after a few seconds.

The taller Star Senshi sighed and typed into her mini computer again. What appeared on the screen was not promising, and the look she gave Sirius was enough to tell the smaller girl that whatever it was, it was definitely not good news. "Come on, we just have to keep going. We may have lost the signal, but I know it was indicating someplace not too far from here. We have to keep going right," she said while pointing. With that, Polaris nodded and continued to walk on.

Sirius sighed and followed behind her. She carefully placed her feet into the footsteps left by Polaris. To her, the snow was so deep in some places, it nearly came up to her waist. Her best bet then was to simply follow Polaris's footsteps in front of her. After another few minutes of walking, Sirius's confidence in herself and Sailor Polaris began to fade little by little. 

Here they were, smack in the middle of the North Pole...in the middle of nowhere, and they were lost. How are they ever going to save Tevre...and ultimately the world...if they can't get out of this simple mess? Slight tears pooled into Sirius's dark hazel brown eyes. She quickly dried them off before her cousin could see. It was impossible. What happened to Sailor Moon and the others was totally different from what she and Polaris was going through. They had the Ginzuishou. Sirius doubted that the Star stones she and Polaris had were as powerful as that. The more she thought about it, the more her faith in herself and the mission left her heart.

Finally, she gave out one sorrowful sob and fell to her knees in the cold, biting snow. For a few moments, Polaris didn't realize what had happened, so when she didn't hear the sound of walking behind her, she turned back to look at her cousin way behind her. "Sirius!" She rushed to the smaller girl's side and knelt down beside her, ignoring the icy coldness on her legs. "Sirius, what's wrong? We have to keep moving in order to stay warm. Please, you can't do this now. You have to get up!" She grabbed Sirius's arm and tried to pull her up, but it was useless. Sirius wouldn't move an inch.

After a moment, Sailor Sirius turned to look Polaris in the eyes. "It's...it's no good," she whispered softly, a dull look in her eyes as she shivered with cold and fright. "We're going to die out here, and there's nothing we can do! We're lost! I'm so tired, and so..so cold..."

"That's enough!" shouted Polaris, taking Sirius by her shoulders and shaking her roughly. "I don't want to hear talk like that! You promised me you wouldn't get like this again, remember? We were supposed to watch each other's back and get through this _together!_ I know it's cold and we're lost, but we can't lose our nerve. Now snap out of it...before I have to kick your butt myself!" She gave her one last shake for emphasis.

But the girl's eyes remained saddend with lost hope as she looked up at Polaris. "But..but...we can't..."

"I said that's ENOUGH!" Polaris shouted, then before she could stop herself, she slapped Sirius hard across the face. For a few moments, both girls just looked at each other, a stunned expression on their faces. Sirius had fallen on her behind and was rubbing her sore, reddened cheek, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I...I'm sorry Tanya," Polaris whispered, her face turned away in shame and disbelief. "I didn't mean to do that, but...but this isn't just about you or me anymore. Don't you remember who else is the victim here? Don't you think for once that Tevre might be suffering too, going through as much pain as we are? That madwoman Valera...who knows what she could be doing to him right now?"

She sighed, then stood and looked with sorrowful eyes at Sirius. "Ever since that fight in Central Park, I've been feeling that he's in some deep emotional pain, and I can't STAND it anymore! We _have_ to save him Sailor Sirius. We just _have_ to save him..." Before she could finish, she lowered her head and sobbed silently as memories of long ago entered her mind. Oh how she loved him then, loved the way he held her and talked with her and kissed her, even though she was much younger than him. Tevre didn't treat her as a child, as her parents and other people in the castle she grew up in on Polaris did. He truly respected her thoughts, her feelings, but also respected her young age and didn't force himself on her as other men might have. Now more than anything, she wanted him to hold her then, just as he did in the past.

"Polaris," Sailor Sirius whispered. Now she understood. Now she knew why Polaris was so eager to get this mission done. She hadn't thought once of Tevre and what he might be going through, and she felt ashamed about it. How could she have acted like this when her cousin was in so much pain because she wanted to save the man she loved? She got up and walked towards the taller girl. She took Polaris's hand in hers, and smiled softly. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish. You're absolutely right. We have to do this to save Tevre and the world," She squeezed her hand affectionately, "I guess you weren't kidding about kicking my butt, ne?" she chuckled.

Polaris looked up and smiled slightly in gratitude. "You bet I wasn't!" she chuckled. "We can do this, I know it. Besides, remember that your dad and my mom were brother and sister from Jamaica, which makes _us_ half Jamaican...which means the hot Caribbean blood coursing through our veins should be enough to keep us warm!" She winked at her cousin. "Now come on, we still have a ways to go-"

Sailor Sirius thought about what Polaris said about their being half Jamaican for a moment, then smiled and nodded in agreement. With their confidence renewed now, the girls marched on, the slightest of hope filling their hearts.

------------------------ 

"Awww, isn't that sweet," sneered Valera as she watched the whole scene between the cousins take place. "So sweet in fact, it's making me want to puke!" She growled heavily and turned away from the holographic image. She walked past the limp figure of Tevre still sitting in the machine chair and walked towards the back of the large former throne room of Queen Beryl. She reached the back wall that was made of pure ice, pressed her hand against it for a few seconds, then took it away. The handprint that she left began to glow a bright green, then seconds later, a doorway slid open sideways.

Inside was a small private room with a long table surrounded by many metallic chairs, upon which was heaped a large amount of mechanical parts, equipments, and small computer chips. Valera smiled evilly as she saw all the machinery. "Well, can't say the old broad Beryl was THAT stupid after all. Too bad she didn't get a chance to use all this against the Sailor Senshi of Japan,"

She walked forward and picked up a small machine that resembled a large crystalline snowdrop. This was exactly was she was looking for. She chuckled to herself, then began punching in a series of codes on the buttons on the side to it. Immediately, the machine began to glow bright blue, the wires insides crackling with energy. Then there was a bright flash, and the machine disappeared from Valera's hands. The evil smirk appeared once more on her face, and she laughed softly to herself in her deep, gravelly voice. Those girls wouldn't have a chance. And when they were destroyed, the senshi in Japan wouldn't have a chance either, as she had some plans for them too when this was all over.

----------------------- 

For the next long minutes, Polaris and Sirius continued to fight their way through the deep snow, their hair now loose and whipping around their faces. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from the small computer in Polaris's hands.

"What is it? Did you find the base?" Sirius rushed up to her cousin and peered into the small screen.

Polaris looked at the screen for a moment, then narrowed her eyes and looked around. "No, something's not right here. It seems as though something found _us_." She looked up and around curiously. "Something's coming straight for us, and it doesn't look good,"

Just as she finished talking, a bright object zoomed out of the blue, cloudless sky towards them. It stopped in mid-air right before them, then lowered itself slowly to the ground. The girls stared at it in amazement, as it resembled a large crystal snowflake, but had wires and circuitry all around it. "What is it?" Sirius breathed out.

The machine continued to sink into the ground until it disappeared beneath the snow. Then, seconds later, there was a bright blue glow in the snow where the machine just was. There was suddenly a blast of bright light, making Polaris and Sirius cover their eyes, followed by electrical sparks that flowed all around the snow surrounding it. Immediately afterwards, to the girl's horror, piles upon piles of snow began to form in a circle around them, surrounding them completely. Each pile then began to take shape of a human body, almost resembling a snowman. They stayed that way for a few, tension-filled seconds, and then suddenly, the snow fell away from the forms. In its place where vicious human figures made of ice, but their arms and hands where made of sharp-edged icicles, and their eyes were a merciless red. When they opened their mouths to emit a loud roar, rows of razor sharp ice teeth lined their mouths.

"By...Allah..." Sirius breathed out in shock and horror. Neither girl had a chance to say or do anything else as the ice monsters rushed in on them. They tried to turn and run, but where blocked off as what seemed like a hundred of them suddenly jumped in their way. Sailor Polaris just barely jumped out of the way in time as an ice dagger pointed arm slashed across her chest, missing her by barely an inch.

"SIRIUS INFRARED LASER...DISINTERGRATION!" screamed out Sailor Sirius. Her body glowed a red aura for a second as she raised her left hand, and she gathered a large amount of red infrared energy into it. Then giving off a battle yell, she threw her power forth at the advancing monsters. Her power still flowing from her, she then held her hands together, pointing her index fingers, and as the powers shot forth in a steady stream, she turned around in a 360 degree circle, destroying all the ice creatures that were encircling her as Polaris stood back to back with her. When the powers hit the monsters, they exploded in a loud crash and shattered into pieces as though they were made of glass.

But as soon as the shards fell to the snow covered ground, more ice demons began to form in their place. Each newly formed monster seem to laugh at the girls as they took the place of their fallen comrades. "Dammit, they just keep coming!" yelled out Sirius in frustration. With a growl, she used her powers again, destroying more and more of them. But it was futile, as more of them just kept forming as each one fell under Sirius's powers.

"Let me try! POLARIS MAGNETA...FREEZE!" shouted Polaris. Her body glowed a soft pinkish color as she held her hands up in the air. Then as energy gathered into them, she opened her eyes and gave her enemies a hard look. She gave her own battle yell and shot forth a heavy dose of energy cold enough to freeze anything down to its molecules. She turned in a full circle as the power shot out in a heavy blast from her palms, and as it struck the ice demons, they all began to stay still, their movements frozen as though time has stopped. Then suddenly, the figures began to quiver and explode, their bodies not able to withstand that extra amount of cold.

The girls where just about to celebrate when suddenly, more of the ice creatures began to take form. Within seconds, they were once again surrounded by them. "Come on, we have to run for it!" yelled Sailor Sirius, getting ready to fire another barrage of her powers to make a path for them to escape.

"No wait, I have a better idea!" Polaris was breathing very hard from the energy she used conjuring up her powers. "We have to find that machine thing and destroy it. That's what making all these monsters..." But she never finished as one of them suddenly jumped in front of her and smashed her hard in the face with a backhand slap. Polaris flew back with a scream and landed with a soft thud. Blood poured from her nearly broken nose and fell down on the snow, coloring it crimson red.

"Polaris!...ANNA!" Sirius rushed forward to help her, but another monster rushed before her, blocking her path. "You picked a wrong time for this, moron!" Sirius growled. "SIRIUS INFRARED LASER...DISINTERGRATION!" The creature never had a chance as it was thrown back a good few feet, crumbling as it flew through the air.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" the shorter Star Senshi said desperately as she helped her cousin up. Polaris groaned as she wiped the blood from her nose.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay..." She wheezed out in pain for a moment, then quickly looked at the mini computer she had managed to take out, "That machine we saw...it's right next to the monster on our left. We have to destroy it!"

"Alright, let's go!" Sirius nodded. Although slightly weakened, Polaris nodded back, determination in her face. With a fierce yell, the girls rushed forward, then began shouting their powers, destroying the monsters and making a clear path to the intended spot. Suddenly, a razor sharp icicle arm reached out and slashed Polaris in the shoulder. She fell down in a painful grunt and narrowed her eyes in frustration. The spot was just a few inches from her! The monster over her raised its arms to finish her off, but suddenly, it exploded into tiny shards.

"Go ahead and destroy it Polaris! I'll cover you!" Right after she said that, another ice demon rushed Sirius and knocked her heavily to the ground. In another few seconds, it too was destroyed. Just as that monster fell in tiny pieces to the ground and Sailor Sirius got up, another one rushed up, and opening its mouth, sent a barrage of small razor sharp icicle daggers flying towards her. Sirius never had a chance to move away in time as the sharp ice particles ripped through her skirt, arms, legs, and cheeks. She screamed in pain as tiny trails of blood ran down the places where she was cut, and fell heavily to the ground.

Polaris gasped in horror, then shakily stood up and stretched forth her hands towards the ground in front of her. She could now see the tell tale bluish glow of the machine in the snow. She took a deep breath, and just as one of the creatures was about to rush her, she screamed out "POLARIS MAGNETA...FREEZE!" A short blast shot from her hand and went straight into the ground. There was silence for just a second, and suddenly, there was a bright flash that shot straight up from the machine as it exploded from the pressure. Electrical sparks flowed around the snow surrounding the machine and the ice demons, and when it finally stopped after long moments, all of the creatures began to crumble, pieces of ice and their limbs falling off one by one. Soon, the last one fell, and Polaris and Sirius were once again alone.

"Polaris!" Sailor Sirius rushed up to her cousin as fast as she could, ignoring the pain of the cuts, and wrapped her arms around her. "You did it! You destroyed it!" She laughed joyously, then looked down at the taller girl's right shoulder and saw the medium sized gash. "Oh no, you got hurt again..."

"It's alright," Polaris interrupted before she could say anymore, "I'm just glad this is over with for now," She raised the mini computer to eye level again and looked over the screen. "I do have a bit of good news. I picked up the signal we lost! The base shouldn't be too far from here. Let's go,"

Both girls nodded to each other and proceeded to walk ahead. Not even a minute later, there was a large rumbling and shaking. "W...what's going on here?" Sirius exclaimed as the girls looked wildly around them. The ground before them suddenly collapsed, leaving a medium sized hole. Immediately, the hole began to get bigger and bigger, causing the girls to step back as the snow around the hole began to fall in.

"Run! NOW!" screamed Polaris. She and Sirius turned and ran as fast as they could from the growing black hole. Sirius tripped as she tried to jump over a high pile of snow, and before she could get up, the hole rushed up towards her.

"HELP!" She desperately tried to climb out as the hole caught up, but she was falling in with the snow and had nothing to hang on to.

"Sirius, give me your hand!" Polaris shouted. She dropped to the ground and reached down for her. The smaller girl tried to reach up, but by then, the hole had gotten too big, and she fell into in it with a horrified scream, her eyes wide with fright and her hand still reaching forward for her cousin.

"Tanya! NOOOO!" But before she could do anything else, the hole engulfed where she was too, and she fell inside of it with a terrified scream...down, down into the terrifying blackness.

----------------------------- 

To Be Continued 


	14. Chapter 14

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Chapter 14

For what seemed like forever, Sailor Sirius lay on her stomach on the cold metal floor, unmoving and barely breathing. Then, her eyelids slowly fluttered opened and she took a long, deep breath of the cold, stale air, which was only slightly warmer than the outside air. She slowly raised her upper body on her hands and looked around. Pain like no other racked through her body, and as she reached up to touch the side of her head, she felt a slippery, sticky liquid, and knew it was her own blood. _By Allah, we must have fallen a long way!_ Sirius thought to herself. She looked around some more, feeling lucky at least nothing was broken. She could barely make out anything as the whole area was surrounded in darkness. The little light source that was available was much too dim to discern anything. What she _was_ able to see, however, was that she as in a large room, with the ceiling very high and the walls made of solid dark ice. There were no windows or any kind of opening for a chance of escape. A little ahead of her was a slightly raised floor with one step going up, and at the top of it was a single seat...a throne actually as Sirius squinted her eyes to try and see, and it was all black and dusty, even in the darkened light.

With a painful groan, Sirius stood on her weak and shaken legs, looking all around her in the darkened light. Never before had she been in such a dismal and depressing place. It was devoid of any sound, any bright light, and the aura was filled with such evil, such...loneliness, that Sirius could only shiver from it along with the cold. Then her eyes widened and her heart beat loudly in her chest as she suddenly remembered what happened up on the surface. The fight with those ice creatures! That hole that swallowed them up!

"P..Polaris! Where are you?" she whispered, not wanting to risk anyone else hearing her.

There was a small moan, barely audible, made on her left side not too far away. With a gasp, Sirius quickly rushed over to a figure lying on the floor. It wasn't until she was nearly upon it that she saw it was indeed Super Sailor Polaris, her eyes just beginning to open. On the side of her head was a large nasty looking bump, and she moaned in pain as she reached up and touched it gingerly. "Sailor Polaris! Are you alright? Can you get up?" Sirius tried to help her cousin to her feet, but the taller girl was still groggy from the pain of the fall and she leaned heavily on Sirius as she tried to stand. It was a moment before Polaris opened her eyes fully and looked around. She finally looked down at her shorter cousin.

"Sailor Sirius! What...what happened?" she gasped out, her eyes filled with confusion. "Where the heck are we? The last thing I remember..."

"SHH! We have to be careful," Sirius pressed her finger against Polaris's lips to quiet her. "I don't know where we are, but we better keep a low profile. Someone could be watching or listening for us!"

The taller Star Senshi sighed tiredly, then nodded in agreement. She was right. Whoever, or whatever, brought them here, they would surely be looking to see if they were awake yet. Unconsciously, Polaris shivered with the cold and the feeling of this place as Sirius did. Like her cousin, Polaris was empathic, but not as strong as Sirius was. Even though it wasn't as strong, the North Star Senshi could still feel all the emotions and torment that went on in this area. This place contained _so_ much evil! It was as though it was choking her insides and she wanted nothing more than to get out as soon as she could. She turned to look at Sirius and knew the girl was thinking the same thing when she looked into her eyes. Sirius reached out and held Polaris's trembling hand in her own. "I know..." she whispered, also wanting nothing more than to get out.

"We have to get out of here, now!" said Polaris. She reached into her subspace pocket and took out the mini-computer. After several seconds of typing, the numbers and figures that showed up on the screen was not very helpful as they flashed across the screen.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, not liking the look of despair on Polaris's face. She moved closer and looked into the computer screen too, then back at Polaris.

"I'm...I'm not sure," Polaris ran a hand through her hair, fully confused. "It's like...this place is here, then not here, then here again. Or rather, it's here, AND not here! It's so confusing!" She growled in frustration and slammed the lid shut on the mini-computer.

"Are you saying there's no way out?" Sirius looked up fearfully at her cousin, slight tears already brimming in her eyes. This is what she had feared the most, never seeing her family or friends again and never leaving this place alive. Why oh why hadn't Marco and Dief come with them? They would have already found a way out of this mess! Sirius already felt a lump of sadness growing in her throat.

Polaris smiled slightly and laid a hand on the shorter's girl's shoulder. "Sirius, don't worry, I'll get us out of here, I promise," She winked and playfully punched Sirius on her shoulder. "Besides, I still have to beat you in playing Mortal Combat, that video game you like so much!"

Just as Sirius was about to laugh in response, the lights suddenly blared on, and the girls yelled in pain as the intensity of it blared into their eyes. When it dimmed down slightly, Valera's form materialized before them, her red eyes as cold as ever, her smile full of evil and malice. "I'm afraid that will not be possible..." She smirked even more and narrowed her eyes at them scornfully..._"little girls_!" The green haired woman laughed loudly, already feeling confident she would defeat them once and for all.

"YOU!" screamed out Polaris. She stepped forward and pointed a finger at her. "Tell me where Tevre is! I'm getting tired of your games! Return him now, or suffer the judgment of the stars!" Beside her, Sailor Sirius stood in a fighting stance, ready to fight despite her pain filled body.

Valera's eyes narrowed in barely contained anger. "Game? You stupid little wench! This isn't some silly _game_! When I'm done with you, you'll regret the day your mothers spewed you forth in this world from her stinking loins!" Her smile was as arrogant as ever.

"Don't you DARE say anything about my mother!" With tears spilling down her dark face, Polaris gave a rageful scream and rushed forward, intending to pummel the evil woman to death. But as Sirius looked on in shock, Valera simply smiled and disappeared from site, causing the taller Star Senshi to skid and trip in surprise when she reached the spot the woman was just a second ago.

With a throaty chuckle, Valera appeared once again in a shimmer of air a few feet from Polaris, her red eyes filled with glee. She watched as Polaris lay on the floor sobbing for a few moments, until Sirius rushed over and helped her up.

"I thought that would get you all riled up!" the woman smiled. "Good, I like that! Maybe now you can finally be a worthy opponent." She paused for a moment. "Oh, and by the way, if you're thinking that your brave and valiant Tevre would come rushing in to save you at the last moment...think again," With cruel twist of her lips, Valera flicked her wrist, and right behind her in a bright flash appeared the prone and unconscious figure of Tevre, still seated in the large metallic seat and strapped in, though the mind erasing device was removed. His bare chest barely moved and he was so pale. The woman moved to the side for a moment to allow them a view of the still man.

"TEVRE!" screamed both girls.

They were about to rush forward when the tall woman raised her hand and stepped in front of Tevre. "You stop right there or you'll watch him die an excruciating death!" Her eyes glowed even brighter as she growled deep in her throat. She then reached behind her and brought out a small ball-like device. Polaris and Sirius gasped as they were reminded of the small metal balls Pitkin had used when they fought King Meerages, but this one was different. It was slightly bigger, and on the top was a hole, big enough to put something in, or let something out.

"Do you girls have any idea how useful fear can be?" Valera's eyes glowed with madness as she smiled. "With this, I've seen the galaxy's greatest warriors curl up and cry like children when they had to face with what they feared the most. Because of this little thing, I've watched how mothers scream in horror at the sight of their babies and end up killing them in cold blood. I've seen planets and nations crumble by the things they have seen because of their fears, and it's all because of this little device, thought to be lost thousands of years ago. Who would have thought that all this time, that old, delusional Beryl had it and used it along with her magic to destroy that disgusting Moon Kingdom," She turned to look at the girls as she finished admiring it. "And now, I think I'll use it on you first, before unleashing it on this stinking planet!" With a high-pitched cackle, she pressed a series of buttons on the ball, and threw it at them.

It landed with a clank on the metal ground and lay silent for a few seconds. Suddenly, it began to spin around and around, and through the hole a white misty cloud began to emerge from it. As it rose higher and higher, it began to float towards the icy walls and envelope it. When the cloud touched it, the ice seemed to melt and slide off the walls, and in liquid form, began traveling down to the ball and go inside of it through the hole. The misty cloud also traveled back to float above the ball, then began to get more solid when the liquid ice shot out of the ball and into it. It slowly took the form of a gigantic ice spider. When it was all done, the cloud mixed with the ice turned into a 9 feet tall spider, and its crystallized, icy mouth snapped open and shut as it roared loudly. Its razor sharp arms and legs banged against the floor with loud thumps, nearly shaking the former throne room to its core.

With a small scream, Polaris stepped back, fresh tears springing from her eyes. The very thing she feared the most had come to destroy her! Fear like nothing flashed through her heart and soul as her body shook.

But Sailor Sirius realized the image for what it was...a hologram. At least she hoped it was. "NO! Sailor Polaris, it's only an image, like she said! It's not real! You have to fight it!" Sirius grabbed her cousin's shoulders and began to shake her. "Come on, you have to fight it!"

"HAHA! Not real? That's what you think _little girl_!" Valera laughed out loud. "I've made a some modifications to it. Did I forget to mention that? It can break down and reconstruct any material it touches down to its molecular core, turning it into whatever it wants. In this case, the material available being ice! That thing is VERY real now!" She laughed in delight again as the giant ice spider advanced towards Polaris and Sirius.

In one quick movement, the monster grabbed Polaris in its right icy claw as she screamed in terror. Sirius rushed forward and was about to use her powers, but the spider shot out a blast of ice and hit her full force. She flew back and smashed hard against the ice walls. Immediately, Sailor Sirius's body was partially covered in ice and stuck against wall. After that, the spider monster continued to squeeze its prey in its claw very hard. Polaris screamed in pain from the depths of her soul.

_I have to do something! Anna will die!_ Sirius thought desperately. Suddenly, she saw the still form of Tevre out of the corner of her eye behind the madwoman. That's it! She had to get Tevre up, she just had too! "Tevre!" the Star Senshi screamed out over the monster's roars. "Tevre, if you can hear me, you have to get up! If you don't, Sailor Polaris...Lady Anja will die! You have to remember, Tevre! She was Lady Anja Poelaryes in the Silver Millennium, and you were Tevre Illuminate, and you _loved_ her!"

"He can't hear you fool, so stop wasting your breath!" sneered Valera, but Sirius just ignored her.

"Tevre, come on, you HAVE to get up and help her!" Tears spilled heavily down Sirius's dark face, "You can't just let her die like this! I know she's still important to you. I _know_ you still care! Tevre, you've got to get up now, PLEASE! GET UP! Tevre! TEVVVVVVREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" But the man remained still, oblivious to all. Giving one last sob, Sirius dropped her head to her chest in defeat and cried silently to herself.

-------------------- 

Unknown to everyone else, that one final scream and plea from Sailor Sirius reverberated throughout the whole area, and it _did_ get through by some miracle to the still form of the man, echoing throughout the silence of his mind. _That...that name. Is...is that me? Is that my name? Anja...I remember a sweet girl named Anja... _ An image of a smiling dark skinned girl with brown hair came into his mind then, and he slowly began to remember his lost and forgotten life... and his long time love the beautiful Lady Anja. Although younger than him, she had captured his heart more quickly than any other woman his age during the Silver Millenium. His heart began to fill with love, love for the girl that always made him smile through good and bad times so long ago. The more he thought about her, the more his determination to break from the cold and dark silence became. Anja...he had to find his Anja! With no one noticing, the man's eyes slowly opened, and he began to strain against the tight bonds holding him to the chair...

-------------- 

"Fool! I told you he wouldn't hear you!" hissed out Valera. Her red eyes continued to glow madly. "Now you can watch your friend die by what she fears the most, and _you_ will be next!" The evil woman threw back her head and laughed loudly, then signaled the monster to finish off the girl in its claws. The monster roared once again and raised Polaris to its mouth. She gave a final weak scream before nearly going unconscious. Super Sailor Sirius could only turn her head away in defeat.

Suddenly from behind Valera, a heavy blast of black energy shot forth and hit the gigantic ice monster right in its middle. With a painful ear-splitting roar, the monster dropped Polaris from its claws, sending her falling heavily to the ground. The ice binding Sirius to the wall crumbled and fell, and she rushed over to Polaris to help her stand.

"What the...?" Valera quickly turned around in surprise, and found Tevre standing there, breathing very hard and his eyes narrowed at her. The woman's eyes flew wide open in shock and found she could not even speak from from the surprise and rage of seeing him up.

"How dare you," the man breathed out quietly, stepping closer to her as she backed away. "How dare you use and manipulate me into doing such horrible things. You took my memories away from me, everything that I held dear to my heart. You made me forget my feelings and my love for the Lady Anja, and you nearly made me kill her. Not only her, but you wanted me to kill the one she cares for too...Sailor Sirius. I won't let you get away with that. I will destroy you first!"

He turned to Polaris as she was just getting up painfully. "Sailor Polaris, listen to me, no matter how she may have modified the device, it will still only work if you feed it your fears! Be strong, fight against it!" Tevre shouted.

Polaris nodded, a small smile on her lips, then closed her eyes in concentration, trying with all her might to overcome her fears of spiders. As the monster got back up and advance towards her again, its strength suddenly began to leave it, feeling no more fear from its prey. It wobbled and growled with confusion.

"And now to you!" said Tevre, looking back at the now trembling Valera. "I know what your greatest fear is! It's to know that somehow, someway, King Meerages never loved you!"

The woman's eyes widened even more, "WHAT! How did you...nobody was supposed to know!" she stammered. A few feet away, the monster began to gather strength as it felt a new source of fear.

"You feel that if you did everything he told you, everything he wanted, he would leave his obsession over the Princess Tonicia and come to you. Well, he didn't, and now he never will! He never loved you Valera, and now you must face that!"

"NOOO!" the woman screamed, her eyes wide with fear and insanity. "He _did_ love me I tell you! He did! HE DID!"

The monster's face began to change then, and with a bright flash, it turned into a warped and deformed image of the dead King Meerages. With a deafening roar, the gigantic humanoid form rushed forward and grabbed the woman in its arms as she screamed.

"NOOOO! You're supposed to get them! Kill them, not meee!" No, this was wrong, all wrong! It wasn't true Meerages didn't love her! She had to get out somehow, and show them! But as the monster continued to squeeze her, Valera knew there was no way she was getting out of this. It was at that moment, the woman felt a tiny spark of an emotion she never thought she would feel...regret for the evils she had done. But it was quickly replaced with fear as she knew it was too late to do anything about it. The monster raised her against its mouth and opened wide.

"Sailor Polaris, Sailor Sirius, do it now! We have to destroy it before it goes into the outside world!" Tevre shouted.

Polaris turned to her cousin, "Come on, let's do this!" She raised both hands into the air, "POLARIS MAGNETA...FREEZE!"

Sirius threw her left hand into the air, "SIRIUS INFRARED LASER...DESINTERGRATE!"

Together, the girls glowed in their respective colors as they shot forth their powers and struck the monster and Valera with full force. Tevre took a deep breath and shot forth his black energy powers along with them, adding to their strength. It seemed like they struggled for long moments,and were losing, until Sailor Polaris felt a presence come beside her. A presence full of love and innocence.

_Alexi!_ she thought happily, _Yes, please lend me your powers, your strength, and help me defeat this evil!_

_I will, sister,_ the sweet, young voice replied back. _Take what powers I have, and destroy this evil! I love you so much!_

Instantly, a figure appeared next to the North Star Senshi and began to solidify as she turned towards the tall girl. It formed into the image of a small girl, which looked similar to Polaris but had much younger features, looking to be about 12 years old. Her eyes were a crystal clear sapphire. Her hair was to her shoulders and was just as brown as Polaris's. The symbol of Polaris shined brightly on the girl's dark forehead. She wore a silvery flowing dress and her arms were outstretched towards Polaris, as though giving her every last bit of her strength. Power flowed out from the child and shot into the body of Polaris. The little girl smiled gently when she felt the senshi's love for her.

It was then that Polaris suddenly felt her powers double, and she poured out them out with more determination. Suddenly, the Polaris Sapphire Star stone and the Sirius Emerald Star stone appeared in a flash before Sailor Sirius and Polaris's chests, glowing brightly with pure energy and light, and adding to the powers of the girls. Within a second, there was a huge explosion from the spider monster that filled the whole area with intense light and fire, and it engulfed everything in it with a loud bang.

All around, the former throne of the evil Queen Beryl began to shake and rumble, falling to ruin. Pieces of the icy ceiling fell and crumbled when it smashed onto the hard flooring and pillars fell down in rumbles. When it finally ended and dimmed, silence once more entered the darkened room. Cracks appeared in the walls then ran up to the ceiling and down the floors, creating large gaps and holes. In a matter of moments, the room where the Dark Kingdom Generals formerly gathered and plotted the demise of the Sailor Senshi collapsed and was destroyed forever, and with one final explosion, a huge cloud of smoke burst through the ceiling and dissipated in the cold North Pole air, as though signifying that finally, the Dark Kingdom of long ago was defeated. Then, all was silent.

---------------------------------- 

To Be Continued. 


	15. Chapter 15

Sailor Moon: Hidden Memories

Epilouge

Super Sailor Polaris slowly opened her eyes and squinted against the brightness of the sun as she and Sirius came to from their unconsciousness. The cold North Pole sun seemed to blind her as she moaned and slowly got to her feet a moment later. Beside her, Super Sailor Sirius also slowly stood up, her body racked with pain as she tried to dust the snow off.

"What happened?" Sirius breathed out, shielding her eyes against the sun. "We were fighting against Valera and that...that _monster_...and..." Sirius was suddenly at a lose for words as she looked wildly around her.

"I don't know, but right now, I'm more concerned on finding out where Tevre is," Polaris also looked around her, looking for the figure of the man. Unknown to them a moment later, Tevre materialized in a shimmer a few inches behind them, then fell to his hands and knees in exhaustion as he deeply breathed in the cold air. When he let out a painful gasp, Polaris and Sirius turned around in surprise.

"Tevre!" Her heart pounding wildly in her chest, Polaris rushed over to him, fell to her knees, and threw her arms about his body. "Tevre! Oh Tevre, are you alright now?" Tears streamed down her face as she hugged and kissed his cheeks.

"Glad...I got you...out of there...in time.." the young man painfully gasped out. Small cuts and bruises from their fight in the throne room and from Valera's cruel, mind altering machine covered his dark, fudge brown face and neck. He smiled slightly and looked up into Polaris's eyes. "You're...you're going to be alright from now on,"

"Yes, and so are you!" The taller Star Senshi nodded in determination as she held him tighter, her eyes still swimming in tears. It was almost too good to be true! Her Tevre was back! Joy filled her heart like never before. "Just come with us, and we can get you some help. Y..You can get fixed up, and...and..."

The man softly shook his dark head. "Sorry love...can't do that... right now..." Tevre smiled weakly as he reached out and touched the girl's dark cheek gently. "I...I have to go away now. I'm sorry. I don't want to, but I _have_ to. Please...please try to understand..."

"What? No! You can't go! Please, just come with us, and we'll get you better, I promise! Please, don't leave me now! I just found you again..." More fresh tears trailed down her cheeks as Polaris held him closer, not wanting to let him go. God, this can't be happening! Not when she found the man she was destined for, not when she found her true love again! She couldn't let him go, she _wouldn't_! But as she looked down at him into his eyes, she knew that it was no use pleading with him.

"My dear, sweet, Lady Anja," Tevre said, laying in her arms peacefully, "There is so much I need to atone for, so much I need to make right before anything else. You have to let me go now, please, for both our sakes," In his heart, he didn't want to leave his beautiful Lady again, but he had to. There was too much he needed to make right with himself and all the evil he had done before he could allow himself to live normally again. There was so much to answer for and figure out. He knew he couldn't make her happy until he found himself again and get healed. The amount of energy he used to fight the ice spider _and_ transport himself and the girls out of there at the last second was enough to kill an ordinary man, and he was suddenly scared to find out he could barely move now.

For a moment, Polaris was silent as she looked into his eyes, hoping to convince him one last time. But just then, she also saw the sorrow in his eyes for the things he had done, how he was desperate to atone for those he hurt, especially herself. She understood then that he needed to go, needed to heal emotionally and physcially. She nodded softly as she accepted his decision in her heart. "Oh Tevre," Polaris sobbed, "I love you so much!" She took his trembling hand in her own. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Anja, my sweet, if you want to, you will. Just keep thinking of me, and know that I love you very much too." With one final smile, Tevre's body began to slowly disappear.

"No, wait, there's still so much I want to tell you!" shouted Polaris, trying to hold on tighter. "Please! Not now, please, DON'T GO NOW! Please, TEVRE! DON'T GOOOOO!" But it was too late. With a last sparkle in the air, Tevre disappeared.

For what seemed like eternity, the tall girl sat on her knees, a shocked look on her pretty face. Then she laid her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. He was gone! She couldn't believe it! How long it would before she could see him again? She didn't know, but she prayed it wouldn't be _too_ long. It was at that moment that Sailor Sirius stepped forward and laid a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Come on, let's go home," she whispered, sympathy in her heart for her cousin, whom she loved so much. With a sigh and a nod of her head, Polaris slowly got up and wiped away her tears. After checking one last time on their coordinates, the girls clasped hands, and glowing in their respective colors, teleported home, each eager to retell the story of their own battle in the North Pole to Marco and Dief.

----------------------- 

Christmas Day

New York City

The clock on the dressing table beeped softly at 6:00 a.m., and with a yawn, Tanya slowly opened her eyes, then smiled broadly when she remember what day it was. She giggled softly as she jumped off her own bed and rushed over to Anna's, her small, white lace nightgown hugging her curvy body comfortably. "Anna, get up, it's Christmas!" the girl exclaimed in an almost child-like way.

When Anna only moaned and turned away, Tanya...a mischievous twinkle in her eye, jumped onto her cousin's bed and began bouncing up and down.

"Oh boy, here we go again!" yawned Marco as he...already used to Tanya's eagerness at this time of the year, and the black-furred Dief lay on the floor on the other side of the large room.

"Anna! Come on, get up! I said it's CHRISTMAS!" Tanya laughed, bouncing happily on Anna's bed.

It was only then that Anna opened her eyes in surprise, then rolled her eyes as Tanya continued to bounce and giggle. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" Anna said, smiling a little at how excited her cousin was at the Christmas holiday. Giggling excitedly about the gifts they hoped to get, both girls quickly freshened up together in the bathroom with a quick shower, then rushed out to the living room to greet Anna's parents. From since the battle in the North Pole a little over two weeks ago, the girls tried desperately to get back into their normal lives and pretend the events never even happened. But deep in their hearts, they knew that day will always have an impact on them, and will affect them in ways that no one else could imagine...that is, except for their friends in Japan, whom they wrote to and told everything on what happened that fateful day. For Anna, this was now a time for healing and for hoping if...no... _when_... she did see Tevre again, she would be strong enough to accept how much he had changed. She had no doubt she would see him again, because she felt deep in her heart that Tevre truly loved her, and would never leave her again if he could help it. She was confident in that. 

But she would worry about that later, as she told Marco and Dief when they discussed what happened with the guardian canines. What mattered now was that they made it out and were alive, and that they were with family and loved ones, the most precious gift of all!

The girls rushed into the living room and headed straight to the large Christmas tree filled with ornaments they had help pick out and set up since the first week of December. A large six pointed crystal star shined brightly at the top, and candles were flickering on every other branch. From the kitchen, the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon filled the whole apartment, making the girl's mouths water, but they knew they HAD to see what presents they got before anything else!

"Merry Christmas girls!" smiled Anna's father and stepmother.

"Merry Christmas!" Anna and Tanya rushed forward and hugged and kissed both of them. Then it was presents time! The girls shouted and laughed with glee at the things they got, and began comparing shoes, video games, CD's, and clothes they received from James and Leslie as well as from Tanya's father and other family members living abroad. Soon, the girls were surrounded by Christmas gift wrappings and laughing happily. After that it was breakfast, and the girls wasted no time in gobbling down the delicious food! About half an hour after eating breakfast, the doorbell suddenly rang as the girls were helping cleaning up. Curious, Anna went to answer the door.

When she opened the door, a nervous looking bellboy...looking to be no more than 19 years old...stood with a dozen roses in his hands. "Err...I'm looking for a...Miss Anna Kendon?" he said, carefully reading off the card in his left hand.

"That's me," said Anna, smiling softly.

"These roses came for you," He bowed, and after handing them to her, he turned to leave.

"Wait a minute, who are these from?" Anna shouted, stopping the blonde haired young man in his tracks.

"Well, ummm, it's a very curious situation m'aam. The gentleman who gave them to me didn't give his name. He...he just gave me your apartment number and said it was for some crimes he committed in his past. He was still downstairs when I left him..."

That was as far as the young man got before Anna rushed out of the apartment passed him and down the flight of stars, unmindful she was only wearing shorts and a tee-shirt, and glad for the first time she lived on the first floor of this tall building. She clutched the roses tightly in her hands. _Oh God, could it be? Is it Tevre?_

When she got downstairs to the entrance hallway of the building, a tall, dark skinned was just about to walk out the large front double doors. Anna knew at once who it was without seeing his face and her heart skipped a thousand beats in happiness. "Tevre!" she shouted, running forward to meet him.

The man stood still at the mention of his name, then turned around slowly. Anna stood before him, her eyes brimming with tears and her heart pounding as she looked at him. No words were needed to describe that moment and what she felt in her heart, and what was felt in _his_ heart. It was a moment that few people in love shared...a moment that seemed to stop all time and it was just the two of them. With a joyful sob, Anna rushed forward into the waiting arms of the man she loved. Then leaning away from each other, they looked into one another's eyes. Slowly they leaned in closer and shared a passionate kiss, much to the surprise and amusement of other people coming into and going from the building. Tears fell down Anna's face as her heart swelled with happiness and love. It was a happiness she had never felt before and could barely describe. This was perfection, a perfect gift for Christmas to have her true love right here with her and in his arms. Outside, the Christmas morning snow slowly began to fall, bathing the streets and sidewalk with a thin blanket of snow.

Off to the side, Tanya watched the happy moment between Anna and Tevre, her hand over her heart and tears brimming in her eyes as she remembered her own love. Would she ever get to seem him again? Oh how she wanted to! She wanted to see his beautiful green eyes smile at her in that mischievous way when he wanted to be annoying and obnoxious, or just being playful. Oh how she wanted to run her hand through his thick, silvery white hair one more time. A tear fell down her cheek, but she brushed it away with a soft smile. No, she wouldn't think about him right now. This was Anna's moment, and what mattered was that Anna was happy...happy that she finally found the love she had lost so long ago. For now, Tanya was happy to know that the world was safe, and the future secure for all. In the background, almost on cue, the music of the song "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas," played softly, and Tanya, as well as her cousin Anna and Tevre, were just happy to be alive, and able to keep the ones they loved close to their hearts.

THE END!


End file.
